Remaining Days
by prunskarv
Summary: What if Rory had accepted Logan's proposal? In this story, she does. It's a tale of love, not just between two  people. It is a tale of the choices everyone has to make when things are changing, and how the choices makes us who we are.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

**After finishing watching a marathon of Gilmore Girls (yes, the entire series), I found myself speechless and feeling increadibly cheated by the so-called ending. I couldn't fathom how much they managed to screw with our favorite couple; Rory & Logan. To be able to let go I decided to create my own version of how the writers should have handled their romance; IMHO. This is my first (and maybe only) Fanfic, but I'm finding the process really fun. **

**The story will be about Rory's choice, and the consequences that comes with the road she chooses. No real angst, but character-driven drama. In short; Rory decides to accept Logan's proposal, but how does everyone react to her choice? Is her stance strong enough to bear the loss of Stars hollow? Read and find out!**

**The story begins at the celebration at Yale, in 7.21. Enjoy! **

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

REMAINING DAYS

CHAPTER 1

She was the picture of politeness, nodding at the right time while she smiled sweetly at the D.A.R. ladies conversation.

"We'd love to have you back at the D.A.R." the first woman said, while Rory nodded and smiled. "So much, you were a breath of fresh air." the other one filled in. "We want to start a little outreach program." the third one inserted, while Rory nodded and smiled. "You wouldn't believe your generation's apathy when it comes to such things as the preservation of this nation's history."

"Oh really yeah that's a shame." Rory responded while nodding politely.

"We were thinking of renting out a roller rink…" the lady continued hastily, before suddenly being interrupted by Logan Huntzberger who just emerged. "I'm sorry, ladies." He said in a polite manner. "Mind if I steal my girlfriend away for a minute? Some rather urgent business..."

The D.A.R. ladies ensured them that it was quite alright and Logan guided Rory away from the crowd while holding her hand.

She looked up at him and said in a sing-song voice "Oh you really are my shining, armored knight. You know that." Logan smiled and responded with a smirk "I saw you dying, and I did want to tell you something rather urgent." he said while turning around to face her.

"What's up?" Rory asked.

Logan held her gaze and smiled at her "You look beautiful."

As always, Rory felt a warm sparkly feeling of happiness spreading inside, by his touch and by his presence. "Oh!" she exclaimed, kissing him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen," Richard proclaimed. With Logan's hand in hers, Rory led them towards her grandparent's position. "First, let me thank you for coming to celebrate our granddaughter's graduation. So, when my wife and I sat down to write our toast, we ran into something of a problem. All of our words sounded too mundane, too insignificant to mark such an auspicious occasion as Rory's graduation from Yale. So instead... maestro..."

Rory and Logan shared a quick glance, and both instantly knew what the other one was thinking. _Oh my god!_

"Please excuse us. We're not singers."

When the number was complete the crowd laughed and cheered, while a touched Rory pressed forward and hugged and thanked her beloved grandparents.

"You know that none of this would be possible without your help. You should all know that there's no way I could be a Bulldog through and through if it weren't for these two, so thank you so much, grandma and grandpa."

The speech was instantly followed by more congratulations on Rory's part. Directly after that, Logan surprised Rory by asking for everyone's attention. He took hold of her hand and smiled reassuringly, with deep seriousness in his eyes.

"You amaze me, Rory Gilmore, everyday." he began. "Everything that you do, everything that you are, This past year I realized that I don't know a lot more than I thought I knew." She could see that he realized that what he said was a bit confusing, but he continued "If that makes any sense…" He laughed as he faced the crowd, "I'm sorry. I'm a little bit nervous. I didn't think that I would be."

He turned back to face Rory, who still was utterly and obviously confused at his speech.

"What I'm trying to say is…" he continues, while the emotions found their way into his speech "that I don't know a lot. But I know that I love you and that I want to be with you. Forever." He took a deep breath and concluded the speech with;"Rory Gilmore…will you marry me?"

Rory's mouth fell open. To her, this was incomprehensible. She couldn't form a single though at that moment, as she was in such utterly shock. Her eyes went towards the blue satin box, which Logan had suddenly opened, and she saw a ring. She couldn't comprehend. Could not form a though at this moment.

"Umm…wow," She heard herself saying, "Umm…wow…I…"

"Is there a 'yes' between those 'wows'?" Logan asked, smiling and oh so hopeful at the same time.

"Um, I'm just… I'm so...surprised. I-I just - um, would - um... w-will you come talk to me outside?" Was what she finally stutted out, blushing and still in utterly shock.

Logan was quick to adjust and they left the room in a hurry.

As fast as they got outside Rory turned to Logan, apologetic, and explained that she didn't want to talk in front of all the people.

"No, it's okay. That's understandable." Logan replied reassuringly.

Then Rory saw what was waiting in front of her. It's was a horse driven carriage. _What the?_

"Is that—is that, um, for us?" she asked, not knowing what to believe.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Logan responded, not so remorseful, and with a characteristic smile. "I know you said you're over big gestures, but that's what wedding proposals are. And tonight, with your parents here and your grandparents I just thought…"

"No, Logan, it's not the size of the gesture. It's the gesture, itself," Rory tried to explain. Why, she thought did he have to propose in that manner? She still felt her cheeks burning red. She wanted to ask him that, when he interrupted her train of thought.

"Rory, I got the job out in Silicon Valley." he stated with a serious tone.

Rory was overwhelmed by an instant feeling of pride and happiness for him, and said with a voice that exposed her inner state; "You did? When?"

"About 45 minutes after the meeting, but I wanted to save the news until after I proposed." Logan continued - feeling grateful, but speaking in the same serious manner.

"Wow!" Rory exclaimed, still unable to collect her thoughts properly," You've been thinking about this for a while."

"Back when everything was up in the air business-wise, I realized as long as I had you, I'd be okay." Logan answered heartfelt "You would love Palo Alto, Rory. We could go hiking in the Dish on weekends, biking at the Baylands," he continued and looked at Rory with excitement in his face.

Rory didn't know what to believe, all she could think of say was an attempted joke. "California me sounds really athletic."

Logan laughed at this, and corrected his statement; "Or coffee drinking on University Avenue."

"That's easier to imagine." Rory answered without even knowing what she was saying. Her thoughts were all gone.

"I went exploring a little and there's this little house that we could rent. It has a backyard with an avocado tree." Logan continued.

"I do like guacamole." Rory answered by reflex. Her brain was numb.

"And it's only 35 miles south of San Francisco. Just a straight shot up the 101." Logan pointed out.

"Wow! You've done a lot of research." No real thought or feelings, she was all numb.

"Yeah. You could work at the Chronicle or the San Francisco Bay Guardian." he smiled.

Rory tried to describe what she felt, and make Logan understand that she couldn't comprehend."It sounds amazing. Logan it sounds wonderful. I just—I don't know. I mean you've had time to think about this and research newspapers and it's so sweet and wonderful. I'm hearing about it for the first time."

A puzzled look came over Logan's face "So you're saying in the past 3 years you've never thought about marrying me?"

"No, of course I have," Rory responded quickly. This _she knew_, even though her brain was out of service right now.

"And?" He asked hopefully, and with a broad smile.

"And it's always been a really wonderful thought but it was always hypothetical and…" Rory rambled.

Logan nodded and began knowingly to describe his thoughts on this matter; "I know." he said "But then it hit me. Why wait? Remember when we were in the Life and Death Brigade and we stood on top of that tower and we held hands and we jumped? Let's do that again, Rory. Let's jump."

They stood there for a while, hand in hand. Rory nibbled on her bottom lip and looked at him with wide eyes, and felt the realization of what just happened hit her. She had to find an answer, and he wanted it right now. For some reason she couldn't say yes but at the same time she really didn't want to say no. She could see that he was starting to worry, yet no answer came to her mind. "I…" she began somewhat baffled. Something was stuck in her throat, and she had to swallow. She tried again. "I don't know what to say… I really don't."

Logan's face fell, and he let her hands go. She could see the disappointment and the sadness in his eyes, and all she wanted to do was to reach out to him and hold him. But she couldn't. Something was off, and she couldn't define it. Something felt different. She needed time to figure this out.

"Can you give me some time? I… I think I have to really understand all this. It's a really big decision, and I don't know what I think." She met his eyes, and she could feel the distance that was forming between them. Yet again she wanted to reach out and connect them, make them feel normal again, but alas; something was not normal.

Instead she accepted his nod and the blue box that he placed in her hand. She slowly and rigidly turned and went inside to the party. She was still in shock, and the rest of the evening was somewhat of a blur. Kindly enough, no one asked her of what had happened, or remarked upon the current absence of her boyfriend.

When she was allowed to leave, she went home to the apartment and changed clothes. She knew she had to finish the spackle work, but didn't know how to start. Instead she fell down on her bed, numb, and started crying. Her thoughts were all messed up, and she didn't know what to do. She reached for her phone and started going through her phonebook. _Mom. _Lorelai had obviously wanted to talk to her daughter both at and after the party, but Rory had purposely avoided her. She didn't know why, but she couldn't tell her about the decision she had to make. _Paris. _Rory knew what Paris would say, they had had the exact conversation a couple a weeks ago, and Rory couldn't get herself to talk to her right now. _Lane_. Lane was her best and oldest friend, and one Rory hadn't had much time for since she started college. She knew that many childhood friends drifted apart, but Rory had never intended their separation. Lane was the one who knew Rory best, and suddenly she felt a wave of shame for not giving her dearest friend enough, for not being there and for not investing enough in their relationship. Just for that reason, Rory pressed the "call"-button and waited while the tones rang.

"Hi you!" an exited voice flooded through the line.

"Hi!" Rory heard herself respond.

"Oh! I forgot! Congrats for taking your last final and for graduating from Yale!" Lane knew that the ceremony was tomorrow, but wanted nonetheless to express the pride and happiness she felt for her friend.

"Thank you!"

"How does it feel? Are you happy?" Lane asked.

Rory responded that she was, and the silence fell. Lane suddenly sighed and said; "So, I heard. I heard that Logan proposed to you. Do you want to talk about it? It's ok if you don't want to, but I am really good at listening, you know."

Rory smiled. Of course she had heard. It had been 2 hours since her mother went home from Yale, and news travelled fast in Stars Hollow. She closed her eyes and heard herself say; "I don't know what to do, Lane. He asked me to marry him! And I don't know what to do." With the words Rory's voice broke and her breath shook.

"Oh Rory", Lane breathed. It was obvious to her that Rory was upset. In the many years that they had known each other, her friend had rarely showed agitation. To Lane, Rory had always been the steady rock that at all times could tell right from wrong, and invariably found her composure. Endless were the times when Rory had comforted and guided an upset and animated Lane. This was something unique, and Lane felt her heart ache for her friend, who seemed so lost and confused.

"Well," she started, "tell me what's on your mind!"

Rory sighed and swallowed. She closed her eyes and tried to collect her thoughts. It was all a mess, and she couldn't make sense of any of it. She started to ramble. "He asked me at the party my grandparents had for me. I mean, right at the party, where everyone was watching us. I was so shocked, Lane. I couldn't get a full sentence out, but finally got him to understand that I wanted us to talk outside. It was such a mess! And then I couldn't answer him. It was just so out of the blue and I wasn't expecting it, so first I couldn't even understand what he was saying, and then all I could do was to ask him for some time to think about it. I mean, marriage is such a big step and now I need to answer him, and I don't know what I want or what the right choice is." Rory took a deep breath before continuing to purge the entire situation to her best friend.

"And the biggest part of the whole thing is that he wants me to move to California with him."

Lane's "What!" was inserted somewhere here.

"Yeah! I already knew that he was looking for work over there, but now he has really taken a job there, and without even consulting me!" That, Rory realized, was a nagging thought. Logan had taken a position on the other side of the country, thousands of miles away, without any apparent regards for her feelings or wishes.

"That's really strange." Lane agreed. "Why didn't he tell you?"

Rory knew the answer to that too well. "Because he loves _grande gestures_. My God, Lane. You know what was outside waiting for us? A horse drawn carriage!"

"Oh my God!"

"Yeah. And that's so typical him. Everything always has to be exiting, surprises and adventure. And he is so impulsive! And he the way he reacts to bad situations, when he constantly makes choices without stopping to consider the consequences." She sighed.

Lane was quiet for a while. Then she said in a serious voice; "That sounds like someone else we know, don't it?"

Rory was perplexed. "Who?" she asked.

Lane was smiling; couldn't Rory see what was so obvious to her?

"No guesses? Someone that is impulsive and doesn't always think about the consequences of what they do. Someone who sometimes makes bad choices and then reacts poorly when things turn south. Who does that sound like?"

First she didn't understand what Lane was implying, but then the realization hit her like a block of bricks. "Oh my god!" she gasped. It was suddenly so apparent; that Logan was in many ways exactly like her mom. The way they both made the otherwise sheltered Rory explore the world to a greater extent, and the way they both challenged her and rooted for her.

Suddenly she started to giggle. Rory had always known that her mother disapproved of Logan, and that she didn't think he was good for her. When she now realized the similarities that suddenly connected the two most important people in her life to each other, so much of it finally made sense. She could finally fully grasp the fundamental reason why she even felt attraction to the smirking and somewhat spoiled boy from so long ago in the first place. Until now that had been somewhat of a mystery, which she never even considered. But now she could finally see why it was he and no one else that made her bold enough to retort to the method of seduction. A move that was so out of character for Rory, that she still blushed a little just thinking about it. Logan made her feel secure and at home, just like her mom did. They both were impulsive, yes, and they both made bold choices.

They both made bold choices. Rory suddenly remembered what Logan had referred to in the expression of; _'Let's jump!' _In that moment, when she decided to climb up the ladder and do the craziest thing she ever done, what had she felt?

"Rory, you're still there?" Lane's voices brought Rory back to the present.

"Yeah. I just… realized something…" Rory replied in a strained voice.

"What?" Lane asked. "Oh wait just a second! The baby is…Zach! ZACH! Come here, take him!"

Rory could hear the couple discussing the issue at hand at the other end of the line, and started unconsciously to smile. A warm feeling was spreading inside her, and she suddenly felt so overwhelmingly proud and happy for her friend Lane. She had always been the brave one, the one who knew what she wanted, and fearlessly went for it without ever looking back. In a sense Rory felt as if Lane was free where Rory wasn't; her friend had rebelled against her family's demands and expectations, and in the end gotten everything she wished for.

In that moment Rory realized another truth about herself; something she always had known, but never reflected upon. The reason she felt so torn at this moment was to a great extent caused by the oh so powerful bond Rory shared with her mother. As far as she could remember Rory had viewed her mother at a role-model and a source of inspiration. She unconsciously and undoubtedly knew what her mother would think in every situation, and always took her opinion in consideration. That might have been part of the reason why she was such a cautious person, Rory though. She knew perfectly well how much her mother had scarified just for Rory to be here, and the debt could therefore never be fully repaid.

Rory's inner turbulence was the collected thoughts and wishes from two women, who now wanted two different things. One voice told her the story of a young girl that was special. She was the most wonderful girl in the world, and no one could stop her from conquering the world. The same voice told her in a whispering tone that the life she considered and was given an entrance-pass to was not for her. The strings that were attached were too many and to tightly strained, that it would ultimately crush her or make her into someone else. The voice, Rory now realized, belonged to her mother. The mother that never had given Rory any idea that she couldn't do whatever she wanted to do or be whoever she wanted to be. Her mother, the person Rory wanted to be the most.

The second voice told another story. It was a story about a young woman who was less perfect, and therefore more human in all her insecurities and flaws. She was a person that often hid behind walls of security, and she was hence sheltered from the world. Her whole life was planned and well-organized, and she somehow often achieved what she strived for. The young woman had never felt real fear or anxiety, and her life's goals were well thought out and planned for. Then one day a young man appeared. He was like no one the young woman had ever met before, and he made her question who she was and why she was it. Without knowing it the young man came to be a catalyst that started the woman's process of blossoming into something more. Without even trying, his mere presences made her want to explore who she was and become something new. The start of that had been the words _let's jump_; and together they had. The voice reminded her that the jump into the unknown had meant taking a risk for both the young man and the young woman, as neither of them at the time knew what the future held in store. The voice, Rory realized, was her own. It was an mirror of her wishes and desires, free from any other influences. Rory sighed.

"Oh sorry!" Lane exhaled heavily. "It's a baby-thing, or rather a baby-daddy-thing now!"

"How is it like to be married, Lane?" she asked in amusement. Suddenly she felt lightheaded, and a smile slowly started to spread across her face.

"To be married? Well, it isn't too bad." Her friend hesitated a second before continuing, "It's… It's pretty amazing actually." Rory could hear the badly covered excitement in Lane's voice, and she suddenly started to giggle.

"What?" Lane asked in a confused voice.

"Nothing" Rory exclaimed, "It's just, so strange! When did we grow up so much?" her giggle wouldn't die, and soon Lane shared her amusement. The two women soon fell into an uncontrollable attack of incoherent words and phrases between the laughter.

"It's true though" Lane said afterwards.

"What is?"

"We have grown up. Even if we don't feel like grownups I guess no one ever really does."

"True" Rory said. She was silent for a moment, then she told Lane in a low and serious voice that she was going to accept Logan's proposal.

"I think that is the right decision." Lane replied, in the same serious voice. "I'm really going to miss you."

A silence filled the line. It was a silence of mutual understanding and affection.

.

* * *

><p>o<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rory went to the fridge to look for food of some sort.

She found some cereal and poured it into a bowl, which she found in a box. She then checked the fridge for milk, but only found the 2% milk that Paris had to have for breakfast. It was covered with capital letters written with a black marker-pen; "FOR! PARIS! ONLY!"

Rory smiled when she realized that the text was meant for Logan, who by mistake used Paris' milk a couple of weeks ago. Rory grabbed the milk and poured it over her cereals, started to eat, and suddenly remembered the box with the ring that was still in her purse by the door. She hastily fetched it and put it in front of her, on the table. She contemplated for a while before reaching out for the ring, but finally pulled it out from its bed of textile and tried it on.

Smiling giddily, and still holding out her hand, Rory reached out for her phone and called a new number.

The tones echoed through the line, and Rory was getting a bit frustrated. Why didn't he pick up? Finally his voice came through, breathing heavily. "Hi!" he said, in an attempt to a normal voice.

"Hi!" she said, swallowing laughter.

"How are you doing?" Logan asked, still trying to sound as normal as he possibly could.

"Where were you running from?" Rory interrupted him in an amused voice.

"Oh!" he said. She could hear his confusion and yet again tried to swallow the need to laugh. "I was inside, and the music was so loud... I had to run out." He continued.

"Where are you?" Rory asked with a frown.

"Oh, I'm at Brian's place. He had some kind of celebration…"

"Oh." Rory said, rather confused.

Logan was quit for a moment, and then he said in a serious voice. "Well, I really couldn't be alone, and it was the only place I could think of in town. I didn't want to leave… if…" his speech dissolved into silence, and the awkwardness became apparent.

Rory sighed and told him in a strict voice to please be kind to come home, as she had something important to tell him. Then she hung up and felt a bit conflicted. Why, she thought, was he at a party? How stupid was that? She sat herself with crossed arms and legs in the couch and decided to wait for him to explain himself. After a while she purposely took the ring of her finger and put in back on its place in the velvet box. She held on to the box, though. She placed herself yet again in the couch, and awaited Logan's arrival, still upset. 5 minutes later she could hear his steps outside, and then his key in the many locks that kept the badly located apartment safe from intruders.

He found her like that. Frowned and apparently upset over something. To say that he found it confusing was an understatement, but he was happy nonetheless that she had called and that he could see her. He placed himself next to her and tried to catch her gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned and somewhat confused voice.

She still didn't meet his eyes, but responded nonetheless. "Well, _what's wrong_, is that I was going to tell you something very important when I called. And then I realized you were at a party. That's _what's wrong_."

Logan didn't know how to respond to that, so he simply said the one thing he knew would be better than saying nothing; "I'm sorry, Ace. I didn't mean to upset you."

Rory finally met his gaze, and relaxed a little. "No." she said. "I'm sorry for being mad at you. You did nothing wrong, I'm just a bit …nervous."

Logan took her in his arms and held her. When he felt her body soften and nestle into his, he gently places a kiss on her hair.

"Logan," she started in a soft voice. "My answer to your question..." Logan could feel his body tensing up and his heart suddenly missed a beat.

"My answer is yes." Rory proclaimed in the same gentle voice. She released herself from his grip and looked into his eyes with an earnestness that took him by surprise.

He felt one un-ask-for giddy smile spreading across his face, and Rory started giggling. "Logan, you look really funny!" she laughed.

Suddenly he grabbed her and swirled her through the air. "I don't care!" he exclaimed with the entire world's happiness in his voice. "I don't care how I look!"

"Happy?" Rory asked him with an equally giddy smile on her face.

"More than happy, Ace." he answered, and before he could continue she kissed him. Throwing her arms around his neck she passionately connected them throughout their entire bodies. Logan kissed her back and for a moment nothing but the two of them existed, as if time had stopped.

.

* * *

><p>o<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rory knew that she had to call her mom the same night.

She didn't want her to find out from anyone else, and now that Lane knew, Rory had to hurry.

She looked up and saw Logan on the phone, talking to his sister. Fiddling with the buttons on her phone, she knew she just had to do it. 'Like ripping a band-aid of, fast and painful', she thought. Looking over at Logan's moving form spackling away at the walls while talking on the phone, she distracted herself for another couple of minutes. Then she remembered that she had to wash her dishes; the bowl and the spoon she used a couple of hours ago, while waiting for her fiancé to come home. After that she went to the bathroom and found the sink dirty enough to be cleaned. After that she watched Logan, who was still on the phone, and checked his handiwork at the walls. She was then attacked by a pair of arms, and they wrestled for a while very loudly. Then she was suddenly talking to Honor; accepting congratulations in all possible forms. After that she was sitting on the couch, fiddling with the same buttons yet again.

Logan sighed and placed himself next to her, making himself comfortable and letting out a theatrical exhale of exhaustion.

"Nice choice of activity to celebrate our engagement, Ace!"

"Well," she said somewhat distracted "If you're going to be a husband, you need to be handy!"

"True. And see the amazing handiwork I have done." He proclaimed in a bad British accent, and expanded his arms in his usual dramatic pose.

"Ken Follett would be proud." Rory said and gave him a kiss. He then held her face captive with his hands and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong, Rory?" he asked, while examining her face.

She pulled free and remained quiet, while yet again gazing at her phone.

Logan directing his eyes towards the object in her hands, then reached forward and saw the display. "Hm." he stated with exclamation and fell back in the same comfortable position as before.

"What does that mean?" Rory asked fiercely, turning around to see what he was up to.

"I was just wondering why you don't want to call her." he said in a casual voice.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to call her. Why wouldn't I want to call her? She's my mom! She'll be thrilled! " Rory said, lying through her teeth.

"Hm." Logan said, and she knew very well that he knew that she was lying.

She pouted for a bit. Then she said with great animation; "It's just…"

"Just?"

"Yeah sure, I am anxious of what she's going say and all that. Because I know what I want her to say, but I also know what I think she's going to say. But the worst part that I'm really scared of is of how _I_ am going to react to what she says..." She sighed heavily and fell quiet.

Logan scowled slightly, rose from the couch and asked somewhat defensive; "What do you mean, exactly?"

When she heard the tone of his voice she instantly rose to meet him, assured him that nothing in the world could ever get her of his back at this point, and that he now was stuck with her for all eternity. "Nice." was his answer, and the couple held on to each other and was lost to the world for a while.

"Alas" he interrupted with the same mock-British accent as earlier."Back to the subject at hand, young lady! No more distractions allowed."

She hung her head, and bit her lip.

"Rory!" he said in a serious voice, "Just call her!"

"But it's so late. She must be sleeping by now. I'll call her tomorrow!" she said in a determined and elevated voice.

Logan watched her for a moment, then shrugged and said "Fine. Your call, Ace."

Rory watched him return to finish the handiwork, then focused her gaze at the phone and finally exclaimed loudly "Fine! I'll call."

"Great." Logan responded without even turning away from the wall.

The display showed her mother's number. All she had to do was to press "CALL". She did so, and heard the ringing tones multiply. 3…4…5… She wasn't at home. 6… "Hello!" her mother's sleepy voice came through the line.

"Hi mom." Rory said in a high-pitched voice. "Were you asleep?"

"Well yes, fruit of my loin. It's one a.m. in my time zone. What's the time in Crazy Town?"

"Mom. I need to talk to you. It's important. Can you get up?"

A moment of silence followed, and Rory could feel her inside rumbling. "Yes, absolutely. I'm up." Lorelai responded in a serious voice. "So… what's up?"

"Well," Rory had to swallow and clear her throat before continuing "The truth is that I said yes to Logan's proposal. I'm engaged!" Rory said the last sentence in an overly elevated voice, which told her mother two things simultaneously. The first thing was that Rory was determined in her decision, and the second thing was that she wished for her mother's approval.

Lorelai swallowed her initial feelings and thoughts, and put on the mask she had already prepared for this occasion. She placed her voice in a high, exited, pitch and exclaimed loudly; "Congratulations my love! I am so happy for you! Are you happy?"

Rory was surprised and overjoyed at her reaction. In that instance she felt a fierce and penetrating love, gratitude and longing for her mother, and wanted nothing more that to see her. "Mom." was all Rory could muster to say through the swirling emotions, and the single word told her mother more than enough.

Lorelai could feel her eyes tearing up, and she said; "Yeah. I know kiddo. I know."

They both wanted nothing more in that moment than to stop time, and never let go of each other. But life is meant to be lived, and the memories of their endless days together was not reason enough to keep on living in the past. Their bond was in some sense stronger than time or any distance. Rory knew in that instance that despite the conditions, there was nothing that could break them apart. Not really.

After they hung up, both women sank down in tears. On one end the grieving was found by arms of comfort and security, as the young woman held on to the warmth with a desperate determinination. On the other end the grief was heard by no one, and the woman in the empty house felt the hopelessness grow accompanied by the loneliness. For the first woman the night symbolized a new beginning, for the second woman the night was the mark of something that had come to an end.

.

* * *

><p>o<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**So. This is the first chapter of my version of how the story should/would have ended if i was in charge. I am currently working on the continuation, and will upload as fast as it's done. Please REVIEW, (if you feel like it.) Until next time /A**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews! It's such an amazing feeling to know that someone else actually reads and is enjoying the story.**

**In this chapter Rory starts to spend some quality-time with her loved ones, as she soon will be leaving for California. In this chapter Rory interacts with Dean, Paris, Doyle, the Grandparents, Lorelai (and a swedish maid).**

**Please enjoy & please review!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

THURSDAY

It had been a week since Rory's graduation.

The multiple activities generated by the couple's announced engagement (so called celebrations) had finally come to an end. They had now visited and announced the news to the Huntzbergers, attended a quickly and thoroughly organized engagement party at the Gilmores and found themselves at the center of the a combined engagement celebration slash reenactment of Rory's graduation held in Stars Hollow. Last night the couple had been the victims of a surprise-engagement-party thrown by their old friends from Yale.

As of now, Rory lay in bed and quickly came to realized that she had an undeniable and proper headache coming on. She closed her eyes, found the warm body next to her and nestled herself close; determined to go back to sleep.

Logan was already up when she woke for the second time.

He was flying back to California today, and was therefore currently busy packing. It wasn't much to pack. Mostly clothes, actually, as the rest of their things were already waiting for them in Palo Alto. Rory sat herself up in the bed and watched him move around in the suite. She sighed, remembering that they wouldn't see each other for at least a week now - and felt a bit strange and empty.

Rory had decided to stay on the east coast a bit longer, as she wanted time to properly say goodbye to her family and friends. Her ticket was booked, and her leaving was inevitable. At that thought, she felt her heart ache. The thought was interrupted by Logan's smiling face, suddenly next to hers, as he leaned in for a kiss. Rory kissed him back; twining her arms around him, falling backwards and dragging him with her.

Well at the airport they took a longsome goodbye at the metal detectors. She didn't want him to go, but knew better that to show it. Logan's new job started the following day, and she could feel his anxiousness. "You'll do great!" she assured him, knowing it to be true. She kissed him and hoped to convey her reassurance. He then took her in his arm and held her tight; while she seized the opportunity to breath in his smell, refilling and charging for the time they would be apart.

After letting go she stood there, watched his back disappear in the crowd before turning around and walking towards the entrance.

Rory's last week was well planned out, and her schedule fully booked. This afternoon she would start by hanging out with Lane and her family. Tomorrow she would see Paris (and therefore probably Doyle), and later have Friday dinner with her grandparents. On Saturday morning she would visit her dad and her little sister before heading out on a road-trip with her mom over the weekend. On Monday her grandparents were taking her to lunch and she would later attend movie-night with her mom. On Tuesday her grandma had booked a wedding-planner for a pre-session which Rory was ordered to attend, to get a sense of what the future wedding ought to look like; as Emily had put it. The last day before leaving would of course be spent with her mother - who had promised her a big and awesome surprise. Rory smiled when she thought about that. No one was as awesome as her mom, and she was going to miss her unbearably.

When she reached home she saw that someone was sitting on the front-porch, waiting. Getting closer she saw to her astonishment that it was Dean. She parked the car and took her bag out of the backseat, before turning around and saying;

"Hi you!"

Dean rose and lifted his hand in greeting.

Walking towards him she saw that he seemed nervous, and she therefore gave him a bright smile.

"Long time, no see!" she said in a cheerful voice; "How are you?"

"Good…" Dean gave her a quick and nervous smile before turning serious again. "Rory" he said hastily "can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure" she said, rather perplexed. She was a bit confused, but didn't want to show it. "Let's go inside, shall we?" They did so, and Rory proceeded to her room and placed her bag on the bed. Dean lingered in the living room, and she popped her head out, asking him if he wanted something to drink.

"Um, sure!" he answered, and she returned to the living room with a soda from the fridge.

He was sitting in the sofa, with his long features somewhat cramped in an uncomfortable position. She felt warm inside, seeing him like this. How many times had she seen him sitting just like that, in the same couch? He saw her smile, and frowned.

"What?" he asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing!" she smiled. "I'm just being a bit sentimental. That's all!" She sat herself next to him, still smiling.

Dean didn't respond, but took a deep gulp at the soda Rory had passed him and instantly started to cough.

"Oh!" Rory exclaimed in surprise. "Swallowed in the wrong throat? Hate when that happens!" unconsciously she started to pat his back. When she suddenly realizing what she was doing, she hastily retracted her hand as if burned.

When he finally finished coughing they sat in silence for a minute, both feeling awkwardly and tensed up. Dean was the one to finally break the spell with his words, spoken in a hoarse voice.

"I came to say goodbye" he said without lifting his eyes from the floor. She watched him, contemplating, and finally gave a silent nod.

"I'm really glad you came. Thank you!" Rory could feel the tenseness and awkwardness leaving the room, and she smiled at him with warmth that melted the last of it.

"I also wanted to tell you something" Dean's solemn voice persisted, not reacting to the radiating smile Rory gave him.

"What?" Rory asked, while dropping her smile, feeling both curious and sentimental.

He turned to face her, and she was taken aback by the intenseness of his stare. She instantly and unconsciously leaned herself backwards - to gain more space between them. He saw her movement and sighed while averting his eyes yet again to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." he said in a heavy voice, while shaking his head with a sigh.

"I-it's ok." Rory said in a try to sound normal. She was still pretty shocked by the look in his eyes "I'm glad that you are here" she hesitated slightly and then concluded; "I mean, you came for a reason, right?"

"Yeah…" Dean heaved, and fell then quiet yet again. His eyes had changed focus, and was now observing his tightly clasping hands "I came to tell you - that" then he fell quiet, without finishing the sentence.

Rory waited for him to continue, but finally asked with a cautious voice;

"What?"

Her voice seemed to bring Dean back to the present, and he flinched and shook his head with force. Then he swallowed loudly and finally spoke in a hoarse and low voice;

"I just felt that I - needed - to see - you before you... leave, and tell you that - I'll - miss... you."

"Oh." was her only response. She felt her cheeks burn as her eyes fell to her lap. She had not been expecting that. She knew she had to respond quickly, so she stammered the first words that came to mind;

"T-thanks Dean. I-I'm going to miss you to. I really am." As she said the words, she knew them to be true. Even though they had been avoiding each other for over two years, she felt as Dean was still important - in so many ways. He had once been her best friend, and she wanted him to know that she would really miss him, too. She wanted them to end on a good note, and she was suddenly feeling incredibly grateful that he had found the courage and strength to come here.

They room fell quiet, and after a moment Dean pulled himself up from the couch and turned to face the still seated Rory.

"I-I also wanted to apologize - for blaming you... for what happened with my m-marriage and everything. I-It really wasn't fair. I'm sorry." He exclaimed in a strange and nervous tone, and Rory felt her heart ache for him.

"Oh no" she hastily exclaimed "you don't have to apologize! Really, Dean…"

"And congratulations on your engagement, Rory!" he interrupted her in the same strange, and high-pitched voice "I never said that before, did I?"

"Thank you…" Rory answered reflexively, while observing the tall man's face with a small frown. He was acting really strange, she thought.

Dean's awkwardly pitched voice pressed on in the same manner, before Rory could say anything else;

"I always knew that you were special, Rory. That you were meant for something better" Dean seem to hesitate for a second, before concluding on a high note;"that you were meant for _someone_ better."

"Dean!" Rory exclaimed, with an confused frown on her face. She didn't know where this was coming from, but this was not going the way she wanted it to. She wanted them to end things on a good note...

"And now you've got everything." Dean pressed in the same strange, loud voice, "I mean; _Logan Huntzberger_. He's way out of anyone's league, right – just as you've always been …I'm happy for you!" he finished and suddenly fell quiet, with a drained and hollow look on his face.

Rory sat in silence, as she was lost for words. She was both waiting and hoping for Dean to go on, as she wanted to know where he was going with this. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to continue speaking, she sighed and rose from the couch.

She raised her head and met his gaze, while bending her neck backwards. She then told him in a serious and calm tone that she was happy too, and glad that he was happy for her. Secretly she was cursing him, and hoping that they still could get back on track to getting to that 'good-noted' ending.

"But Dean" she pointed out in an objecting tone, as she was shaking her head slightly "The picture of me as meant for 'something more' is not true, and I think you know that."

She reached for his hand and, while ignoring the fact that he obviously flinched by her touch, she gave him a reassuring smile as she continued; "I never want you to think that we didn't work out because of you, Dean, because it's not true" she paused to take a deep breath. She also made sure that he met her gaze and that he understood what she was saying "You have to know that you meant so much to me, and in my heart you are always going to be the boy who - " she hesitated, suddenly feeling filled with old memories and old emotions. She cleared her throat and went on "I-I mean, you built me a car!" She gave him a quick, meaningful smile, and continuing. "You were my first love, Dean. Nothing can ever take that away."

He held on to her hand and her gaze, and words were suddenly unnecessary. They both felt the same thing at that moment, and all he could say was;

"Yeah."

Rory felt herself drown in the old memories and the old feeling that was filling the room. For a moment the two of them were the two young kids they had once been, before they had both grown up and grown apart. Dean was the one who had seen her develop into the person she was today, and she was the one who had seen him struggling to become a man. Nothing could ever take that away, and therefore they were connected forever.

"Are you happy, Rory?" Dean suddenly asked, gazing down at her while still holding on to her hand.

Rory began by answering his question in a nodding motion, and in the end gave the full truth away by the brilliant smile that couldn't be controlled. She was _so_ happy, and she was _so_ sure she had chosen the right path. "Yes" she finally and quite unnecessarily breathed.

"Then I am happy for you." Dean answered, and she knew that it was true. She smiled again, for another reason - as they had finally ended on a good note.

While Rory stood on the front porch waving him goodbye, she thought of all the times she had seen him leave before. She instinctively knew in that moment - that this was the last time, the last time she would ever wave him goodbye from her porch. Feeling both sad and at ease with this notion, she steadfastly stood there as long as he remained in sight. Then she sighed and went inside, heavy in her steps, as she was strained with the concept of saying goodbye.

.

* * *

><p>o<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

FRIDAY

Paris was upset; that part was obvious. The less obvious part was the reason for her current animation. Rory had been dodging bullets for the last ten minutes, after a session of awkward silence and passive hostility since they got to the café where they had met up half an hour ago. Doyle sipped uncomfortable at his coffee, as Paris stated in a loud voice that she needed to go to the bathroom. Well alone, Doyle gave Rory an apologetic smile. She asked him quickly and in a low voice what was wrong with Paris, and was met by a theatrical sigh as Doyle began to explain.

"You know" he began in his usual pompous style "This really is partly your fault."

"What? Why?" Rory asked, frowning.

"Well, you are her best friend, and the only true competition she ever had." He continued and then purposely paused, sipping at his coffee.

"Well, yes I know that." Rory said, knowing how to play along.

"Exactly" Doyle continued."So she is obviously upset at you."

"Why?" Rory asked again, not understanding what Doyle was getting at.

Doyle slammed his cup onto the table and pierced her eyes with his while continuing in an agitated tone; "_Because_ you are making the wrong choice, of course! You are marrying into the Huntzberger family and putting your career second." His voiced became even more elevated as the continued; "_And_ because you are leaving for _California, Rory_!"

"Oh!" was all she could think of saying, realizing that the whole café was watching them as Doyle had been short of screaming at the end.

Doyle sighed and tilted his head, while looking at Rory with something strange in his eyes. "Yes." He said in a restraint voice. "As you might have understood, I am also a bit upset. Want to know why?" Suddenly he leaned across the table and uttered in a whispering tone; "You know what happens when Paris is upset? I do. Even _Paddy_ Doyle would become a punch-bag in a cage-fight with Paris." He sighed, leaned back again and took another sip from his coffee.

"Doyle" Rory began in overly pensive tone "Did Paris hit you?" She fought down a smile while continuing in the same style; "Do you want me to talk to her? Because I can, if you want me to!"

"No!" Doyle exclaimed, obviously indignated. "Any eventual complications regarding my girlfriend will be handled by me, thank you very much!" His eyes focused on something behind Rory, and he plastered a fake smile on his face while signaling warningly with his eyes. _'She's coming back. Don't say a word!'_ A second later Paris parked herself on the chair next to Doyle's, crossed her arms with great force and directed her penetrating stare at Rory. "Let's talk!" she said with a poignant voice.

"Ok." Rory replied, waiting for the continuation.

"Ok" Paris said. She hesitated a bit before continuing in a more tentative way; "Because we are friends, so… we should talk."

"Yes, Paris. As we are friends, we should talk. So what is it you want to talk about?"

Paris took hold of her cup, sipping from her coffee while gazing at Rory, and continued to speak in a casual fashion; "As a friend I want to tell you that I oppose your engagement and I question your half-witted decision to move across the country. What is your response?"

"Paris!" Rory exclaimed, feeling both hurt and offended.

"What?" Paris asked in an elevated voice. "As I am your friend, I am obliged to tell you my opinion. And my opinion is that you are making a mistake, Rory."

"And why is that exactly, Paris?" Rory asked in a defensive tone. "What is so wrong with wanting to be with the one you love? I mean, Doyle is following you, isn't he? Tell me, what is so different between your situation and mine?" she felt that was getting agitated, so she took a deep breath to calm herself.

Paris took another sip at her coffee, contemplated for a minute and said in a matter-of-fact way; "I see your point. Yes, there might appear to be similarities between our situations, but that is not entirely correct. Doyle, if he chooses to come with me, is not giving up his entire life. We are not moving across the country. And we are _not_ getting married."

"I know that," Rory submitted, "about marriage and us being young and all. And I know that California is far away. But, Paris, I would really want you to be happy for me. It would mean a lot." She met her friend's gaze and returned it, with equal determination.

The two young women stayed like that for a while, neither of them willing to buckle. Doyle glanced nervously back and forth between them, trying to estimate who would win the ongoing wrestling match. Finally Paris sighed, and held her hands up as a gesture of resignation.

"Fine." She said. "If you really are going through with it, I guess I have to support you."

"Thank you, Paris. That means a lot." Rory smiled, and took a bite from her doughnut.

"So I guess we are done here. Good talk! Doyle, finish you beverage!"

Rory continued to smile, chewing down her doughnut, while Doyle hastily swallowed his coffee. She was sure gonna miss Paris. Who would have thought?

.

* * *

><p>o<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

The Gilmores had prepared a fest this Friday. Emily had imported French duck, and hired a well-known chef for the entire evening. There would be six courses all in all, and she was convinced that the night would be perfect. The only thing bothering Emily was her husband's gloomy behavior which had persisted an entire week by now. She saw him heading for his office, but called out for him to come to the dining-room.

"What is it now, Emily? I'm actually very busy."

"Yes, Richard, I know you are. I just want you to look at this flower arrangement. Does it look crooked to you?

Richard stared at the flowers for a moment, before lashing out at his wife; "What does it matter, how the flowers look like? How can this possibly be of any importance, Emily?"

Emily gazed at him with her lips tightly pressed together, to stop her from speaking her mind. She had had it with his sulkiness and his brooding. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Richard." She said in a calm voice. "We need to discuss something."

Her husband was halfway to his office, and he didn't turn around when he answered her; "It was to wait, Emily. I have an important phone-call to make."

Emily felt her patience slip, and she raised her voice in an agitated demand; "Richard! Right now."

The man paused in surprise, and turned around to face his wife.

"Don't shout, Emily. Was has gotten into you?"

She raised her arms in sheer frustration, and started to explain her point of view in a high pitch. "What's gotten into me? I'll tell you what's gotten into me! You, Richard! All week you have been brooding, sulking and nothing short of rolling on the floor in a childish tantrum. I can't take it anymore! I won't have it!"

Richard shivered with indignation. What was she talking about? "I have done nothing of the sort!" he puffed, and felt his anger heating up.

"Enough, Richard!" Emily pressed on, "I know that you are upset over Rory's engagement, and the fact that she is moving away, but this has got to stop!" she looked at him with sympathy, and he felt his anger crumble.

"Oh God, you are right." He exclaimed, and felt the need to sit. He placed himself heavily in an armchair and continued to stare into nothing, deep in thought.

Emily sighed, and sat herself on the chair opposite her husband.

"The best thing we can do at this point, is to take advantage of the time we have left" Emily said in an attempted casual tone "And we won't, I repeat _won't_ let her know how upsetting this is for some of us! The girl has enough to think about these days- and the last thing she needs is to add grieving grandparents to her list" she paused and had to swallow, suddenly feeling ridiculously sentimental and sad. She tried to shake of the feeling but was met by her husband's understanding eyes. Involuntarily she gave in to her emotions, which caused her to characteristically getting angry. "Who asks a girl to move across the country, Richard? Who does that? I thought he was such a nice and considerate boy, but I was obviously gravely mistaking." She sighed and shook her head, while continued in the same agitated tone; "Our little Rory, when are we ever going to see her again? Richard, I am so worried for her!"

Richard watched his wife as she spilled her feeling for the entire household to see, and felt his own pain stir inside. His sadness was to grave to put into words, and he envied his wife for being able to express her emotions. His little girl was going away, and there was nothing he could do to stop her. Rationally he knew that she probably would be ok wherever she was, Rory always excelled in what she was doing, but instinctively and emotionally he was roaring with pain and despair. Since that moment, at the graduation-party when _that one_ decided to propose, he had been tackling feelings of deep aversion towards Rory's so called fiancé. I Richard's mind _that one_ was the distraction that so greatly had sidetracked his brilliant grandchild's from her supposed future. The future they had planned and decided upon together was gone; and who knew what would happen now. Richard closed his eyes when thinking about how far away California was, and that he wouldn't be able to protect her anymore. Words from his wife penetrated his thoughts, and he came back to the present.

"Do you hear me, Richard?" said Emily's piercing voice. "I said; we have to let her go. She is a young woman now, not a child anymore."

Richard sighed, and thought about what his wife just said. To him, Rory would always be a little girl. She was the very special little girl that one day came into his life and changed it completely. Richard had never loved anyone as much as he loved her, and he felt somewhat betrayed by her instant decision to let _that one_ take her away. To take _his place_, a very irrational voice inside him screamed. He sighed again and closed his eyes. It wasn't supposed to happen yet, he tries to reason with himself. She wasn't supposed to get married until much, much later, when she had accomplished all her dreams.

"She is too young!" he exclaimed, to his wife's surprised.

"We already had this conversation. She is the same age as I was when we got married. She is 22, and turning 23 in November. That is not too young to get married, Richard. That is not why you are upset, is it?" she asked with a frown.

"She has things to do!" Richard exclaimed in a sulky tone.

Emily stopped to examine her husband's face – looking for something, before speaking again. "So that is what this is all about. Hm. I should have guessed… So that was why you were so cold towards poor Logan at the engagement party."

"_Poor him_? I don't want to hear that name in this house, Emily! And I certainly don't want you to connect any inaccurate and undeserved epithet to his name."

Emily watched him in silence. Suddenly she rose from the chair and walk back into the dining room, leaving him alone in his misery. Observing the flower arrangement she saw that it indeed was crooked. She snorted in annoyance and loudly called for Inga, the household's current maid to come and fix it.

Tonight was going to be perfect; she would make sure of that. They were going to have six courses, and the duck was already prepared.

.

* * *

><p>o<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

At half past six the two youngest members of the Gilmore family were standing outside the head entrance of the Gilmore residence. As so many times before, they shared a potent look before one of them had to reach out and ring the bell. This time the older of the two not only shared a look, but reached out and grabbed the younger woman's hand. Together they stood, and united they were met by the household's current maid, who opened the door and gave them a questioning look.

"Ja?" she asked them.

"Um, hi!" Lorelai began. "You're new. And pretty! Isn't she pretty, Rory!"

"Mom, stop it!"

"Oh, but look at that hair, and those blue eyes! I want to caramelize you and put you in a box."

"MOM!" Rory exclaimed and quickly turned towards the girl holding the door open, apologizing on her mother's behalf. When she didn't get a respond she glanced perplexed at her mom.

"Do you think…" Rory began.

"Yeah, probably…" Lorelai answered. Then she took a deep breath at shouted; "Mother! We are stuck in the doorway! …Do the maid speak English?"

"Just …lite" the maid answered with a smile, and showed with her thumb and index finger just how little.

"So pretty…" Rory mumbled under her breath.

Lorelai snorted and said something about her daughter having a bad table-manner.

Emily suddenly appeared in the doorway with a graceful motion and a welcoming smile. The picture was only slightly disturbed by the fact that she scowled at the maid and made a hissing sound in her direction. They were shown inside and escorted by the hostess into the parlor.

"Um…mom?" Lorelai began when they all were seated in the parlor. "What's the deal with Cheryl Ladd at the door?"

Emily continued to smile graciously while answering; "Oh, yes. Pretty isn't she!" They all nodded in silent agreement. "Unfortunately she doesn't speak a word English, poor girl. I will have to fire her, of course." She contemplated this for a moment, then said; "Pity. I actually like her."

Lorelai gaped theatrically and put her hand to her ear while saying in a loud voice; "What? What? Did someone say something _nice_ about the maid? Did you hear that mom? In this house - how dare they?"

Emily pushed her lips together and gave her daughter a disdainful look before ignoring her and turning to her granddaughter.

"Rory, my dearest girl! Let me have a look at that gorgeous ring again!"

Rory felt a bit uncomfortable, but extended her arm and let her grandmother swoon over it, yet again.

"That boy has an excellent taste, Rory. You are lucky to have him." she smiled gracefully.

"Yes, that I am." Rory said.

Emily continued, with eyes only for her granddaughter; "As I told you before, the…"

"Um…where is dad?" Lorelai interrupted.

"Yeah" Rory said while looking around "Where is grandpa?"

Emily pressed her lips together, and frowned slightly, before restoring her face to a pleasant smile directed at Rory. "Your grandfather isn't feeling very well at the moment. Tonight it's just us girl. Isn't that fun?"

"What?" Rory breathed and stood up rigidly, "Is it something with his heart? Is he ok?" it was obvious that she was upset, and Emily cursed herself for not giving a more appropriate excuse for her husband's absence.

"Dearest girl, for heaven's sake sit down! He is not sick, he is in his study …sulking." she said, while gesturing towards the room's direction and dropping her pleasant smile for good this evening.

Rory sat down with a confused look on her face, and Emily turned to Lorelai with raised eyebrows. "Are you happy?" she asked in an accusing tone. "Now this evening is ruined. I had six course's prepared, you know." She sighed and fell backwards in the arm-chair; exhausted.

"What is wrong with dad?" Lorelai asked he mom.

Emily had placed her hand over her eyes, and now made a dramatic gesture to emphasize her troubled mind. "Oh, I am so tired of his whining and his brooding. I simply don't know what to do anymore."

Lorelai and Rory shared a look, and Rory was at the loosening and of the short-lived battle.

"Grandma" Rory began "Did something happen?"

Emily sighed yet again, before removing her hand from her eyes and turning the gaze towards Rory. "Nothing that you need to worry about, dearest girl." she said reassuringly.

"But I want to help if…" Rory continued, before being interrupted by Emily. "You are the sweetest girl in the world. But I assure you, there is nothing for you to worry about. Your grandfather is fine! We had a small argument this afternoon, and that is all."

If you say so…" Rory said, unsure.

"Oh there, there! My, it totally slipped my mind! We have drink to your happiness, Rory!"

"O-Ok!"

At that moment Lorelai excused herself, in a pretence-visit to the bathroom. Instead she went towards her father's study and knocked at the door. After a grunt from inside, she opened it and stood somewhat cautiously in the doorway, watching her father.

"Lorelai." he said in a depressed voice, while avoiding eye-contact by reading a document at his desk. "How lovely to see you."

"Um… could you be a little _less_ convincing?" She walked in to the room, and closed the door behind her. While watching at the man in front of her she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't know what was happening here, but she knew she didn't like it. "Dad" she began "what are you doing?"

"I'm finishing up work." He said in a dejected voice. "I am afraid I'm a bit behind since my trip to the hospital." The word's alone, she could have believed – but the tone of his voice told Lorelai that he was not fit for work; and therefore that he was lying.

"Dad. What are you _doing_? Rory is out there, waiting for you, and you are sitting here all cramped up in the dark doing nothing." Lorelai's voice had such an accusing and disappointed tone that Richard finally raised his head and met her gaze.

"I am not doing _nothing_, Lorelai. I am reading a very important proposition. I am sorry, but I will have to ask you to leave, as I have work to do. Goodbye." He lowered his head, and continued to read the document in silence.

Lorelai held her ground, feeling the anger rise within her with every heartbeat. Finally she took a deep breath to calm herself and stated in a calm voice; "You do not get to do this."

Richard didn't answer immediately, but she kept her eyes on him – watching his every movement. Finally he spoke.

"What, exactly, don't I get to do _in my own house_, Lorelai?"

"You do not get the privilege to get upset over Rory's decision. You do not get the privilege to act out on your rage. You _do_ _not_ get the privilege to be the one in _pain_." She managed to keep her voice steady for the duration of her speech, even though her inside was overflowing with forceful emotions.

Richard remained quiet, and Lorelai took it as a sign to continue. "Please, look at me!" she said in a choked voice. Her father raised his head to meet her gaze - and she instantly saw her own emotions mirrored in his eyes. There it was; the pretty cocktail of sadness, anxiety and regret stirred with guilt-ridden anger and despair. When seen in someone else's face, she knew that it was ghastly.

"Dad" she continued in a tired voice; "You do not get to do those things, just as I don't get to do those things. Just as I can't tell my daughter what I _really think_ of her choices, neither can you. None of us have the right to do those things." She watched him in silence before finally asking him; "do you understand what I am saying, dad?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. Lorelai clasped her hands tightly and said tentatively; "good, then I guess we're on the same …page, and all that." While she turned around to open the door, Richard spoke in a low voice. "What?" she said, as she hadn't heard him. He rose from his chair, walked towards her and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder when he reached her. "Thank you." he said.

"Um… For what, exactly?" his daughter asked, feeling more than a bit awkward in this position.

"For sharing my pain" he said in a normal voice. He hesitated for a moment "Our pain, I guess." Then he smiled.

"Ok, yeah, you are …welcome." Lorelai said as her father retracted his arm to correct his bow tie.

"Well then!" Richard said in a frisky voice "Let's see what your mother's version of a perfect Friday dinner looks like, shall we?"and he walked out from the study with steady steps towards the parlor, where his beloved grandaughter was waiting for him.

Lorelai lingered for a moment in the study. She smoothed the fabric of her dress, closed her eyes for a moment, and focused solely on her breathing. Then she opened her eyes, placed a smile on her face and walked into the parlor, where she was met by the excited look upon her daughter's face.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A bit sad at the end, I know. As I think you realized by now, the "quality-time schedule" is a perfect setup for me to give a shot at portraying our beloved characters reaction and behavior to Rory's choice to marry Logan - hopfully with some accuracy and IC. Wonder how well I'm doing so far... Anyway, I'm having fun, fun, fun. Hope you do too! Again please REVIEW, nothing gets your spirit up as someone's positive feedback.**

**I am starting on the next chapter tomorrow, will upload as soon as possible. Thank you for reading! /A**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here is the third chapter. It consists of Rorys's Saturday and Sunday, as she spends it with her family. **

**I want to yet again thank eveyone for the positive feedback! As I already implied; it means the world to know that others appriciates the work, and is makes the long process of finishing a chapter seems so much shorter. :) **

**Please enjoy & please review!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

CHAPTER 3

SATURDAY

Rory opened her eyes with a smile on her face.

She stayed like that, unmoving for a minute, while trying to remember the pleasant dream she had awoken from.

After a while she abandoned the attempt, pulled herself into a sitting position and stretched her upper body. Her eyes landed on the brilliant stone on her finger, which suddenly had transformed into something magnificent when capturing and radiating the streams of morning light that slipped through the window. She smiled, touched the stone with her other hand and was momentarily lost in thoughts of love and longing.

Last night they had been on the phone for almost two hours, and she was therefore supposed to feel fulfilled and recharged. That was not the case, though - as her whole body was aching for him. They had talked about the first day at his new job, (which had gone very well, by the way) and their new house (which was filled with boxes just waiting for them to unpack).

Rory informed him that she had found a new job vacancy which she felt instantly curious about. It was at a new, independently driven, webpage that was created as an alternative to the dominating daily newspapers in San Fransisco. She had stumbled upon the information by chance when she was doing the groundwork for her job-application for the Chronicle and the San Francisco Bay Guardian, and was very exited about it.

She also told Logan about the phone-call she'd received during the day from Hugo Gray, who (to her surprise and exitment) had asked to meet her. "That's huge, Ace!" she had heard an equally exited Logan say "You got to go to that meeting! You know, Hugo has become a pretty big deal in the industry since the launch of his webpage."

"Yeah, I know!" Rory echoed, smiling broadly "We're actually meeting up on Monday, for a _business_-brunch in the city."

"That's sounds very exciting, Ace!"

"Yeah, and very businessy. You know, I'm suddenly feeling very frisky'ish."

"Wish I could be there and see it. Rory Gilmore; feelin' frisky."

"Logan! I didn't mean it like that..."

"As I've said before, Ace. I love it when you're working blue."

"Logan!"

The last hour of the conversation had been spent in the same manner - with the two of them talking about nothing at all. They had reflected upon the remaining days until they got to see each other, and concluded that despite the fact that it sucked to be apart, they soon would be together again - always. Despite that, Rory still had to convince Logan a while later, that the idea of him flying down over the weekend was pretty bad - considering that he had just gotten there and she had the whole weekend planned out anyhow.

She sighed and rose from the bed, heading for the shower. She had decided to not be pouty, despite the aching longing she felt for her fiancé, and was determined to follow through on that decision. Passing a window facing the front yard, she suddenly caught a glimpse of a moving figure outside. She paused, while gazing out the window, trying to get a better sense of what was going on.

It was of course her mother, Rory soon realized. She was seemingly busy with something - undefined -, Rory concluded. Grabbing hold of something, to Rory's eyes, similar to a giant yellow umbrella (extracted from the trunk of her car) Lorelai was entering the garage. When she disappeared out of vision, Rory turned away from the window and went to the bathroom. Her face was covered in a grin, and she even took a couple of dancing step on her way through the house - as she felt pretty damn good.

Her mother sure was awesome, Rory thought - and she was convinced that come Wednesday, an awesome surprise would be waiting for her. No, she concluded; no time to be pouty.

.

* * *

><p>o<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Positioned in an armchair a very content Christopher watched his two daughters, who both currently were engrossed in the book that told the adventures of Charlie, Willie Wonka and the infamous chocolate factory. His eyes took in the picture before him, as the girls were tightly bundled up together on the couch.

His eyes suddenly met Rory's, and she gave him a look of significance, while nodding in direction of her little sister. Smiling in response to Rory's meaningful look, he saw the same thing she did.

The two girls had undeniable similarities, and the way Gigi so obviously was held captive in the story reminded him of a young Rory. While his oldest daughter continued to read aloud, Christopher continued to absorb the scene. Gigi she had found the entranced to the wonderful world of Roald Dahl, and he smiled when thinking about that there wes no turning back at this point.

The threesome had spent the entire morning together, and after a lavish breakfast made by the household's master himself in the best of his ability, they were now soothing their bellies and resting their way through the early part of the day in the living room. Lorelai was expected to come by any minute now to fetch the fruit of her loin, as the two of them were heading out on their weekend-long and long-awaited road-trip.

Christopher suddenly felt somewhat downcast, where he sat. He wasn't proud of it, but couldn't help but feeling left out. Rory was of course closest to her mom, but seeing his two girls getting along so well made him yet again realize that things had gone terribly wrong this year. In his heart he felt that things were not supposed to be this way, and the splitting of their family was the source of his current discomfort.

After a failed marriage with Rory's mom, Christopher had momentarily lost the ability to understand what was supposed to happen next. As he had in some sense always seen himself as growing old with Lorelai, (rooted in an 25 year old certainty that they would eventually end up together) he had after their failed marriage found himself in a state of shock. When the shock eventually had worn of, he had realized that he now was emptyhanded on many levels. He hadn't yet found a way to pick himself up from that.

He continued to watch the bundle of the two absorbed girls in front of him, and he smiled with a stroke of sadness.

The fact that Rory actually was getting married, was to him pretty hard to process. To Christopher, who had missed out on so much of Rory's life, she was still a young girl. For her to even thinking of marriage, was actually making him a bit uncomfortable. He had to admit, though, that he really liked that Logan-guy. Another thing was that he could clearly see that they made sense together as a couple, and he also knew that Logan made his daughter very happy.

He remembered the first time he met Logan, and reflected upon how the awkward beginning now had been turned around into something as a mutual understanding and liking between the two men. So yes, he liked the guy.

The thing he didn't like, not one bit, was the current situation. The truth was, Christopher though, that Logan had forced his daughter into moving to the other side of the country. When he had proposed, he had also asked Rory to give up her entire life, and her life-long dream of working as a journalist at the New York Times. That was a thing Christopher neither liked nor approved of.

His general and collected thoughts regarding the situation was in the end that Rory, with her unfailing sense of right and wrong, was more capable of choosing the right path than he himself had ever been. Therefore, as her father, he had decided to support her decision. As her dad, he would be waiting on the sidelines - ready to jump in if help was ever needed.

Rory read the last line of the story, and then closed the book's covers firmly but gently, while keeping an eye at her sister who were lost deep in thoughts. Rory yet again gave her father a knowlingly smile, and then turned to Gigi and asked in a somewhat amused voice;"Did you like it? You know, when I was younger, it actually used to be my favorite book. I have probably read it a thousand times. I even slept with it under my pillow, for a while." she hesitated, reflecting for a second before continuing; " That was, until my mom found out. Then she made me promise to read something else, and she brought a bunch of other books home and..." she paused when realizing that she was losing track of the conversation, and started over.

"So, did you -like it?" she asked her younger sister again.

Gigi, who had turned her little face towards Rory while listening to her speech, answered by nodding in silence.

"Well, good!" Rory said with a firm and serious voice, nodding once before continuing; "The truth is that I actually brought it for you."

Gigi's eyes widened slightly and she bursted out in a thrilled voice; "Can I have it? Please!"

While watching Gigi, trying to repress the bemused smile on her face she said; "Yeah, its yours. I think you'll have better use of it than I do now, and also - I want you to have something to remember me. You know, I am going pretty far away, and I wont see you very often from now on." She smiled at Gigi and concluded with saying "So, here you go!" and handing the book over to her excited sister, who instantly opened and started to browse the pages.

"Oh, that's right!" Rory exclaimed, instantly rising from the couch. While hastening towards the entrance hall she continued; "Dad, I have something for you, too!"

After a minute she returned with a package in her hands, and handed it to her father with an excited look in her face.

Christopher was obviously touched, and had to clear his throat before speaking; "Thanks Rory" He began "but, really you didn't have to do bring me anything! Thanks!" he continued after a slight hestiation; "You are actually making me kind of scared, with all that talk about keepsakes to remember you. You make it seem like we're never gonna see you again…"

"No, it's not like that." Rory responded in a bright voice, waving her hand in reassurance, and continued excitedly; "This is just something that I wanted you to have anyway. Come on! Open it!"

The gift-wrap was hastily removed, uncovering a framed picture. Christopher inhaled in surprise and felt a sudden throb when the old memories resurfaced. The photo was from last autumn, and centered on three smiling figures sitting in a rain of falling leaves. The afternoon sun was streaking the ground through the crowns of the trees, and bathed the whole picture in golden glimmer. In short, it was a beautiful image. Christopher examined the two girls in the photograph, and found that even here the similarities between the two of them were apparent, even though one was blond where the other one had chest-nut colored hair. He himself seemed happy as a clam, and why wouldn't he be, while surrounded by two beautiful daughters and having a nearly perfect day.

"Thank you." He breathed.

"I hope it is - ok," Rory began, somewhat hesitant when seeing the look on her fathers face. "I know that it was a day we spent all together, and that mum was the one holding the camera – but it's just -a really pretty picture!" she finally spurted out; feeling more than a bit stupid "Don't you think?"

His eyes finally left the picture, and he smiled heartfelt at his daughter. "Yeah!" he exclaimed "It's a really beautiful picture and a wonderful gift. Thank you, Rory." he hugged his daughter with one arm, while still holding on to the framed photo with the other hand. He held it up for them both to see, still with his arm around her.

"Well, the truth is that I was looking through photo albums the other day, and found this picture." Rory began in the same excited voice "And I really just wanted a copy for myself at first, to bring with me to – you know, but then I realized that you might want a copy as well. And I guess I didn't think much more than that -about… It's just such a nice picture of the three of us. I mean the sun and the leaves, and -oh, we look so happy." She heard herself rambling, and finally bit her lip to keep quiet.

"Yeah" Christopher breathed. "It really is a beautiful picture, isn't it." He paused for a moment, thinking before continuing in a lighter tone; "So, did you find any other photos to take with you?"

"Yeah" she said. "I actually went through all the old photo albums we've got - and by the way, _man_, do I have a sick mom. The number of photos with baby-me in strange home-made outfits would definitely get someone to revaluate her fitness as a parent. I'm talking _hamburger_, _doughnut_, _hot dogs _- you name it."

Christopher started to laugh, remembering the pictures he hadn't seen in years. "Your mom have always held a certain fascination for junk-food, I'll give you that."

"Yeah, and anyway, I'm not taking those. But, sure. Some with mom, and some with Lane, some with grandma and grandpa, and…" she hesitated slightly before continuing; " …of course the picture of us three."

Christopher understood that his daughter left a certain person's name out in consideration for her dad, and felt a streak of annoyance mixed with guilt. He quickly repressed the unwelcome feelings, and nodded, smiling at his daughter.

It was time, he thought, to get to the point. He had been meaning to bring something up all morning, but in their usual way - while touching upon the subject of Rory's childhood - they had avoided the subject and therefore avoided to acknowledge the fact that he had been absent as a father.

"Actually, the truth is that there is something I want to talk to you about." he began in a hoarse voice.

"What?" Rory asked in a light tone.

"Well, it's about us, and our relationship, actually." he continued in the same, strained voice.

"Ok?" was Rorys hestitant respond.

"Well" he began, clearing his throat before going on "the truth is that I always feel a bit sad when talking about your childhood. I mean - I messed up - and I missed it." he watched his daughter, who remained silent, while continuing "An that, as is probably is the stupidest thing I ever done, it's also my greatest regret."

He had to swallowed before continuing; "I would actually do anything to go back in time, and change the way things happened. My own behaviour. But - I can't, and now you're moving across the country." He took a deep breath before continuing, with obvious animation in his voice; "You're all grown up now. I mean, you are getting married."

He hesitated for a moment before continuing with more forcefulness in his tone; "What I'm trying to say is that I know that it probably is too late for me to step in as a dad here. But Rory - I really want to. And I really hope you can understand how much that would mean for me."

She met his gaze, and saw the earnestness in his pleading eyes.

"What do you mean, exactly?" she finally asked in a hesitant voice.

"I-I want to give you something." he said, and without any other words turned around and left the room. He went into his bedroom, pulled out the top case of his drawer, picked up an envelope and returned to his waiting daughter - handing it to her.

"What is it?" Rory asked. Turning it around she could with some difficulty read the inscription as her own name, written with her father's badly crooked hand.

She met her fathers gaze, and raised her brow in question.

"It's my way of making things right. It's a gift." he stated, and continued in a tentative tone; "Because- I really want you to to be happy, Rory. I-I want you to open it later, not now. And then we can discuss it."

Rory stood in silence, holding on to the envelope in deep contemplation.

Her dad.

He was who he was and Rory both accepted and cared for him in all his flaws and with all his shortcomings. She could see there he was coming from; that he wished to correct old mistakes and make things right.

In Rory's mind he already achieved just that, by caring for and bringing up Gigi. Rory's own stance was that she didn't need him like that, and that he with his absence in her childhood honestly didn't have the right to make any decisions on her part.

In the same time she felt the throbbing and undeniable wish to make her dad happy. He was what he was.

He was her dad.

"I really appriciate the offer - and the gesture" Rory's gentle voice said "but you really don't have to feel like you have to make things right, dad. I-I mean, I understand that you feel that you haven't always been there, but honestly that's not the way _I_ feel." she hestitated, then decided to tell him the truth; "Anyway, _not anymore_. But, I mean - we have really started to getting close lately, and I am so happy for that!" she gave him a quick smiled before continuing; "And also, the way you stepped up and helped me when I really needed it, by paying my Yale tuition, that meant so much to me." she paused for a second, frowning as she thought "Maybe I never really told you that, - I guess I never did, did I? But, the thing is that by doing that, you really did more that enough!"

Christopher felt the wormth of his daughter's words resonate inside, and felt a smile steadily forming on his face. Then he saw that Rory was holding out the envelope, silently trying to make him take it back, and shook his head in response.

"Really" Rory said, shaking her head slightly "I can't take it with me, if I don't get to open it now. I-I don't want to leave without even knowing what it is you are trying to give me."

"Just take it." Christopher said in a low, calm voice, "and we'll continue this converation after you have seen what's inside."

And that had to be the end of their argument, as the doorbell rang and a howling Gigi ran past them to open the door. Rory saw her mother's figure in the hallway, and gave her father a last glance of opposition before giving up and finally placing the envelope inside her bag.

Her father promised to be at the airport come Thursday, so their goodbyes were not of a final nature. Rory left the building accompanied by her mom, excitedly involved in a heated descussion regarding the trip ahead, and momentarily forgot both the envelope and all it signified.

.

* * *

><p>o<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

They were finally on their way. The last time they had been on a road-trip had been their delayed celebration of Rory's 21st birthday, and that was a long time ago. This time it was different, because they hadn't planned in advance where they were going.

Rory sat in the passenger's seat glancing at her mother - who had turned their homemade CD on, and was currently head-banging her way through the chorus of her favorite song with the Go-Go's. She pulled out her notebook from her purse, and began scribbling. As she had been strictly forbidden by her mother to plan ahead, Rory now had to begin from scratch with the weekend's schedule. A content smile spread across her face - as planning and organizing was one of her favorite things.

Hmmm... They had to be back at least at 8 pm tomorrow, as she had to get up early and drive to New York for her brunch-business-meeting with Hugo Gray. In usual Rory-style, she had already prepared everything she needed for the meeting, so the only thing important, Rory thought, was that they got home in time for her to get a good night's rest.

That gave them around 5 hours on the road today, as they would probably choose to make a couple of stops. If they got up early tomorrow they would have…

Suddenly her notebook was in her mother's hand instead of hers. Lorelai gave her daughter a sweet smile as opened the window, getting ready to throw out the object in he hand

"Mom, don't do that! I promise - no more planning. Ok?"

"Oh! 'Override command for target', attagirl!"

"Haha! Very funny." Rory said in a offended voice, as ther obsession with organisation was somewhat of a sore spot.

"You know" Lorelai continued in a deadly serious voice while she handed Rory the notebook "Actually, you're up for a road trip like no creature ever experienced. The mere thought of the awesomeness that we are going to embark upon is enough to _kill_ a man."

"Like - the Killer Joke?"

"Pfft! Youngling… More like…Um, '_Eraserhead'."_

"Hm. sounds scary."

"Yeah! You bet it's scary."

Rory's eyes fell on the road signs as they passed in fast speed, and after a while she asked her mother which way they were going. Her mother's answer was to reach for her bag and grab something from inside it, then holding the object out for Rory to take.

"Seriously mom?" Rory asked in a somewhat testy voice; crossing her arms and directing a frown at the other woman. Lorelai finally got tired of extending her arm and therefore firmly placed the object in her daughter's lap.

Rory sighed, thought of prolonging her resistance for a while, but finally yielded and took hold of the Magic 8-ball that her mother had given her.

"Live a little!" her mother said in a frisky tone.

"Yeah," Rory answered in a skeptical voice "Life on the dark side."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They followed through with the whole magic 8-ball thing and had, as the magic ball had directed them, made their first stop in a town with remarkable resemblance to Stars Hollow. They had even found a diner named "Laura's", and was overwhelmed when they saw the owner, Laura, in the flesh.

They tried to explain their excitement to the somewhat grouchy old woman, when trying to get a refill of coffee from the jug she was holding.

"You see" Lorelai began tentatively "In our town we have a diner owned by Luke, and, here the diner is called 'Laura's' – isn't that freaky!"

She woman looked at her with indifferent eyes - still firmly holding on to the jug, and therefore denying them more coffee.

"Oh" Rory filled in "but you see, the thing is - our town, is almost _exactly_ like this one." She gave the woman a conspiratory look and concluded with; "Freaky, huh!"

The two sitting women turned to each other and nodded in agreement.

"It's almost as if this was another version of our universe." Lorelai said.

"Yeah! A universe where Laura never married Luke!" said Rory, in an enlightened and engaged voice.

Lorelai gasped, before continuing; "This opens up so many questions. Is the gender equality somehow in balance? Did the victimized Laura become a symbol of justice?"

"Did or did not 'General Hospital' become the longest running soap-opera in history?" Rory intersected.

"You two are really weird - and I think you've had enough coffee." the scowling owner named Laura told them, before turning around and heading back to the counter.

She two women sat in silence, watching her leave, before turning to each other and simultaneously saying; "Freakish!"

"_That_ was Officer Krupke." Lorelai said in a stunned voice.

"It so was!" Rory responded, echoing her tone.

They both fell quiet, in mutual agreement of the awesomeness of the moment, while finishing up their desserts.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The magic 8-ball later guided them towards a worn down and somewhat deserted-looking inn, called "the Beagle bark Park" - that was considerably faithful to its visible theme.

Arriving to the small, empty parking lot, they saw that the inn's garden was decorated with ceramic beagles of all shape and sizes. Standing on the front-porch they also noticed that the doorbell was shaped like a dog's head – with the nose being replaced by the actual button to press.

Lorelai gave the thing a long, loathing look - and asked her daughter in an uncertain voice; "What do you think? Too late to turn around?"

Rory shook the item in her hand with a concerned look and observed the answer it produced. Smiling she gave an encouraging nod towards the dog-shaped doorbell and said in a sing-song voice "Magic ball says!"

Sighing heavily, Lorelai extended her arm and pressed the button, then made a grunting noise when hearing the barking sound it produced.

Rory suppressed her smile when the door suddenly opened - showing the figure of an awfully tall man wearing a beagle tie and a huge grin.

"Oh boy." Lorelai said, under her breath.

.

* * *

><p>As the owner guided his hesitant guest towards their room, he seized the opportunity to entertain them by telling the story behind the inn's unusual theme. The story wasn't very long - as it solely consisted the owner's immense fascination for dogs (beagles, in particular), and his wish to create an oasis for Connecticut's like-minded to turn to.<p>

"Uhum" Lorelai nodded, with obvious engagement "That's why we are here. For the…oasis-thing."

"You have many dogs yourself?" the tall owner asked, while stroking his beagle tie and pausing in front of a door with a picture of a dog in a pirate costume attached to it.

"Well there is one. Paul Anka. He's a dog."

"Um … Is this our room?" Rory interrupted her mother while pointing toward the door; and the somewhat perplexed owner turned his gaze and beamed in her direction.

"Yes! This is the pirate-room!"

He handed Rory the keys and said in a rehearsed voice; "Welcome, I hope the stay will _whisk_ you off your feet, and that you will have a thrilling _tail _for years to come!

Lorelai's eyes widened and her expression was suddenly very grave, with only the twitching corners of her mouth revealing her repressed desire to laugh. As Rory saw the warningly signs she hurriedly thanked the inn keeper and quickly dragged her mother into their room, before they both collapsed in laughter.

.

* * *

><p>o<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

SUNDAY

The next day was spent by the law of the magic 8-ball, just as the previous one. Naturally, the first part of the morning was dedicated for documentation. Picture-taking was orchestrated both inside and outside the Beagle bark park, with and without the inn keeper (whose name they now knew was Paul) and with all the different beagles that adorned the inn. In the end, as the duo apparently made such a huge impression, the in-keeper handed them the smallest of the ceramic figures as a keepsake.

As so it was that they drove on towards the forthcoming destinations, with the beagle neatly tucked in and resolutly placed in the trunk of the car.

The day was with good meature just as crazy as the day before. The Gilmore-girls embarked upon the magic balls commands with great dedication, as they both felt the coming Thursday, with all it life-changing events, creeping closer and closer.

In was past 9 pm when they finally returned to the streets of Stars Hollow, and Rory was a bit annoyed due to the fact that they were over an hour late according to her schedule. With that she was referring to the started attempt to a schedule that so hastily had been aborted by her mom the day before, and yet somehow had managed to conclude the time they ought to be back.

As they were both extremely hungry they had formed a brilliant plan, consisting of them knocking on Luke's door until he opened and then (even though the place was closed) convincing him to make them their favorite hamburgers.

Parked outside the diner they found themselves hesitating, as the idea suddenly seemed somewhat rushed. Instead, the two women wisely enough decided to find another source for food; first step would be to scrutinize their own fridge of its content.

Well at home, and with left-over from various places in her belly, an exhausted Rory started to unpack her bag. It was past 10 pm by now, and she had to go to bed. While pulling the clother out of the bag, she finally remembered the envelope. The envelope with her name written on the front, in her dad's untidy hand. The thing she so totally had blocked from her concious until now. She sighed heavily and pulled it out from its hidden place, inside the bag's inner pocket.

She held it in both hands, examining it, and contemplating how it made her feel.

Just as before, she felt the initial need to return it unopened, and to run away from having to handle whatever the content of the envelope was. She knew she couldn't do that, though. The moment she had yielded and accepted the item, she had agreed to consider the content; no matter what it was.

Therefore she finally sat herself on her bed and opened the envelope with a penknife. As the ripping sound of the torn material faded she reached inside the paper cover and resolutely pulled out its content.

It was two separate papers.

One was a letter written in her dad's messy hand, the other one was a legal document - binding and allowing her to be the recipient in a trust fund established by her dad.

_As I thought_, she said to herself, while examining the paper.

When her eyes finally found the figures that told her the fund's total asset - she couldn't help but flinch in surprise.

Swallowing hard she folded the paper carefully and placed it gently back inside the envelope. She then reached for the other paper that was lying on the bed, and started to read.

Her father's letter. Reading it wasn't all that easy at first, but as soon she had decoded the crooked and disfigured scrawl, she could read the content without much difficulty.

.

_Rory_

_As you know I am not the best of fathers; history has proven that. _

_This is something I regret with a depth that I sincerely hope you will never experience yourself, nor perhaps ever fully understand._

_I know that with the history we have, it would be both selfish and inappropriate for me to interfere with the way you live your life. I also know that you have inherited your mother's approach to the world in many ways, and are therefore both strong and independent. _

_Something you may also have inherited is your mother's approch to wealth and privileges. It is with her history understandible that she raised you to stand on your own feet, and never to ask for any unfair advantages. _

_With that approach to the world, you have become such an incredible woman, and I am immensely proud to be able to call you my daughter._

_Because you are my daughter, and that means what is mine is also yours. _

_By being your father it also means that I will fight for my heartfelt wish for you to have everything and anything in the world. _

_This is my way of trying to give you the world, dearest daughter. _

_Love dad_

__.__

Rory read and re-read the letter, and finally felt the implication of her father's word sink in. She sat there for a while, staring into the distance, contemplating. Then she folded the paper with a stroking and lingering motion, before putting the letter back into envelope. She carefully placed the envelope in her bag, and continued, yet again lost in thoughts, to the bathroom to get ready for bed - as she had an early morning.

Rory didn't tell her mother about the envelope, as her mind at the moment was both too stunned and too overwhelmed for her to fully comprenehend the choice she had to make.

Neither did she tell Logan.

Therefore it was; that when he asked her if something was wrong, she fell quiet - suddenly feeling both sad and alone. Alone in the burden of having to choice, and sad with the thought of hurting someone whatever she choose. Her father's wishes collided with her mother's, and the daughter found herself torn.

Rory wanted nothing more in that moment, than for him to tell her that undefined _something. _The words that would suddenly make everything right, and help her find her peace. She wanted to hold him, to feel warm and sparkly; as she always did when he was close. That, she couldn't do though, as there were miles and miles in distance between them.

Instead she held her silence, while Logan's voice trailed its way across the seemingly endless, separating distance. She closed her eyes and felt the night dissolve, as she was falling into darkness. His voice followed her into the slumber, and held her warm. Then she heard him say that undefined _something_, those words that made everything seem alright. Her last thoughts before falling into a deep sleep were warm and sparkly; the way his presence always made her feel.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Hmmm... What are your thoughts? **

**I will begin on the next chapter tomorrow, where Rory will meet Hugo Gray, and possibly decide that to do about the content of the envelope. (nice teaser, don't you thing?)**

**Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW!**

**. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the fourth chapter of my story. I hope you find it worth the wait! ****I actually had some trouble making it, as it somehow took life on its own. It needed som extra care to get back on track, so to speak :)**

**Anyways, it's finally complete, the most dramatic chapter yet. Read on, dear fellow, read on!**

**And again thank you all for the positive feedback, and for taking an interest! It means the world to know that so many is enjoying the story, and was the main reason this chapter survived the series of trail and error that it had to endure to be complete.**

**PLEASE ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

.

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 4<span>

MONDAY

She was sitting at a table, stoking the material of her freshly pressed suit, and waiting for her brunch-date to arrive. As she saw a tall figure emerging in the corner of her eye, she turned her gaze to the entrance – and then quickly averted her eyes since the face was unknown.

He was late. Rory herself had been there pretty early, but as the time came close to a quarter past ten, she began to be bothered. They had agreed to meet at ten o'clock.

Reaching down to seize the phone in her purse - to check for missed messages - she suddenly heard his voice, as he called her name.

She raised her head and watched his form zigzagging its way through the room to her table. She noticed that he was casually clothed; wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans - and Rory suddenly felt both uncomfortable and overdressed in her smartly pressed suit.

"Hi!" she smiled at him, standing up to greet him.

"Hi!" he heaved, obviously out of breath. "I'm sorry I am late!"

"Oh no" Rory replied, waving her hand in comfort before continuing; "Strictly speaking, you are actually _not_. Little known fact - a meal is not considered to be brunch, if its starts before ten thirty."

He smiled at her, questioning; "Is that so?"

"That it is." Rory nodded, and turned towards the table as Hugo gestured for her to sit down.

"So" he said, as they had placed themselves at the table; "Is that another thing they teach you at Yale?"

"No" Rory replied "My grandmother deserves the praise for that."

"Hm" he said, contemplating for a moment before saying; "But, then what about second breakfast?"

Rory shrugged, and said in an unfussy tone; "It's kind of the same. But as a brunch is meant to surrogate both the breakfast and the lunch – I guess it would mean that if you have breakfast, than you can't have brunch. Then, I suppose it's…"

"A second breakfast." Hugo intersected, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah" Rory agreed, smiling in his direction.

After they ordered their meals, they engaged themselves in a discussion concerning a very intriguing article in Hugo's magazine's latest issue - about the Chinese market, and the danger of a superpower-in-waiting.

"By the way, congratulations!" Hugo said, suddenly remembering. Smirking and raised his glass he said; "Feelin' good?"

"Oh, you heard?" Rory said and blushed faintly, while her hand unconsciously sought her finger with the ring. "Thanks! It feels… great, I guess."

Hugo seemed somewhat puzzled, staying silent for a second before asking in a baffled voice; "Heard - what?"

Rory blinked, and hastily answered in a high voice; "No – Yeah, the graduation! …It feels great!"

Hugo's eyes considered the figure in front of him in stillness, probing for answers. As he watched her closely pressing her hands together, with the right one sheltering the left, he raised his eyes to meet her gaze - raising his brow in question.

Rory saw the look on his face and relaxed her hands in response, revealing at the same time the hidden gem on her finger.

Feeling pretty proud of his deductive skills, Hugo nodded once and stated; "You're engaged. Wow! Well, congrats on that, too."

"Well, thanks" Rory said, feeling embarrassed.

"Impressive, I'd say; marrying into the Huntzberger family. _That_ _is_ something." His voice had found a teasing pitch, and Rory responded with a guilty grin.

"Yeah, well" she shrugged and continued with a slight scowl forming in her face; "Believe it or not, that part was actually _never_ on my Christmas list."

Hugo raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead he took a massive bite of his sandwich and started chewing.

After thinking and chewing for a moment, he finally swallowed - then declared in a strident voice; "That Mitchum is a total ass, by the way. A brilliant ass - but an ass, no less"

"True." Rory agreed, and the two of them smiled in joint agreement.

"Ok." Hugo declared in a decisive tone while wiping his sandwich-sticky hands on the napkin. "To the point. The reason why I called you, Rory, was to talk to you about a job. It's a spot on Obama's campaign tour, and I believe you'd be perfect for it."

"Oh…" was Rory could utter, before being interrupted.

"It is hard work, but a great experience. You'd get to meet a lot of great people, and also have the chance to form great associations."

"Well…" Rory began, trying to intersect - but Hugo pushed on.

"The fact is that I have spoken to a few people, and told them about you. I told them of how remarkable you are, and that you have the prospective to become something grand one day. And well, after some arm-twisting and lots and lots of chatting I am proud to say that I have secured a ticket on that train for you."

Rory swallowed hard. She tried to speak, but didn't know what to say. Just now, had he really said all those stuff about her? She felt a warm and bubbly feeling spreading within, and all of a sudden she beamed at him as she felt unable to control herself. This was the most flattering anyone had ever said to her. The fact that it was Hugo Gray himself who said it, made it even more remarkable.

"I don't know what to say" Rory began, still not capable to control her wide grin. "Well, first of all - thank you so much! I mean, for sticking up for me and for thinking of me. Thank you!"

Hugo raised his hand in a reassuring gesture and said; "You don't have to thank me. I did it as I trust you can do it." He hesitated for a instant before going on in a more solemn tone; "And I also heard that you didn't get the Reston Fellowship. I'm sorry about that, by the way."

Rory's face fell a little, and her eyes examined her hands whilst she said in a try-to-be-chippy voice; "Yeah, well what can you do, right."

Hugo shook his head, and glance at her with pity in his eyes. "No, he said "that was messed up. It was. You should have gotten that spot, Rory. But, sometimes things happen."

Rory frown in the confusion she felt, while asking hesitantly; "What things? Do you know something?"

Hugo evaded Rory's eyes, apparently busy folding his napkin.

"Do you know something?" Rory asked for a second time, with more sternness in her voice.

A dreadful and horrifying thought had started to form within her, and she wanted him to tell her that it wasn't true.

Hugo finally heaved a sigh, and elevated his eyes to meet up with hers.

"Yes" he said, in a drained voice. "But it's only gossip. I don't know anything for sure."

"Tell me" she could hear her own voice, husky and hard.

"Well, what I've heard is the one in charge for choosing the interns for the Fellowship is an old chum of Mitchum Huntzberger. They apparently became bosom buddies at a boarding school, playing house or whatever frat boys do to entertain themselves." Hugo paused, surprised by the look in Rory's face. _If looks could kill_, he thought.

He cleared his throat, and continued in a more tentative way; "Anyway, - and this is only rumors, - but apparently, your name was in the running for the fellowship –that is, as the story says, -until Mitchum had a little talk with his old pal, - and your name was, somehow, - taken from the list." He swallowed hard, studying the woman in front of him as she sat in stillness.

After a moment she lifted her eyes and met his gaze, and said in a pleasing voice; "I'm sorry, I have to go. I totally forgot that I… That I have to go." She rose and stood fiddling with her purse, trying to grab something inside it.

Hugo rose as well, and extended his hand for her to grab. When she did, he held it captive, holding her gaze and telling her to please think about the job offer.

"The campaign train leaves in ten days. So, its short notice, but as I said – I think that you would love it." He hesitated before continuing in a low and serious voice; "Please, call me when you know your answer. I'll give you until Friday to decide. And… I'm sorry, Rory."

She smiled at him with the same pleasant look as before, and excused herself after thanking him for everything yet again.

He watched her leave; watched her figure zigzag its way out - and wondered in silence if he had done the right thing in telling her. He sighed heavily and sat down to finish his coffee. She would probably take the job, and therefore he had probably not seen the last of her. That thought made him smile, while sipping his coffee.

.

* * *

><p>o<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rory knew that in the state she was, she shouldn't be driving. But as she really needed to get home, she had no choice. Her inside was boiling, and she needed to get home to decide what to do.

Watching the passing road sign she sighed in frustration. Still 60 miles to go. This was taking forever.

When she had heard Hugo telling the story about her and her soon-to-be father in law, she had felt anger as she never felt it before. She knew that she shouldn't yet jump to conclusion, but in her heart she had been certain that what had told her was the truth. Since then she had been fighting to shut down her emotions, as they otherwise were threatening to get the better of her.

She had to remain cold for now. She had to remain rational at this point. She had to remain sensible to start figuring out what to do.

First of all she had to know, for sure, that the rumors were actually true. Even though she knew she had to go directly to the source of the evil for those answers, she had to be sure. Then, of course, she had to tell Logan. Partly because it concerned him in every possible way, and partly because they had made a promised to never keep secrets from each other. It wouldn't be easy, but she had to tell him. Then she had to decide how to react to this new information and how to deal with whatever came next. She had to figure all these things out, but not until she got home. She had to remain cold until then. She had to shut down the overpowering emotions and concentrate on getting home.

She bit her lip and focused on the road ahead. She didn't want to think or feel, but yet pictures came flooding in. It was a memory lane that painted out the full picture of the complicated relationship Rory had with her soon to be father-in-law, and the full reason why things had come to this. Their interactions could be seen as an ongoing battle of wills, with their equality in determination and unwillingness to buckle being the reason for their feud. Seen in that light, the last move of Mitchum would have been his response to her previous one. In Mitchum's eyes that move on Rory's part had been getting Logan to resign from the Huntzberger group. If that was true, he truly did think quite highly of her, Rory thought with a smirk. His latest punch in her stomach had been in revenge, and if seen as such, then Rory could finally understand his reasoning behind betraying her. If that was so, than she could understand, but she could not forgive.

The first memory took place in a dining-room, as she was sitting at the Huntzberger family's dinner table - in a blue, beautiful dress. Around her the agitated voices of Logan's family were speaking. They were saying things she couldn't get, things about her. She turned her eyes to her blue, beautiful dress and smoothed the fabric gently. It was a dress her mother had made her. She sat in silence as the voices told her the hurtful things, the things she couldn't get. She did not move and did not say a word in response. She looked up into Logan's eyes and took his hand. As they fled together she could hear the voices echoing inside, taunting her with their words.

The scenery changed, and she was suddenly in a conference room at the Stamford Eagle Gazette. She had a notpad in her hand and was sitting opposite a serious looking Michum Huntzberger, smiling. She felt her face fall when she heard the unexpected words from his mouth. Feeling stunned, she asked him the questions that really didn't matter. It didn't matter, just as nothing else mattered. She was in shock, and couldn't believe this was actually happening. In rigid movements she stood up, and moved towards the door. She turned around and faced him as he delivered the last strike to her shattered dreams. 'Thanks', was last word she said in defiance.

The scenery changed yet again and she was in the hospital, filling a cup of coffee in the hallway, dressed in sweats. When she suddenly saw a familiar figure in the corner of the eye she looked up. In front of her she saw Michum Huntzberger, standing in the hallway, hesitantly watching her. She met his gaze with a fierce look, and for a brief second she made him flinch. As she extracted her arm and pointed towards the room where her broken Logan laid, she held his gaze. Then she stood there, watching him, as he slowly walked down the hallway to his son.

The scenery dissolved into the next one and she was in the elevator leaving their old apartment at Yale. She wore her finest coat and a shiny dress, and was firmly holding on to her purse with both hands. Next to her was Michum Huntzberger. He was speaking to her, but she decisively refused to meet his eyes. Suddenly he pressed a button, and the elevator stopped. His eyes demanded hers to meet his, and they unconsciously obliged. He told her things she didn't want to hear, but yet couldn't help but to understand. As she realized her defeat, she averted her eyes and looked at the floor. She stood there, still in silence, when he hastily left her behind with her thoughts.

The last memory was the most significant one. Rory didn't want to think of that particular one, as it consisted of her telling Mitchum about her aspiration and application for the Reston Fellowship. It had happened during the dinner at Logan's 25th birthday, and Rory felt both shame and frustration when thinking of how she behaved. She had easily been manipulated, and ended up doing and being things she did not like. She had felt like a young girl, trying too hard to impress. That's why, Rory though angrily. That's why I told him about my application to the fellowship at the New York Times. She felt ashamed at that though, but it was nonetheless the truth. If what Hugo had told her was accurate, that would mean that this was the time she had handed him the ammunition herself. Rory winced at that thought. "Great" she murmured, to no one in particular "That is just freaking great." With that, it was game-set-match, and Mitchum had ultimately beating her to a pulp.

Rory was convinced that Mitchum blamed her for Logan's leaving of the company, meaning that he thought her responsible for his rejection of the destiny and the family obligation he had forced on his son. Rory smiled at that thought. Mitchum had by that action made it quite clear that he thought her far more influential than she actually was.

Logan had of course decided for himself, what to do and how to do it. Rory had actually not even known about it until later, when he had flown down to North Carolina to tell her. She had been angry with him at that time, and didn't really feel like seeing him at that point. But, as it was, she loved him, and couldn't help but forgive him. When he had told her what he had done, and what in meant she had felt such enormous pride and relief on his behalf. She had known too well just how much his father's demand had affected him, and how it had made him feel trapped. As he now stood before her, she could see the change on his face. He had liberated himself, and in that opened up the future to endless of possibilities. How could she respond to that, she had wondered. Without words she had reached out and taken hold of his hand, combining and connecting them. United they had stood there, on the front lawn, by the car, somewhere in North Carolina – holding on to each other's warmth while looking forward to the uncertain future.

.

* * *

><p>o<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

The first thing Rory did when finally reaching home, was to call her mother. She wanted to tell someone, and Lorelai was the best person for the job. As Rory explained all that had happened since that morning, she made an effort to keep her voice free from any of the inner turbulence she was experiencing. She didn't really feel like sharing, and neither did she want to worry her mother. This was Rory's own fight, and she didn't want anyone else to suffer from it.

Then finishing the story she noticed that the other end of the line had been quiet for quite some time. Wondering if the connection had been broken, she asked her mother if she still was there.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Um.. I'm coming, Rory. I'll just… I'm coming right now, wait for me. Ok?"

And with that the connection was ended, as Lorelai had hung up before Rory could oppose. Realizing that her attempt to sound casual and non-caring had failed miserably, Rory found herself standing frozen and with the phone firmly gripped in her hand.

Suddenly feeling even more anxious, she tried to occupy herself by watching some TV. She had forgotten that daytime television wasn't the most elevated choice for good entertainment - and in the heat of the moment she found herself both engrossed and fulfilled by the drama playing out on the screen.

When her mother arrived, heaving slightly and clearly worn out, Rory didn't even react. The power of the escapism she had embarked upon was too great.

The woman standing in the doorway was watching the picture in front of her. It was a bit odd, and almost made Lorelai smile. Her daughter wasn't usually a big fan of soap-operas, but she was clearly enjoying it now. The smile never came though, as the woman saw the younger one's face. Her heart missed a beat, and she wanted nothing more than to run over and hold her, like she never done before. The look on her daughters face was both defiant and hard, as she was ready for battle.

Taking a deep breath she collected herself, and slowly walked to the couch and sat herself next to the younger woman. She glanced at the TV, glanced back at Rory and asked in a low and somber voice; "So, is Laura still in to Luke?"

Rory sighed, smiled quickly and answered "Yeah, like two pieced of a puzzle."

"So, that means…" Lorelai began tentatively.

"...we're still in this universe." Rory completed, nodding in agreement and still facing the captivating drama playing out on the screen. She then leaned forward and pressed the off-button on the remote, saying adieu to all the petty conflicts that signify an awful show. She had a handful of that herself to deal with, as her life at the moment was filled with drama of the actual kind

She turned to face the woman to her right, her mother. Taking a breath she tried to sound cool; "Thanks for coming. You really didn't have to, but thanks. You actually hung up so fast that I didn't have the time to tell you that …it's all good. I'm all fine."

Lorelai didn't answer, but by holding Rory in a steadfastly gaze she finally made her succumb. The younger woman averted her eyes, and slumped where she sat. Her look of defiance slipped off, and uncovered a fatigue that made Lorelai feel a twinge of sadness.

"It's all just so …messed up, you know." Rory said in a weary manner.

"Yeah, I know" Lorelai responded in a hushed voice, whilst embracing her daughter's drained face with her eyes.

"I feel like my head is going to explode" Rory continued, and the anguish she felt was exposed into her voice "On the way home I almost lost it, I was so angry I couldn't breathe."

"You should have called. I could have come to get you." Lorelai retorted, feeling both sad and concerned.

"No, it's ok. I …I needed time to think. …To decide what to do." was Rory's tentative answer, closing her eyes while she spoke.

This was followed by silence, as Lorelai held back in dread. She felt a fearful anticipation for her daughter's choice, and worried about her own reaction. Finally she took a deep breath and asked in a serious and steady voice;

"Did you? I mean, did you figure out what to do?"

Lorelai was hoping for an answer, a specific one, that involved Rory pulling a diamond ring of her finger, tossing it away and screaming 'to hell with all of it, I've had enough!' She was aware of the unrealistic nature of that wish, though. She decided to be more general in her upcoming production of dreams, to be more within a successful range of predicting the future.

"I need to call Logan." Rory answered, and the sound of her voice brought her mother back to the present. "And - I guess I need - to ask his …father, to find out if the rumor is even true." Rory concluded her statement with a series of sighs and groans that revealed just how thrilled she was over that last part.

"Quite the family, those Huntzbergers." Lorelai said in a matter-of-factly way, to no one I particular.

"Yeah" was the younger woman's short reply, delivered with an earnestness that matched her face's expression; and which took her mother by surprise.

The room fell suddenly quiet. While Rory was in deep contemplation, Lorelai was silently arguing with herself regarding the 'should' and 'shouldn't do' in the present situation. On the one hand she wanted to tell her daughter everything, and by that truly speak her mind. On the other hand she knew that is would be both messy and wrong, as she already had decided to let her daughter make her own choices – and support her no matter what. When the argument that the latest indiscretion à la Huntzberger was reason enough to reverse her earlier stance, Lorelai was finally won over. She had reasons enough to question her daughter's choice, she concluded.

"Rory, I have to ask something" she began, feeling the apprehension building inside her. She had to pause and swallow, as she felt as something was stuck in her throat.

Rory had ended her inner deliberation, and was now leisurely turning her head to her mother. "What?" she asked in a drowsy voice.

"A-are you absolutely sure you want to marry Logan?"

The voice that came out sounded like someone else's, Lorelai thought. It was hard, dry and hoarse. It sounded terrible, and she felt dreadful. Diffidently turning her eyes at her daughters face, she saw exactly what she had feared the most. She saw the look of disappointment staring back at her - the betrayed look in her daughter's face.

Rory felt her face fall, and her heart sink. No, she though. No, no, no. She couldn't believe her mother would do this, not now – not today of all days. She turned the other way, as she couldn't face the look in her mother's eyes. It was filled with compassion, guilt and an overwhelmingly portion on righteous honesty. Rory couldn't stand that look, as it made her feel furious. She concentrated on her breathing to soothe herself down, trying to take control of her passion. She didn't want to argue with her mother over this; not today.

"Rory…" she heard her mother's voice tailing its way into her pond of composure.

"No." she answered in a low but tense voice, while still holding her head averted; "You do not get to 'Rory' me, mom."

"I just…" her mother started once more, and the nature of her tone made Rory's fury howl. _So pretentious and condescending_, she thought in a mild to moderate overreaction.

She turned her head and boldly met her mother's, independently perceived, disdainful eyes.

" 'You just' - _what_, mom?"

Lorelai hesitated when she saw the blazing look in her daughter's face, and felt a sudden urge to refrain from going any further. Rory's anger and disappointment was like a blade in her belly, but she had to endure. She knew she just had to go on.

"I-I just want you to think this over, Rory. I want you to be really sure" the strange, hoarse voice said.

Rory felt the anger roasting inside her, and could only refrain from yelling by a great determination to stay civil.

"But I _have_ thought it over. I _am_ really sure." She said in a restricted voice, and fell quiet.

She was struggling with the question of whether or not she should confide in her mother. Rory really didn't feel like explaining herself to Lorelai, not when she was bestowing Rory with something like this - on this of all days. In the same time she wanted to make things abundantly clear, and make her mother finally understand her completely. Rory took a lungful of air, and then her angry words started to pour out;

"Do you honestly think that I don't know how you actually feel, mom? I do. I do know! I know that you never liked Logan, and that you never ever gave him a chance. I know that you think he is wrong for me, for some reason. I also _know_ that you wanted me to refuse his proposal, and that you lied when saying that you were happy for me. I mean, how could you be happy when I was accepting to marry someone as Logan; _right_? I _know_ all this, and I am _still sure_ I want to be with him. Even though I know it hurts you, and I never ever want to hurt you. So yes mom, I am – _really- sure_."

Lorelai was both taken aback and stunned by her daughter's words. She had never had any reason to believe that Rory knew how she felt. As the two women never had fully touched on the subject, Lorelai had always assumed that Rory didn't realize the full extent of her disapproval, or her true feelings about the association with Logan. As it was, she now realized her mistake in that assumption, and felt guilt streaming through her body. She felt a sudden annoyance at herself for not having realized her obviousness sooner, and cursed herself for not being straight with her daughter right from the start. She also understood that the dimension of her daughter's current anger was caused by the constant underlying tension that had been formed between the two women as a result of the unspoken facts. She felt like a fool.

Despite all that, Lorelai felt as she had to go on. She had come this far, and couldn't buckle just yet. The most important part of her argument was still not vocalized, and so she persisted.

"But, what about his family?" Lorelai started, in a pleading, raised voice "How could you even think of becoming one of them? Think about what they have done to you! After all the horrible things, how could you ever even consider becoming part of that?

"I am not marrying his family, mom! My God, we're not even going to live on the same coast as them!" Rory, too, was yelling, and her face was covered in an angry scowl.

"Yes, I am aware of that!" Lorelai answered in a shrieking tone, blazing with emotion "Don't you see how wrong it is? Logan has to run away cross the country to get away from daddy, and he is making you pay the price! Don't you understand how awful it is that he forces you to choose?"

"He is not _making_ me choose, I chose myself!" Rory shouted, flustered and red in the face "Why is it so incomprehensible to think that I actually _want_ to move?"

"Because it isn't you!" Lorelai yelled, frustrated to the brink of madness "It is not how I raised you, and it is not what you were suppose to do!"

Rory's face fell into a grimace of fury, as she retorted in an impassioned fashion; "How you _raised me_? Are you serious? How can you speak like that? What about what _I_ want? I want to be with Logan, and I want to… I want to _jump_!"

"You're not thinking clearly, Rory!" Lorelai yelled in desperation "You wouldn't do this if you did! You have so much to do, and if you marry Logan, you'll get tangled in the - web - of him and his psychotic family!"

"Why couldn't I still do everything I want, and still be with him?" Rory angrily shouted back "Why would that be so impossible to understand?

"But that family is not like any other, Rory!" Lorelai loud voice pleaded once again "You know how they are. They won't let you! They will entangle you and trap you and - change you, in their –web!"

"What web, mom? What is that?" Rory asked with a scream "And if that happens, I'll break free! I'll wear - scissors!"

"You know that won't cut it!" Lorelai shouted.

"Are you making a joke?" Rory yelled.

"I don't know! We're screaming, but it sounded like a joke!" Lorelai cried.

"Yeah?" Rory bellowed.

"Yeah!" Lorelai replied with a shriek.

The two scowling women, both heaving and puffing, gazed at each other with the same tentative look on their faces. They were both pretty exhausted, and neither had the will or the strength to go on.

After a while the older of the two gave a sigh in resignation, and asked the words that filled the room;

"You really want to do this?"

The worlds lingered for a while, lonely and without companions in the air before Rory answered in a voice hoarse from shouting but definite in its resolution;

"Yes, I want to do this."

Lorelai took a breath that filled her lungs, and decided then and there to take a stance. She chose her course, and by choosing also affected the woman beside her.

"Despite everything?" she asked in a low, inquiring voice.

"Despite everything." Rory answered, and held her mother's gaze with determination made of steel.

"Then… I guess I have to support you." Lorelai said, and saw the eyes in front of her take the message in. She saw the daughter process, comprehend, and react to the mother's offer and declaration of peace, and felt the heart that had been bleeding be covered by warmth – as her body was enveloped by Rory's arms and tears.

After all the things were said and done, stillness covered the room. It was a moment of calm and stillness in a silence that said more than words. The entangled ones stayed both disheveled and intertwined for a long while, as they both felt as if by letting go they would have to face and accept the new reality. For now, they just wanted to feel as if nothing would ever change, and that nothing would take them apart. They wanted to pretend for a moment that their argument was never there, and that the words were never spoken. They wanted to imagine that they never had and never would grow apart, and that they never changed enough to make them into different beings with significant different paths.

As the moment ended, the world - with all its decisions, choices and conflicts - came slowly crushing in. Rory knew what she had to do, and she felt as she had the power to do it. She had her mother's support and part of her strength, and with that knowledge, Rory felt as if she could conquer the world.

.

* * *

><p>o<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**So, what are your thoughts? I really hope you liked it!**

**Own reflection: Finally, Lorelai and Rory had "the talk" that was long time coming, and finally the loose ends regarding Rory's (unexplained) rejection from getting the interneship at the New York Times is adressed. I realized it needed to be done... **

**Next chapter will include the clashing of Mithcum and Rory, amongst other good things. I'll start right away, and upload as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time /A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the fifth chapter of my story. ****I've been writing practically non-stop since uploading the last chapter, as this was such a fun one to make! **

**I hope you find it satisfying - the way the drama unfolds and the way the characters act and behave. This chapter includes interaction with some of the Huntzbergers, which was VERY interesting to write. Hopefully you'll find it equally intresting to read.**

**Again and again THANK YOU ALL for the wonderful feedback! Somehow it makes the story seem so much real, knowing that others read it. I am so grateful for the support and the interest from you all!**

**Please Enjoy & Please Review!**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 5<span>

.

MONDAY AFTERNOON

.

Rory still held the phone in her hand where she sat on the floor in her room. She felt like she'd been running a thousand miles, and felt her head spinning as she leaned it against the bed behind her. Her face was sullen from the heated discussion on the phone, and she felt the weariness from this whole eventful day draining her. She had just said goodbye to Logan, who reluctantly had given her his father's location, and in passion told her to (please for her own sake) reconsider the intended face off with Mitchum.

"I have to do this" she have told him yet again and continued for a second time to describe how she felt this fight was no one's but hers, and that she therefore had to face it alone. Logan had then for a second time demanded that she waited for him to fly back, so that he could take care of this himself. She had refused that concept, and instructed him to (for heaven's sake) stay put. He had argued that the whole situation hadn't even existed if he had not left the Huntzberger group, and that his father had poured his anger out on her. He therefore felt that it was his fault, through and through, and that Rory shouldn't have to pay anymore than she already had.

"You do _not_ have to do this, Rory!" he had said in a pleading, agitated voice "It is my screwed up family, and so it's my mess to clean up! I will hop on a plane right away! There must be something we can do to change that asshole's mind."

Rory felt confused by that last past, so she asked just to clarify; "Who's mind? Your dad's?"

Logan had sighed heavily and flustered answered in his quick voice "Well, his too - though that is less likely, as he is an obvious sociopath. No, I mean there must be some way that we can get you to still get that internship. If I talk to that guy, who decides, make him understand just how awesome you are…"

Rory interrupted him, in a firm and steady voice; "No, Logan. We're not going to do that. It's too late, and I-I don't know if I want it anymore, anyway." She hesitated slightly before continuing in a more tentative and uncertain voice; "I mean, I'm - moving, - we're moving - to Paul Alto. Remember?" she shook her head faintly and continued in a more decisive tone; "I don't want it, I don't care about that anymore. That isn't the reason why I have to ask your dad…"

Logan interrupted her speech with a bitter laughing sound and he said in a tired voice; "You're not being honest, Rory. I know you want that Fellowship more than anything, and I know you are in denial right now, but…"

"Not more than anything" Rory's reply was half drowned in Logan's flood of passionately spoken words, but he still heard them clearly enough to pause.

"What?" He asked, feeling confused and still being consumed by the frustration he felt.

"I said it's not the thing I want the most. Not anymore." Rory's voice was hushed but steady. Logan felt his inner turmoil diminish as he understood the implication of her words. He smiled quickly and replied in a low voice;

"Yeah, well – I am even starting to – I mean, do you even want to marry me now? I wouldn't be angry – no, I mean it's fully understandable if you would want to back out; I mean with my crazy family and all. And now it's all so messed up! I thought I finally was the good guy, you know. That we could start new, that it would be great to move here, but now – I'm the one responsible for making you lose that job, I'm still hurting you…"

"Logan! Just stop. Stop for a minute and listen, please" Rory's firm voice flooded through the line and Logan fell quiet. She hesitated for s second before continuing "Here's the deal. First; I wanna to marry you, and I'm going to. I still want that, now more than ever. Second; you are not responsible for the Reston Fellowship fallout, not one bit. I don't want you to think that you are, and I don't want you to ever think that I think you are. Got it?"

Rory waited a while for him to reply, but when nothing came she asked a puzzled; "You're still there?"

"Yeah" a muffled voice said, and she heard Logan caught and then sniff through the line.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked with a frown, feeling a bit frustrated by his non-responsive behavior.

"Yeah, Ace. I heard you loud and clear. I was just a bit… under the weather, so to speak. Sorry about that. But – um where was I?" he seemed to lose track of his thought, and fell silent. Rory sighed in frustration and filled in;

"You where just about to tell me where I can find Mitchum."

This was certainly a lie, as Logan had refused to do so twice now. By a chance his mother had called him the same day and informed him among other things of his father's whereabouts. The only thing left for Rory to do was to get that information out of Logan, so that she could go on with her plan to confront Mitchum.

"No" he said, and she heard that his usual voice was back. She listened with a sigh when he explained again, just why he wouldn't do that particular thing, and why her facing off with his father was a rotten idea.

"Well" Rory replied, and was now trying a new technique "as it is clear that you're not going to tell me, I guess I just have to call your house and ask your mom. I bet she know where her husband is. She told _you_, an hour ago –so my guess is that she still remembers if I ask."

"Don't!" Logan hastily said which got Rory to believe that her latest method of convincing her stubborn fiancé had succeeded.

She smiled victorious, and said in an innocent manner; "Don't what, Logan?"

"Don't …even _try_ to win the argument with dirty tricks, Ace. I'm sorry to say, but that is one of the few things you don't master at all." She could hear him form a smirk, even though there were thousands of miles separating them. Her victorious smile transformed into a glare of dissatisfaction.

"That is so not true!" she said, pouting slightly "Then what about - um… how I made you _expose_ _yourself_ as a member of the Life and Death Brigade? That, I'd say, was plenty of dirty."

"Yeah, you're right. That was some heavy dirtiness on your part, Ace. But all though - that's not the whole story, you know." Logan's smirking voice trailed back to her, and she felt herself frown in puzzlement.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed heavily, and she could imagine him leaning back in the chair, the way he always did then embarking on a new subject that he really liked. "Well" he said in a long an outstretched way "the truth is that it might neither have been your effectively journalistic skills or your convincingly dirty tricks that persuaded and made us allow you participate."

"It wasn't?" Rory asked, with an innocent voice. "But I threatened to follow you, wasn't that creepy?"

Logan laughed at that, and continued by explaining that it wasn't really creepy at all. "I'm sorry for ruining you delusion" he said, in a comfortable note "But the truths most come out some day. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you could never be creepy, no matter how hard you tried."

"It's abomination; saying something like that to your fiancée." Rory said, while pouting her lips.

"That may be, but it's the bitter truth." Logan's voice stated "The fact of the matter is that there was another, malevolent, reason for you being accepted into the secret circle…"

"The circle within a circle" Rory intersected.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Logan affirmed "It's hard keeping tracks of all the Illuminati news. Anyways, the real reason for you to be there…"

"Was for you to get me into my footie PJ's" Rory intervened, making the person on the other end laugh, while smiling herself.

"No" Logan answered, "Not quite. But you're starting to get closer. The reason, I am sorry to say, was not because of your dangerously dirty tricks or anything. I just wanted to impress you - as I found you both cute and deeply uninterested. I just wanted to make you see what an awesome guy I was, jumping of huge scaffolds and such. That's the full reason. Sorry, Ace."

"That's terrible" Rory replied, trying to fight down the broad smile from her face.

"I know. But it also means that I was right. You don't have what it takes to try the dirty tricks, Ace."

"You're wrong, and I will prove that one day." Rory said, and after thinking for a moment she concluded; "I'll practice! There must be a book about this stuff, right?"

"It probably is. Look up methodology under 'History of Right-wing Conservative'." Logan suggested.

"Something nice written by Henry Kissinger" Rory replied.

In two different parts of the country, they both smiled in joint satisfaction and understanding. Rory felt her inner hum in longing to see him, and she took a lungful of air to control her feelings. She had a mission, right now. It was to make Logan tell her about his father. Rory knew that it was other ways to get that information, but she felt as she had to have Logan's understanding and approval (even if it was a reluctant one), before she went through with it.

She sighed and started over; "I honestly need you to be ok with me doing this." she began in a serious, low tone "Because I feel like this is something that I _have_ to do. For me." She fell quiet, anxiously waiting for Logan's reply.

He said nothing for a while, and Rory was just about to continue her persuading quest when she suddenly heard his word;

"Ok, I get it." his distant voice stated, and Rory could feel the reluctance in his words.

"You do?" Rory asked, tentatively and with a felt uncertainty.

Logan sighed heavily and continued; "Yes, I get what you're saying. And I appreciate that you ask for my opinion."

"I really need you to be ok with it…" Rory repeated, trying to convey just how important that part was.

"I know, and I love you for feeling that way." Logan said in a soft, serious voice "But, I don't think that is a good idea, Rory. Not at all. And I am scared that if you go through with it, you'll end up getting hurt. I wish you could just let me handle it."

"W-what makes you think that you'd be better at dealing with this situation?" Rory asked with an irritated frown.

"Years of experience." Logan's firm voice told her "Unlike you, I have had a long time to practice evading my father's bullets. I know how to take him."

"I see your point, Jim Levy, and I fully respect it." Rory replied in a somber voice "But, as I'm not really challenging him to a gunfight, I think I'll be ok."

She smiled when she heard him chuckle on the other end. This was really very stupid. They were arguing over who would be best suited for the face off, as if any of them stood a chance against Mitchum. They both knew that the one stupid enough to challenge the man was fighting a losing battle. They both wanted to protect the other one from that unpleasantness, hence the quarrel. Rory inhaled and closed her eyes. She would have to make him see reason, she thought to herself. Logan had to understand that the matter at hand concerned her more than it did him, and that it therefore was her battle to fight. Even though Logan might have the right to demand first chair at any other comparable occasion, she thought that the current personal beef she had with Mitchum was overriding any of his son's hereditary prerogatives. She was therefore the one fighting this battle, and the one who would see it through to the end.

"Logan" she started, in a pleading voice "please understand! I really have to do this."

"I told you" he replied, in an impatient tone "I get it. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"We're not getting anywhere, are we?" Rory asked on a note of dejection.

"No, it feels like we've had this exact conversation a couple of times now." Logan replied with a sigh.

And that was true. They were using and reusing the same arguments over and over again, as neither of them was willing to cave in and none of them had more than their strong sense of what was right to refer to. They fell quiet, as they both took time to think and regroup for the next, fourth, round.

"I've decided" Rory said in a clear and decisive voice "I am going to do this no matter what. I hope you will support me, because if you didn't have my back - I'd be lost."

"Is that so" Logan's sharp voice said "didn't you just say that you needed me to be ok with it, before anything happened? You changed your tune pretty quickly, Ace."

"Well" Rory stated cautiously "I realized - that we're getting coming nowhere near a …consensus on this topic. I-I just know I have to do this, and I …can't back down." She hesitated for a moment before continuing "What if – What if I swear I won't let him get to me. If I promise. Would that help?"

Logan sighed and fell quiet. After a while he asked in a tired voice; "How could you possible promise that?"

"I-I'll figure it out. Anyway, it's no big deal, right. I'm just gonna ask him, we don't even know what he's going to say."

Logan contemplated this for a moment, before saying in a doubtful yet hopeful voice; "Maybe he didn't even do it. We don't know, for sure."

"Exactly!" Rory exclaimed, suddenly feeling as they were finally coming to an agreement. She controlled her excitement, and continued in a somber voice; "I will just have to ask him. That's all. I won't even get into an argument. We just need to know, right?"

Logan considered this for a second, and then said in a reluctant tone; "I need you to promise not to get into a dispute with him. He is a manipulator, a master of covert-aggression and victimization…"

"Yeah, I know" Rory said with emphasis. She herself had experienced firsthand what 'being Huntzbergered' really meant, and did not wish for the same thing ever happening again. "I promise" she therefore said truthfully, and heard the line fill up with Logan's concerned exhortations.

She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the bed. The first battle was won, and the real fight had yet to begin. She felt her head starting to spin and took a lungful of air, before asking for the last time of the whereabouts of Mitchum Huntzberger.

.

* * *

><p>o<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rory was standing outside the front door of the giant mansion that she visited twice before. It was the childhood home of her fiancé, and the place that currently harbored the man she was looking for. She was breathing heavily and was nervously picking at her clothes and fixing her hair. She had already ringed the bell, and while she waited for the door to be opened she felt as if hours passed by. Finally the entrance opened up, and she was standing face to face to one of the household's maids. Rory gave a tense smile, and tried to make her voice sound normal as she said;

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore. I was wondering if Mr. Huntzberger is available."

She felt her heart beat like a drum, and when she instantly was instructed to follow the indifferent woman in front of her, she was thankful for not being expected to chit-chat to any greater extent. As they entered the remarkable house with all its grandeur, she once again could not help but feeling both astonished and intimidated by the presentation of wealth that was so apparent. She was led into the parlor, in where she had been seated on the two earlier occasions she had visited the household, and she was there left to wait alone with her anxious thoughts spinning in her head.

After a while she heard steps coming closer, as the sounds of heels meeting marble became louder and louder. She turned her head and saw the figure of Shira Huntzberger emerging from around the corner, wearing a pleasant smile where she walked.

"Rory dearest" Shira said, in an overly pleasant voice that Rory had come to understand was her natural tone.

"Mrs Huntzberger" Rory exclaimed, and while she rose from the couch she hastily transformed the surprised look on her face into a smile.

"How lovely to see you" Shira pleasantly said before reaching forward and plastering a kiss on the other woman's cheek in greeting.

"Yes, - well…" Rory began, after awkwardly fumbling her way through the kisses of greeting. She felt both dense and completely dumbfounded, as she never considered the possibility of Shira's presence in her mind's carefully thought out scenario. Rory didn't have the patience or the nerve to handle anything else than what she came here to do, and she felt herself starting to panic. In response to her inner chaos the outwardly poised Rory smiled at the older woman, and cursed her in secret for being at home.

The two women sat themselves in opposite couches and smiled in unison, while they felt the awkward silence both form and encircle them. Rory annoyance was blending with unease, and she silently observed the woman in front of her engaging in the act of correcting and rearranging the sofa's poor pillows.

"So" Rory heard herself say, still with the plastered smile on her face "I heard you spoke to Logan earlier today?"

Shira left the pillow beside her alone, and lifted her eyes to met Rory's. "Yes!" she said - with a bright face "I was just on the phone with him again, as a matter of fact." Shira's eyes suddenly held a glint of something nasty when she continued; "He told me that you were coming, and asked me to make sure you were comfortable."

"Did he now" Rory's chilly voice said, and her face remained pleasant only by the forced effort of Rory herself.

She wasn't really surprised by Logan's action. Not really. He had been so worried about her visiting the mansion, and he probably wanted to make sure that she would at least be properly greeted. She could recognize why he had called his mother, but at the same time felt a piercing irritation for his naïve act. She clearly knew that Shira disliked her, and as a result felt the tension now building up inside her. She wanted nothing more that have that moment, before the confrontation with _him_, to collect herself in solitude.

"How considerate" Rory continued, and intensified the pleasantness of her face's expression.

"Indeed" Shira replied, competing with Rory for the brightest smile. "He is such a considerate boy, always has been" she paused long enough to let out a sigh, of disappointment and regret, and continued; "It's such a shame that he decided to move; and it's so _unlike_ him" her voice became icy as she concluded her speech; "Someone must have been very convincing; making him move across the country - without even a thought of how it would affect us."

Rory's smile froze, and was momentarily transformed into a grimace of disbelief. She soon enough collected herself and reinstated the previous mask, while speaking in a cold voice through her teeth; "I am actually here to see your husband"

"Yes, I know." Shira said in her usual pleasant voice "He is currently engaged. On the phone with a congressman, I think."

"Do you know if he will be long?" Rory asked, and felt her mouth cramp slightly due to the constant smiling.

"Oh dear, not an inkling! He could be hours for all I know" she beamed at Rory and continued heartfelt; "You know how the Huntzberger men are. Work, work, work - and no rest."

Rory smiled and tilted her head slightly, while secretly building a defense in anticipation of the woman's next move.

Shira nodded slightly, as in thought, and continued with a hesitant and concerned tone; "In fact, if I wasn't there for him, Mitchum wouldn't even have the courtesy to show up at the yearly New Years Ball. _My job_ is to make sure that he is well presented and held in the highest regards in the eyes of society." Her eyes suddenly pierced Rory's, and she continued with a fierceness that conflicted with her previous position. "A Huntzberger's duty is to obtain and always remain the extraordinary. The _job_ of the _wife_ is to make sure that the family name always is considered to be of an unsurpassed quality. That is _hard work_, Rory. I have been doing it for 30 years now._ I should know_."

Rory stared at the other woman, while being utterly lost for words. She observed Shira composing herself, and yet again lean back in the sofa in her uncomfortable but lovely posture. She saw her averting her eyes, and trying to control the slightly reddened face that had been flushed while speaking in such passion. Rory lowered her eyes as well, and tried to think of something that could make the enormously awkward moment pass. Fruitless as her attempt was, the moment was not long-lived, as fresh footsteps could be heard yet again in the marble that covered the floor.

As Rory looked up, she was met by the gaze of the man she had been fighting to see. He looked at her with a raised brow, but without an expression. He finally nodded in silence, and said with a grin;

"Rory. What a pleasant surprise!"

She answered by rising from the couch and asking him in a hoarse voice, under a shaking breath; "Mr. Huntzberger. Could I have a minute of your time?"

She watched him as he observed her, with his penetrating eyes in his impenetrable face. She saw when he nodded in response and followed his back when he led her to his study. When he closed the door behind them she raised her head and held his gaze. This man had the power to destroy her, as he had shown on numerous occasions. Yet, here she was - and she was seeing her battle through to the end. She was finally really to confront Mitchum Huntzberger.

.

* * *

><p>o<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

They were standing side by side, with their eyes fixed on the same object. The eyes of the woman were both decisively larger and more in awe than the man's, and she apparently drank in the scene in front of her in with every fiber of her being. He stood with his hands folded behind his back and let the time pass in silence, as the person beside him was lost in admiration.

"I still can't get that you actually have this" she said once again, while shaking her head in wonder, and without lifting her gaze from the object of her awe.

"Well" the man answered with a shrug "it was actually something of a fluke. I was young, and on a business trip to Guanajuato. Then I saw it, and I just knew I had to have it."

Rory's eyes found his, and she frowned in confusion while saying; "In a gallery?"

"No!" the man responded with a loud chuckle "this you wouldn't find in any gallery. I found it hanging on the wall in my client's house."

Rory nodded at this statement, but didn't seem to react to the implications of his words. Instead her eyes returned to the painting in front of her and said in a breathless voice; "I didn't even know something like this existed. I mean, I thought he only did murals and frescoes. This is – so – cool!"

The man watched her in amusement, and retuned his gaze to the object of her admiration. He seemed to be feeling quit good about himself, and was just about to continue his story of how he obtained the item of such value when the voice of the woman beside him interrupted his thoughts.

"He's - one of my favorite painters! I remember first reading about him then I was eleven, but I never knew that he made any paintings like this, though."

Her statement made the man raise his eyebrows and he exclaimed in surprise and disbelief; "You read about Diego Rivera when you were eleven?"

"Yes" Rory answered matter-of-factly, and continued with a hasted voice to explain; "I originally found him, of course, by reading about Frida Kahlo. I really like her too, by the way. The whole naïve art and – Oh the monkey! I remember I used to love the monkey! – But then I started to like the way Rivera was depicting Mexico's history and combining it with the Aztec style, and just the awesomeness in the concept of painting frescoes. And when I saw "En el Arsenal" I was kind of sold."

She realized that she was rambling, and that she must be sounding like some crazy person. She suddenly lowered her eyes, in embarrassment and indignity, as coming to realize in front of just_ whom_ she was showing this unbecoming behavior.

She heard him cough and clear his throat. Then she heard his words, spoken in a strange, unusual softness; "He is actually my favorite, too. Even though I can't claim to have been a diehard fan since I was eleven. That's really strange, by the way… Anyway, when I saw the painting hanging on the wall of my oblivious client, I had the same reaction you just did. I knew that I had to obtain it, and as you can see – I got my wish."

Rory raised her head and met his eyes, measuring him.

"And now it hangs here" she said in a low but stern voice, while still holding on to his gaze "For no one's eyes but yours."

He gave a small nod and smiled, answering in a calm voice; "Yes. Those of us who have what it takes to obtain desired things are privileged with the right to chose what to do with them. My wish is for this thing of beauty is to remain here, as a reminder of just that fact."

Rory didn't answer to this statement, but stood in quiet contemplation, before raising her head yet again and meeting his penetrating eyes. Just when she was about to speak he spoke before her, forming words in his usual demanding voice while he gestured for her to sit;

"So, Rory, what was it you came for? How can I help?"

As Mitchum was seated on a chair behind his solid dark-wooden desk, Rory placed herself in the chair opposite his; with the dark solid block of wood operating as a barrier between them.

Her eyes fell to her lap, and she gathered her strength, determined to finally ask the question that had been tearing inside her since morning.

"I-I heard something" she began, in a low and nervous tone while still holding her gaze averted to her lap; "I heard something - from a f-friend, something about - you, and something about the James Reston Fellowship - at the New York Times."

"Yes" was Mitchum's quick answer. He delivered it in such agreeing fashion that Rory both held her breath and raised her head in surprise. "I somehow managed to get that it might be why you were here" he continued in the same stating manner, and gave her an attempt to a rueful smile to conclude his speech.

Rory clasped her hands tightly together and felt her heart pounding out of her chest, while she was desperately trying to find a way to know how to proceed.

She opened her mouth and found that words suddenly came pouring out, as she spoke her mind without any thoughts;

"Did you or did you not have anything to do that - with me not getting the Reporting Fellowship? What I heard was that you know the person in charge of choosing the candidates. I heard that you somehow made him take me of the list. I came to ask if the rumors are true or if it's all just a -misunderstanding - or a flat out lie."

"It's partly true" Mitchum answered in a casual tone, and folded his arms across his chest.

"Partly true" Rory echoed, in loss for anything else to say. She felt utterly stunned and unable to think in that moment.

"Yes" the man in front of her stated "I am guilty of answering Bob's questions honestly when he called to ask me about you."

"Bob" Rory echoed, momentarily brainless, and feeling confused.

"Yes. Robert Schneider; as in the man in charge of choosing the candidates for 'the James Reston Reporting Fellowship' for the last ten years. He called me up, as a reference. He knew you had been an intern under me, and wanted my opinion of your performance."

"Oh" was all Rory could muster to say. She could suddenly see very clearly what was coming next.

"I told the same thing as I told you, when discussing your prospects - back in Stamford." He paused and made sure that she knew that he was referring to. She undoubtedly did, as she would probably never forget that specific moment in her life. He nodded in silence and continued; "So, yes, I am partly guilty for you not landing the internship you sought. I wouldn't want to change what I did, though. I'm not sorry for my actions, as I neither lied nor concealed anything."

Rory sat in stillness. She felt miserable in her unresponsiveness but could not for the world figure out what to say at that moment. Finally she sighed and vocalized just that, her feeling of being unable to speak;

"I don't know what to say." she stated in a low voice, free from any emotions.

"There must be something on your mind" she heard Mitchum urge her in good spirit, comfortable where he sat leaning back in his chair "Now is your chance to say it."

"Well" she started, with voice that started to expose her inner confusion, "Frankly, I don't understand. Just a couple of months ago, you said that I could have my pick of any of your newspapers, and that I should choose from any in the world. And now, you're telling me that you still don't think 'I've got it'? You mean that what you - _so explicitly_ - told me at the Eagle Gazette two years ago still stands, and can justify this? Then why did you just as explicitly tell me that things had _changed_?" she shook her head in disbelief and continued darkly; "You must excuse me for having a hard time making any sense out of this…"

Mitchum had dropped his smile, and was watching her while she finished of her speech. He leaned forward and put his arms on the desk – making the distance to Rory shorter, while speaking with a steady voice;

"I know what you are referring to, I remember our conversation - and I think that you might have misunderstood some things."

Rory raised her brows in question; "What things might that be?" she asked with a voice matching his in steadiness and sternness.

"Well" he said with exclamation, leaning back in his comfortable position yet again "do you remember me saying that we were a team?" he looked at her for a sign of recollection, and continued when seeing her nod "Well, as I said then; circumstances change. You must be aware of that, since then, circumstances _have_ changed. Right?" he looked at her with eyes that required her to agree with this notion.

Yes, Rory though, circumstances had changed. The Huntzberger's no longer saw her as an asset. That had changed. As convinced they had been that Rory was the one who was guiding and directing their son to the desired future, they were now just as convinced of her being the causal factor for Logan's latest acts of rebellion. With that belief they were now not only indifferent to her as before; but instead now blamed her for the family's fallout and therefore despised her. With that as their reason, they had made the apparent choice to make her as miserable as they were - hence the current demolition of her career and her future prospects at the New York Times. Mitchum had known very well how to make her bleed, and her had cut her where he knew it would hurt the most. She once again cursed herself her stupidity in telling Mitchum about her aspirations and her dreams. She was suddenly filled with a cold, dark feeling, tearing at her. Yes, she though, things had changed. She had changed.

"Yes" she said in a cold tone "Circumstances have changed."

"Exactly" Mitchum replied on a relaxed note "Then we are yet again on the same page. Good."

_On the same page_. Rory suddenly heard the sound of clinking glasses and she blinked in confusion. _On the same page._ That's right, she thought. That was the words he had used to toast for their combined efforts and bright futures. _On the same page._ That was the words he had used to make Rory drink while feeling both shameful and disgraced. She remembered that feeling, when she had accepted his suggestion for a truce. She remembered how she had felt a sudden fluttering joy, followed by an instant wave of guilt. She had unknowingly sought his approval, and the bliss his words had triggered had made her feel both ashamed and confused. As she had sat there, filled with the conflicting feelings, she had by his hand become the thing she hated the most. He had made her into a victim, Rory now realized, and by that thought she felt as she could finally see things straight.

Something inside Rory somehow fell into place by that realization. She could at that moment plainly see the power Mitchum had over her, and the choices she had somehow unknowingly made because of him. He had with ease managed to entangle her in his web of control, and she had without realizing it been dependent on and in need of both his approval and recognition.

The realization was followed by a series of quickly and disoriented pictures that made Rory's head spin. She saw a flash of Mitchum's unconcerned face in a conference room in Stamford. A flash of her own defiant look while standing on a dock. A flash of her mother's sad face seen in the dark through a window. A flash of Logan unconscious in a hospital bed. A flash of Mitchum standing in a hallway. A flash of Logan holding her hand. A flash of Mitchum standing over her, and of herself averting her eyes to the floor. A flash of Logan behind an elevator's closing doors. A flash of herself crying in a bathroom. A flash of herself drinking to a toast. A flash of Mitchum screaming in rage. A flash of herself stroking a blue beautiful dress. A flash of Logan's disappearing back. A flash of Mitchum lingering in a press room.

Finally the stream of picture faded, and there was only one enduring image that was hereafter forever edged in her mind. It was a picture showing a cherished memory of two combined figures standing by a grey car, on a green lawn, somewhere far off in North Carolina.

Then she could then finally see it as clear as a day; the bond that from that moment had somehow undoubtedly linked those two people together, and the choices they both had to make were for the reason to be able to live in unison. Logan and Rory both had to make changes, as they both had to learn to fight to be independent. Rory herself had to make a stance regarding her mother, and this, in front of her, was Logan's greatest challenge. There and then she knew that by choosing to be a part of Logan's path and future, his greatest challenge had also become hers. Without a doubt she suddenly knew that all the things that she had done for the last few years had somehow been leading up to this exact moment, as she had finally come to see this battle through to the end. She filled her lungs with air and closed her eyes briefly before her truthful words suddenly came spilling out;

"You know what makes me most angry?" she started "I have done nothing but trying to get your respect. All along I have thought that by being a little better, reaching a little higher – you would finally recognize me" she shook her head, while observing her clasped hands in her knee. She swallowed hard before continuing in her steady but low voice "I can see now, that it's no point in fighting anymore. You can only see the two of us, I mean Logan and me, as pieces in you stupid game." With a strength that came from somewhere deep inside, she raised her head and eyes and searched his impenetrable face for answers and acknowledgment.

"I wonder if you know" Rory continued in her somewhat cold, calm voice "what you said to me, back in Stamford –what it did to me." She paused for a beat, and felt something undefined changing in the air. She finally took a deep breath and pressed on in the same unmoved voice; "I was crushed, I quit school. I was totally lost, and it was all because of what you said - and the way you said it" she paused yet again, and felt the meaning of the air's undefined change; she could suddenly see the man for who he really was. A manipulator, as Logan had said, a master of covert-aggression and victimization. She suddenly started to feel a bubbly need to laugh spreading in her stomach, and had to control herself before speaking again. In a mildly bemused voice she spoke; "Somehow I think… that I was able to stand up again just to prove you wrong. I _needed_ you to be wrong, you know." She directed a quick smirk at the man in front of her, who was listening in unmoving silence. "I think that I wanted you to recognize me so badly, that I _actually thought_ you meant it back then – at the restaurant." She shook her head slightly, and pressed on; "But of course, that was really stupid of me. I should have known better, but I think I just wanted it to be true" she sighed and smiled sadly at the silent man in front of her and spoke again; "I realized – it's no point in fighting you. There is no point in trying to get your apology - or even to admit that you did something wrong. But you have to know - deep down - that you did. What you did was wrong in so many ways, and it destroyed thing on so many levels. I believe you know that."

Rory concluded the last sentence with sadness, and her eyes exposed her own inner turmoil of both determination and confliction. His betrayal still impaired her, and she would have to bear the wounds for a long time. But, she though, so would he. He had made his choice, and she was forcing him to exit her life as a consequence. That was the ultimate choice she had to make - to cut off the controlling hold he had over her. She felt as she had to make that abundantly clear and therefore continued to let her words spill out in the empty air;

"Anyway… I want you to know, that I don't need your approval. Not anymore. Not from you. And also, I've decided to - try to - forgive you." she paused and gave a sigh as the words was hard to even think, and currently even harder to speak. She took a deep breath and continued; "I will try to-…do that, because I honestly don't want to waste any time, or energy, hating you." she paused and swallowed, watching the silent man for reactions, but couldn't detect any expressions in that impenetrable face of her soon to be father-in-law. She took a lungful of air and continued in a determined tone; "But mostly, because of Logan." she said, nodding at her spoken statement "I just don't want my feelings being the reason for him to …hate you, more than he already does. He's had enough sorrow as it is by just being a part of this… screwed up family."

She averted her eyes to her clasped hands once again and felt her courage falter. She took a deep breath and concluded with a final nod "So… that's that." She felt it was true, and that she had nothing more to say to the man in front of her. She rose from her chair and gave Mitchum a last hesitant glance and a single nod before she turned her back to him and silently headed for the door.

"Thank you" she heard the hoarse voice behind her, and she instantly froze where she stood with the hand clutching the doorknob, ready to leave.

"…What?" she asked with hesitation and confusion, still turned towards the door.

"I wanted to thank you for …sticking with him."

Rory swallowed hard. She didn't understand this, and didn't believe this man's words. She bit her lip and refused to answer. No more mind games, she thought with an angry frown. Just as she was going to open the door and leave him behind, his voice interrupted her yet again.

"I really want him to be happy" he voiced, and Rory could hear the tiredness in his tone. "Instead, I have the habit of making him miserable" the drained voice continued "I always seem to take away the things he care for the most." His voice faded away, and the room became quiet. Rory stood where she stood, silently trying to figure out if Mitchum's current act could have a hidden agenda.

"I know he hates me."

The words were spoken with such sincerity, that it froze all Rory's suspicious thoughts in an instance. As the room yet again fell quiet, she could neither speak nor move, even if she wanted to.

"But, I'm his father, and he forgave and forgot - as the things that I took away could always be replaced…" his hollow voice said, and he sighed heavily and tiredly before continuing "That is, until you appeared of course. That changed everything." Rory winced at hearing herself being mentioned, and silently urged the man continue, as she wanted to know what he meant. After a moment of contemplation, he finally stated; "Yes. When you came along, things started to change. And now – he is out of my reach."

"I _didn't_ make him move." Rory's defiant voice said turned to the door.

"No, but he changed because of you" Mitchum replied with a certainty in his voice that made Rory feel furious. Why couldn't they understand, she wondered in silent frustration. She shook her head, not willing to go into an argument with the man behind her back.

"You made him change. Even if you won't admit that fact." the voice behind her stated, and continued in its tired fashion, as if life was suddenly sucked out of him "Thanks to that, he is finally able to be his own person. He's out of my reach now - and I won't be able to make him miserable."

Rory felt as she should say something, but couldn't find the words. Instead she just stood there. Still with her hand clutching the doorknob and her back turned to the suddenly so worn out man.

"That's what I wanted to say" the weary voice continued "I don't want to be the one taking away what he wants the most again. Not this time. That's the one thing he would never forgive."

_He's talking about me_, Rory thought in a sudden realization. _He is telling me that he is thankful that I don't leave Logan because of all the awful things Mitchum himself has done to me_.

The idea of her ending things with Logan as a result of something his father had done made her inside squirm in astonished bemusement and disbelief. He really didn't get it, she finally realized. As Mitchum had no clue of the strength and the final nature of Logan's and Rory's bond, he was now worried. He was afraid that his own recent indiscretions might have caused Rory to rethink her engagement, and her connection to the Huntzberger family. He was also certain that if Rory gave up now, it was something that Logan could never forgive his father - and would therefore result in the ultimate loss of a son.

"If you are so afraid of that happening, then why did you do this?" Rory asked in a calm and cold tone, still not turning around. She was somewhat afraid of him dragging her into one of his mind games, if she left her post and let go of the doorknob. She had her foot in the door, and the feeling made her feel strength. She could leave at any minute, despite his answer. She didn't have to stay and listen, whatever his response would be.

Rory waited for a long time for the voice that would answer the final question. She wanted to hear the words that would tell her exactly where they stood in relation to each other, and the full reason to why he had gone against his better judgment just to make her pay. She waited restlessly, while her hand was squeezing the doorknob, and her heart was throbbing in her chest - but only silence filled the room. She answer she sought never came from the man behind her, and she finally let out a sigh. She should have known. Why would he ever want to give her the satisfaction of knowing when he was and always would be both impenetrable and unreachable? Rory had already decided not to fight. She had already decided to let him and this grudge go, and instead focus on the things that made her sparkly and warm; the things yet to come.

She glanced back over her shoulder and saw his frozen figure sitting at his desk as a dark and sad shadow in the corner of her eye. She gave a faint sigh while closing her eyes briefly, and then she gave the doorknob a hard and final squeeze which opened the door to the future. She left the room without either regrets or second thoughts. She left the room as she had seen this battle through to the end and she was done. She knew that she was so done.

She left him there, sitting at the dark solid block of wood that was building a barrier between them and he saw the distance increase with each step she took. In silence he remained, listening to the fading sound of her heels meeting marble. For a while it was the only thing that existed, and for a while he felt both sadness and regret. He was a man who always obtained the things he desired; but for a moment he felt unsure of what he actually had achieved. For a moment he felt as if the cost had been immensely greater and higher than the gain. He decisively guided his gaze to the precious object on the wall, as always when needing to remind himself. As he studied the thing of beauty that was meant for no one's eyes but his, he felt the briefly consider uncertainty dissolve into nothingness. Those who had what it takes to obtain desired things were privileged with the right to chose what to do with them. That was the simple truth, and the rule he lived by. He suddenly had no doubts, and his face was yet again a mask of impenetrable expressions.

Whether or not still felt an empty hollowness spreading within, no one would ever know - and that was the way it ought to be.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**So, there you got it. The final blowout between Mitchum and Rory. What are your thoughts? **

**Own reflection: The face off - it maybe wasn't as wild as one might have expected. But my god haven't Rory had quite the day! She must have been pretty damn exhausted at that point, and a catfight with a big guy like Mitcum might have felt like fighting a losing battle from the start. poor girl... **

**Anyway, she needed to realize that the stuff he did can't control her, and the control he has over her needed to come to an end. The thing with Shira is yet unresolved though, and will be fun to explore further in the future. :)**

**THANKS FOR READING! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Until next time /A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6, finally. **

**It consists of the early hours of Rory's Tuesday, as she meets someone un-ex-pected. I hope you like it! **

**Thank you as always for the wonderful feedback! It means the world to know you like the story so far, truly.**

**Please enjoy & Please review!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

CHAPTER 6

TUESDAY

Rory took a gulp of her coffee, and stoke her sleep-ridden face with a tired hand. Coming home from the joyride at the Huntzberger's mansion of Amusement yesterday, she had immediately collapsed into her bed and slept for twelve hours straight. It had been the most draining day ever, and even after a good night's sleep she felt the exhaustion reaching into her bones.

"I don't… – Wha…- You -You need to tell me more!" the voice from the other side of the table urged her, and Rory shook her head and yawned. She had just finished telling the dramatic story from yesterday to the currently astounded, gaping woman and felt too tired to go over it again.

"No mom" she therefore answered, and took another big gulp of her bitter remedy while closing her eyes.

"Rory. I'm sorry to do this, but I'm waving my mother-card here. You may not remember this, but for one of us to even be able to enjoy this _lovely_ morning, the other one had to go through many hours of _hard_, _weary_, _sweaty_ - and in many ways that I don't really want to think about or even actually remember - _awkward_ labor."

Rory rubbed her tired eyes, peered at her mother and pouted slightly. Then she reached for her cup and asked;

"What do you mean awkward? Isn't child birth supposed to be a magical thing? You told me it was!"

"Naah. That's what the kids these days call a white lie. Just as I told you that Santa was real, and that there was no way that a person could actually blow up to a blueberry."

"You mean someone actually can?" Rory interjected.

"Well" Lorelai affirmed "Bill O'Reilly, Neal Boortz, Sarah Palin - I wouldn't put it passed any of them. Anyway, the reason for all that - white and - innocent lying, was to make you _happy_ and to feel _good_ and _safe_."

"And now you're trying to gain points and make me tell the story again." Rory confirmed behind her cup.

"I just don't get it." Lorelai's baffled voice said "Why did you start by admiring his stupid painting? And why…"

Rory frowned at this, and opened her eyes completely for the first time this morning, glaring at her mother; "It's not stupid! Do you know how incredible it is to find a real framed and actually portable piece by Diego Rivera? It's amazing, and it was not stupid at all to be shocked and then comment upon that fact. In all that it's written about him it says that he only made frescoes and murals! I would like to see how you'd reacted if - if you found out that Pixies had made a – a puppet show."

"Oh!" Lorelai exclaimed "I would love to see that! Imagine Black Francis as a doll… No wait! Imagine Black Francis _playing_ with a doll!"

"Yeah" Rory answered with a sudden grin, but soon collected herself and resolved her stern face, saying; "Well, there you go! The painting in his office was – just as - cool, and thus it was nothing - strange with the way I reacted." she concluded her speech with a small nod and once again reached for her caffeine with an eager motion. "I'm not answering anymore questions!" she declared as she saw the other woman's expression; clearly ready to burst.

"Umhm" her mother exclaimed, while hastily pressing her hand to her mouth to stop herself from saying anything else. Her eyes were obviously begging for more details, though - and Rory finally yielded with a sigh and asked the other woman what she wanted to know.

"Why was he even at home?" was Lorelai's burning question "Isn't he supposed to be, like, a workaholic or something? It was five in the afternoon – any respectable workaholic would be at work at that time, right?"

"I didn't ask."

"Maybe he had a sick day" Lorelai suggested "Did he in any way look unhealthy? Oh. I know. He might have that STD that makes people go crazy… The one on that killed that guy who said that God was dead!"

"You mean Nietzsche. I don't think Mitchum has syphilis, mom."

"But the profile fits so well" Lorelai insisted "Slutty –check. Crazy –check."

"Yes, those are the main criteria I'm sure" Rory's somewhat testy voice retorted. She was still too tired to fully appreciate her mother's quick wit.

"Did you want to punch him? I would _love_ to punch him. Give him a black eye, broken nose and knock him out."

"I don't think you'd be able to take him. He play squash regularly and was the star of the track team back at Yale" Rory replied, while repressing a yawn "He ran a four minute mile."

"Yeah - that's pretty impressive" Lorelai said in a thoughtful tone "I'll have to trick him then. Hey, I've heard you can actually get a black eye from playing racquetball. Maybe I'll ask him to a game."

Rory couldn't help but smile at that statement, and answered; "Your history with balls in square closed-off spaces would suggest that the one getting banged up would be you …even it that scenario."

"Yeah, you're probably right" Lorelai said, thinking yet again for a possible solution. Finally she gave up and shrugged - with her eyes firmly directed on the tired young woman quietly drinking her coffee with her eyes closed. After a moment Lorelai joined in on the stillness, while drinking from the black hot content of the cup in unison with her daughter.

They stayed in calmness for a while. Lorelei then broke the silence - as she couldn't take it anymore. She was still bursting with unspoken questions, and therefore in a hurriedly and passionate manner asked;

"Rory, I'm sorry but you have to give me more here. Tell me again what he said! Did he tell you why he did it? Did he explain just what he told that – _Bob? _Did he apologize at all? Did he really thank you for staying with Logan? What did Logan say? And what's up with that woman? With that – that - Stepford-hatched Barbie-ogre?"

Rory shook her head, tiredly repressing yet another yawn "Too many questions" she pointed out.

"Fine" Lorelai instructed with a definite nod "Just choose one to start with and then work yourself through."

"Uhh!" Rory exclaimed, hanging her head and wishing for her mother to be quiet.

"Mm-hm!" her mother's chippy tone agreed, and continued in the same manner to urge the tired one to fulfill her daughterly duty of telling everything and anything about the previous day's encounter with the soon to be in-laws.

"I have to know" Lorelai informed in a somewhat explanatory voice "I have to understand just how it went down, to be able to react accordingly."

"Specifically?" Rory asked with a small, tired frown "I mean, I already told you what happened…"

"Yes! I need to know every little detail!" Lorelai exclaimed excitedly, leaning forward and piercing her eyes into the tired one's across the table. "I need to know every aspect of their vile, detestable, awful, horrifying, pompous, abhorrent home. I have to know everything about how they treated you, and how you reacted - and how you feel right now. I have to know" Lorelai continued, while reaching out to grab Rory's hand across the table "because; soon you're going to be a part of that family. And – I'm so worried…" she paused to take a deep breath, the pressed on in a voice filled with emotions "that they are going to keep bullying you." She paused yet again, before exclaiming in a passionate manner; "I _hate_ those _people_!"

"Yes, I know you do" Rory answered in a submissive tone while watching her mother with apparent concern. She gave in and took a lungful of air before letting her words pour out in a calm and stating manner.

"First of all; Logan was just glad that I was still in one piece walking out of there. He said that he was happy to never again set his foot inside that house – but I know that is not how it's going to be" Rory paused and sighed in a tired manner, before pressing on "It's his family, and I knew from the start just what I've myself gotten in to. As you recall, they haven't precisely been subtle with their feelings regarding the future prospects of me marrying into their midst."

The mother nodded in silence. She could well remember the phone-call from an equally upset and bewildered Rory the night of her first encounter with the Huntzberger family. Lorelai remembered the tearing feeling of anxiety and fear she had felt at that moment, and remembered the initiation of a blazing hate directed at the unseen family that had existed ever since.

"Yeah" she responded in a low voice, while still holding in to her daughter's hand across the table "I remember. I can't stress this enough; I _hate_ those _people_!"

"I know" Rory nodded, and continued in her calm, stating tone; "Anyway, even if he thinks that it'd be possible to just cut them off, and never again speak to them – I think he knows deep down that it's not going to happen" she shook her head with sad eyes, and continued; "even though he feels like that now - it's his family, you know." Rory raised her head and her eyes and met the other woman's gaze "You can't escape family. Even how far apart you get - family always comes back, somehow" Rory concluded the speech with a sad smile, and suddenly felt her hand being tightly squeezed by the woman across the table. She saw her own sadness reflected in the eyes of her mother, and was momentarily grateful that she was too tired to really feel anything this early in the morning. The tiredness from the previous day still lingered in her bones, and made her thoughts and senses blunted. She had to drink more coffee, she concluded.

She reached for the jug and filled her cup up for another round of remedy, while her mother watched her motions in silence - still holding on to her sad expression. Rory took another big gulp from her refilled drinking-vessel and continued her story in the same calm voice as before;

"Anyway. That's why I decided to just - let it go" feeling the lingering frustration then thinking of Mitchum's words and his unattainable face, Rory shook her head to clear her thoughts, and continued; "I know I have to accept them somehow, even though they're - _mental_. I just - have to do it." Rory sighed heavily, and shook her head yet again. She felt the truth in her words burden her and heave her down, but she continued in the same calm and stating manner; "That's the package, when choosing to be with Logan. I have to share his burden now" she finished her words with a nod, as to cement the notion, and let her eyes fall to the cup in her hand.

"But - isn't there a difference?" her mother's cautiously concerned voice asked "between yourself and Logan?"

"Yeah," Rory answered with a tired sigh "I know."

She understood her mother's reason for asking, but had at this point neither the energy nor the will to fully explain the entire complicated situation for the other woman. She sighed and closed her eyes, momentarily lost in thoughts.

Rory knew full well that the difference between her own and her fiancé's burden was that she was the outsider trying to get in to where Logan undoubtedly already belonged. He was both the heir to the Huntzberger's fortune and also the core of their company's future. She would have to fight for her right to a part of their group, where Logan essentially and unquestionably already did belong. Their differences stemmed from that single fact, and their relation to Logan's family was therefore fundamentally different. Even thought they both had experienced the same wrath and the disappointments, there was an undeniable distinction between them. Where Logan was reprimanded and controlled due to love and concern - Rory never had their affection. Instead their actions toward her were caused by other emotions - such as loath, contempt and indifference. The truthful nature of Logan's and Rory's connection to the Huntzberger family was for that reason poles apart.

"Yeah" Lorelai replied, while observing the complicated expressions crossing her daughter's face. She wanted to console her, but understood that Rory didn't seek her comfort –as she was trying to stand strong. Lorelai yet again reminded herself that she had made her choice in supporting the younger woman, and that she was going to keep that promise no matter what. Their argument yesterday had made her realize the determined nature of Rory's stance, and the consequences that would follow if Lorelai turned against her. She did not in any way want to lose Rory again, the way she had done last year, when Rory had dropped out of Yale. That was the worst time of Lorelai's life, and she could in retrospective see that the daughter had been both deserted and let down by herself, the mother. She had since then promised herself to never again abandon her precious girl, no matter the surrounding circumstances. She had realized that the choice she had made at that point had not just left the young woman lost in her current uncertainty; but had also amplified the confusion and had as a consequence caused an interruption in Rory's healing process. That thought haunted her still, and Lorelai would do anything to avoid hurting the younger woman for a second time. So the mother had sworn to herself; she would never do that again.

Lorelai had come to realize that the only way to keep that promise was for her to accept and support her daughter in her decisions, and be there to listen and comfort when she was needed. She had now come to understand that the two of them had grown into different beings, and that their ambitions and wishes regarding the younger of them suddenly had started to collide. The collision was on an elemental and basic level, and it had in truth been a long time coming. The problem was that Lorelai had been greatly unprepared for this fact. As Rory had begun to change into something different, Lorelai had not been aware. She had closed her eyes to the changes that should have been so apparent, and decided in denial that the old Rory would someday come back to her. As it was, the changes that had taken place seemed to be permanent, and Lorelai had therefore come to the conclusion that she would have to take a step back to fully understand this new person that was her daughter. She had decided to let Rory live her own life, and to make her own choices. As a mother, Lorelai would have to stand by and watch - as the daughter made her own life-decisions. By that notion, at the breakfast table a morning in June, Lorelai decisively repressed her initial and urging need to speak her mind. Instead she held her silence, and waited across the table for the woman lost in thought to come back to the present.

Finally Rory did. She blinked and snorted, and her hand flew up to her mouth. She looked up at her mother and after a moment of trying to control the emotions she finally yielded and passionately started to laugh.

"What?" Lorelai wondered, smiling while feeling confused.

"Ba- Barbie-ogre!" Rory uttered between chortles "…that's h-horrible!"

Lorelai joined in with a broad smile, happy to finally see her daughter cheerful again. "Yeah" she smiled "but pretty descriptive, right!"

"Yes!" Rory exclaimed, nodding her head "it c-creates a v-very vivid p-picture."

Lorelai's grin became even broader "I know!" she exclaimed in accord.

"But…" Rory continued, unable to control her laughter "…it's – h-horrible!"

"Yeah, horrible." Lorelai concurred nodding, but then continued in a thoughtful manner; I wonder how it would work. I mean, it could work either way. So is it a Barbie putting on a …carved ogre idol suit-thing whatever, or a – a Gordok ogre - putting on lots and lots of makeup?"

This comment made the Rory laugh even harder, and she momentarily vanished behind the table as she bent double in her fit of enjoyment and expressed amusement.

"How is it that I _know_ these things?" Lorelai wondered with a frown, but suddenly got an enlightened expression and exclaimed in excitement;"Oh my God. Maybe it's my hidden talent! Maybe I'm supposed to be a world recognized WoW-player, and take the virtual world with storm. And maybe, maybe…" her expression changed to a mask of conspirator, while directing her gaze at her still laughing daughter and leaning forward to whisper; "I'm supposed to see how deep the rabbit hole really goes!"

"Oh God. You're cracked." Rory affirmed in an attempted sober voice, while drying eyes that had been tearing up during her fit of laughter "You are mixing things that is not supposed to be mixed, you know that right?"

"How do you mean?" Lorelai asked with an innocent tone and expression "Mixing is so much fun. By the way, it's my prerogative to mix and blend and stir in this, our so called contemporary popular cultural diversity.

"Your prerogative, as a child of the MTV generation?" Rory asked in seriousness, while still catching her breath after her attack.

"No" Lorelai said while holding her daughter's gaze with an earnest look; "My prerogative as one of the Gilmore girls."

Rory shrugged. "Can't argue with that" she said and beamed at her mother, while grabbing hold of her cup once again.

After that bantering was over, the two of them sat in a shared contentment while finished their customary enormous portion of morning coffee. Rory had plans with her grandmother today, or more specifically and correct – Emily had made plans for Rory and herself. They were supposed to meet some very respected and well-known wedding planner, whose name (of course) didn't say anything to Rory. When her grandmother had called to let Rory know just who she had secured and gotten an appointment with, Rory had responded to the excitement from the other woman accordingly. She did not want to go though. Not one bit. But as she had been forced to cancel yesterday's lunch-date with her grandparents, due to the brunch-meeting with Hugo Gray, she could under no circumstances _not_ go today.

Rory sighed where she sat. Sure, it would be fun to arrange a wedding; but this was premature – even by her standards. She could recognize the excitement in her grandmother's eagerness, and was in a sense grateful that her own happiness would trigger such feeling within Emily, but she now wished she had put a stop to this meeting from the start. This last week was supposed to be about saying good bye and just having fun with the people she loved. She did not want to spend one of her precious last days on planning a wedding that was still so far off, and for which; by the way, they hadn't even set a date. She was also a bit conflicted if she even wanted the kind of celebration her grandmother was sure to be guiding her to, or she wanted something utterly different. She still didn't know, as she hadn't had the time to sit down and figure this stuff out. The days since Logan's proposal and her acceptance had been slammed packed with activities and impressions, and she hadn't really had time to breath, less to think. One thing after another had come crashing in and acquired her attention and capacity. She had more life altering choices to make than she ever could have believed being possible a couple of weeks ago.

She had to decide regarding the Obama campaign train. Hugo had given her until Friday to think it over, so she wouldn't have to come to a decision right away. She could mold it over for a while longer, and give herself time to become really sure of the decision she already, inwardly, had made.

The second life altering choice she had to make involved the secret envelop currently hidden in the inside pocket of her bag. It was a choice Rory still had to make, and one she didn't like to think about. She knew that her father probably awaited her call, though, and that she had to take some time off her packed schedule to figure it out.

She glanced at her mother over her coffee cup. Lorelai still didn't know of Christopher's offer and proposal. Rory contemplated for a minute whether she should tell her mother of if she should keep it to herself, and concluded that there must be a reason why she hadn't told her already. Rory had from the start felt as if this was a matter she needed to figure out herself, and she had therefore kept her silence. She hadn't told Logan either. It had been such a crazy day yesterday, and then…

Suddenly realizing the gap in her argument, she froze where she sat. How could she have missed it, she wondered in frustration, the so obvious and apparent flaw in her doings. In not telling Logan about either of her choices she had shown a terrible error of judgment. He would be just as affected as she by whichever she chose, and he therefore had to be included in her process of making decisions.

Suddenly she rose. In a mumbling manner she told her perplexed mother that she had to take a walk. She then went into her room to grab her phone, walked off into the hall where her feet found her shoes, and hastily left the house and her mother behind. She had to talk in private, and even if she wasn't sure he was going to pick at this hour, she felt the need to get out of the house just in case.

She was a bit awkwardly dressed, she realized. She was wearing her PJs consisting of a pair of grey sweatpants and a t-shirt with the words "Reading is Sexy" written on it. It didn't matter though, as this after all was Stars Hollow. She started to walk in a fast pace down the street, to get out of eyesight of her mother, who most definitely must be standing in the window watching her departure with curious and concerned eyes, Rory knew. When she had rounded the first corner, she found a bench further down and sat herself down.

.

* * *

><p>o<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was really a lovely beginning of the day, Rory thought to herself. The sun was bathing the green lawns with brightness, and the still dew-covered flowers glittered with brilliance in the morning light. She momentarily closed her eyes, and bathed her face in the gentle morning warmth. She could hear the sound of leaves blowing in the light breeze, and birds chirping in joy for the newly awoken day. This was her home, she suddenly though. This was the place she felt safest in the world, and where she always returned to. Her connection to this town was so much more than the bonds shared with its people, it ran deeper than so. It was a feeling of belonging she couldn't clearly explain, and a knowledge she would never lose. It was a bond with the air, the earth and the sounds, a bond with Stars Hollow itself. She opened her eyes and smiled, filled with the new awareness and at ease with the notion. "I'll be gone for a while" she said to no one in particular "but I'll be back. Most definitely..."

She took a hold of her phone and dialed the well-known number. She then pressed 'call' and heard the ringing tones multiply. As she though, he was at work at this hour, and couldn't pick up. Instead she reached his voice mail and left him a message;

"Hi" she began in a cheerful tone "I miss you. Do you miss me? I hope you do, 'cause if you don't… hm. Anyway, I'm calling to ask you to call me back, as I need to tell you something." She hesitated for a second, as she didn't want to scare him. They did have that monumental thing that happened just yesterday, and she didn't want him to think that she started to second guess herself regarding their future. Therefore she continued; "It's nothing bad, not at all as a matter of fact. Just… Well, call me back! Love you! Bye." she remembered herself just in time before hanging up, and pressed the phone yet again to her ear to conclude; "Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm going to that premature and dreadful wedding planning-thingy at noon, and then you won't be able to reach me. Just so you know. Let's talk after that! …Ok. That's it. Bye!"

She remained there seated on the bench, filled with a general contentment and joy while the warmth of the sun caressed her skin. She then heard sudden steps approaching on the pavement, and opened her eyes to see who it was. The sun made the being into a dark silhouette, and she had to peer to be able to distinguish the figure. When she comprehended the vision, she suddenly sat herself up in a rigid motion and blinked and blinked again in confusion and disbelief. She wasn't sure it was actually true until he stood right before her, watching her with his knowing eyes and slowly forming his crooked smile.

"Nice t-shirt" he said in his hoarse voice "very fitting."

"I'm wearing my pajamas" Rory said, reflexively. She met his eyes and felt herself drown in their bottomless dept. She saw him raising his brow in question and slightly tilting his head.

"Oh" he said, in loss for anything else to say.

"Yeah, I had to make a call" Rory said, without knowing how to make sense at that moment.

He nodded, in a mocking agreement and answered in a warm, sarcastic tone; "Yeah, I totally get it. I always make my phone calls in my PJs."

He smiled at her, and she felt herself respond. They stayed like that a moment, as if frozen in both time and space.

"What are you doing here, Jess?" she finally asked him, while still holding on to the astonished but happy smile. She searched his face for answers, but he only shrugged and grinned. Instead he remained silent, and placed himself beside her on the bench. She watched him as he sat down, leaning backwards in a comfortable position with his face turned to the sun. Rory mimicked his movement, and closed her eyes as she felt the warmth on her skin yet again make her both content and filled with bliss. They stayed like that for a while - enveloped by the morning's gentle breeze, the bird's joyful chirps and the leaves shimmering in the trees above them.

"I came for various reasons" the hoarse voice finally said - he turned his head and eyes towards Rory.

"Various reasons" Rory echoed, and met his eyes.

"Yes. I came to visit mom and my sister, I came to get away from my current writing block and - I came to see you."

Rory looked into his eyes, and felt a thousand memories resurface. This was such a lovely encounter, in such a perfect setting. She took a deep breath and let the morning air fill up her lungs with the familiar scent of sunbathed grass and leaves.

"You're writing a new book?" Rory asked him in a soft voice.

He nodded, still holding on to her gaze; "I'm trying to. It so much harder this time, though."

"Why?" Rory asked, with apparent confusion in her voice.

"Because of various reasons" he answered with a crooked smile.

"Various reasons" a still smiling Rory echoed, and shook her head slightly at their conversation's comical turnout.

"Yes. I kind of feel like there's more pressure this time. I'm not what you'd call a naïve kid anymore; who can write whatever comes to mind. And the final reason is that - I don't have the same source of inspiration as I did last time" his eyes held hers captive, and his smile made her warm.

She nodded decisively and said in a stating manner; "I somehow think that you'll be just fine."

"Yeah" his hoarse voice said "maybe I am…" His eyes searched hers for something for Rory unknown, and then he suddenly leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes.

Rory mimicked his action once again, and they lingered on the sun-batched bench side by side – bathing in the gentle warmth in mutual silence and contentment.

"So" the man beside Rory suddenly voiced in a decisive manner "I heard..." his voice fell quiet, and the sentence was left unresolved.

"…that I'm engaged" Rory completed, and gave a soft giddy smile while still facing the sun.

"Yeah" she heard him say "That."

With the capricious smile still lingering she nodded once, and gave a quick glance at the man beside her. She then turned her head and met his gaze, and saw his face change into a mask of complicated emotions. She witnessed his averting eyes and the rigid posture, and she realized that he was struggling with finding the right words, and with how to proceed. Rory knew in that moment just too well what he wanted to ask her, as she had been sure this was coming from the moment he appeared. She remained in silent watchful waiting for the question she knew he would ask.

"Last time I saw you" the trailing voice began "I got the impression that you weren't that happy with your situation." he paused and gave her a sharp, questioning look. She remained quiet, but nodded in agreement. This was true, she though. Last time she had met Jess was when she had driven down to Philadelphia - to see him and to kiss him. She had resolutely tried to forget her own feelings for Logan, as they had hurt too much at that point. The pain that had resisted inside her had made her both vengeful and confused, and she had used Jess for the purpose of making things even. Her own conflicted emotions had told her that just as Logan had been unfaithful; so should she be. Thinking about that particular moment made Rory feel both shame and regret. She had used Jess in the worst of ways, and she knew that he had every right to be mad at her. She realized that the time had come to start cleaning up the mess she had made that day, and that she now had to make things right. She consequently cleared her throat and gave her answer to his unspoken question;

"At that time, I was at my worst. For various reasons…" she stopped as she realized that the impropriate choice of words, but resolutely shook her head and pressed on; "I mean - I was a mess, through and through. I came to see you for all the wrong reasons, and for that - I'm - _truly_ sorry, Jess" she looked into his eyes, and tried to convey her deep feelings of regret. He met her gaze, and she could see his face expose conflicted feeling. She took a deep breath and continued to explain in an affected voice; "I wish I could change what I did, and make things right. It feels like it's – the worst thing I've ever done" she felt herself flush in her own desperation to make him see just how sorry she was, and she hastily bowed her head to refrain from meeting his eyes. Instead she watched her clasped hands squeezing each other in her lap as she concluded her speech in a high-pitched, agitated voice; "I feel so _awful_… and I'm _so_ _sorry_!"

The deadly silence that followed was interrupted by the low chuckle coming from beside her. Rory turned her head and saw the young man watching her with a crooked smile and a slight tilt to his head. His eyes were filled with affection, and she felt her own anxiety dissolve as she was enveloped by his gaze.

"You don't have to apologize for kissing me, Rory" he said "I don't regret that part" he smiled and gave her a meaningful look, before taking a deep breath and continuing in a more solemn tone while purposefully avoiding her eyes; "The thing that I'm - worried about is _you_; marrying that Logan guy" he paused with a frown on his face, and continued in a concerned tone; "I know that we haven't really seen each other much lately, but I still feel like I know you better than… _most_" he raised his head and held her eyes captive as to really get his point crossed. Rory suddenly saw a painfully vivid memory of Jess and herself standing outside Rich Man's Shoes in the aftermath of a heated argument. He had helped her see clear that time, after months of uncertainty and doubt. He had reminded her of what was right, of what was wrong and of who Rory truly was. "I am worried that you are making the wrong choice. I'm worried…" he paused for a beat to collect his thoughts, before continuing in a more certain tone; "I've met the guy, remember?" he shook his head and pressed on; "Besides, I still care for you and would…" he interrupted himself and looked somewhat uncomfortable at Rory.

"You don't have to worry about me, Jess" was her soft-spoken answer, as she watched him with a concerned look in her eyes.

He took a deep breath and started over in a strained voice, while trying to make her see reason;"But, it's just - I mean –Rory, anyone but him! You were not supposed to – not with someone like that…" he held her gaze and pressed on, holding up his hand to stop her from interrupting; "Isn't that – he and his life - everything you despise? Isn't that the kind of people – don't you remember? We used to make fun of guys like that!"

"Yes" Rory injected "but it's not how it is. That is not who we are" she paused for a beat, suddenly realizing something. "Do you think I'm a joke?" she asked with a frown. She was felt somewhat attacked by his words, and was therefore bothered "I don't know why I have to defend myself" she tense voice said "I'm sorry, but clearly you don't seem to know me anymore."

"I didn't mean it like that!" he explained in a passionate voice while reaching out to hold her hand "I would never think that!"

"Obviously you do" Rory insisted, while retracting her hand and measuring him with her eyes. She was feeling both upset and sad at this point, and she felt as she had had just enough of people telling her what to do, and how to live her life. "I'm part of his life now, and I guess that makes me part of the joke" she continued while shaking her head in disappointment of her friend's words "I'm marrying him, Jess. I have _chosen_, and I guess you could call it the wrong choice or whatever – but it's no one else's business, really. It's _my_ choice." She sighed heavily, and felt the tiredness in her bones ache. She hadn't fully recovered from the previous day (with all its distressing events) and this unforeseen meeting had in its hostile nature worn her out completely.

"But are you really okay with this? After what he did to you – you know; the reason why you - kissed me. I thought you were leaving him after that… I really did. He's a jerk, Rory!"

"He's not a jerk" Rory intervened in a soft voice, while shaking her head.

"He's not? Are you serious? He _cheated_ on you – you told me! How can you just forgive him, after something that bad?"

Rory watched him in determined silence. She didn't want to explain herself to him. She reminded herself that she really didn't need to. She didn't need to make him understand, nor did she need his blessing. The false notion of him having any real insight in this matter was truly preposterous. He hadn't been present for a long time, and he couldn't possibly know what Rory either wanted or needed. She only had one thing to do, she decided. She held his gaze, took a deep breath and felt the passionate words pouring out in the open;

"The only thing I can tell you is, as I already said, that I'm so sorry for using you. For that you have every right to be angry, and even hate me. I would understand if you wouldn't want to speak to me again, and I am so happy that you are. I would never want that day to be the end of our friendship, as you are important to me, Jess. Your _friendship_ is important" she paused to catch her breath, and continued in a agitated voice; "But this, I can't accept. I can't accept you judging me and my choices. I don't see how it is your business, and it is certainly not you right. You have no say in the matter, and you have no clue. You don't know me and you don't know Logan" she paused and gave a nod, before continuing in a more tired voice with a sigh "I don't want you to do this, Jess. I don't want to fight about this with you. It's too weird. You don't know anything about this" she paused yet again, and felt the aching weariness spreading through her body "I'm sorry" she said "but I'm really tired, and I just don't want to have this discussion..."

He watched her with a bewildered and apprehensive look, as she ended her speech and sat in tired but determined silence. Finally he sighed, and turned his body away from her as he once again leaned back onto the bench. He directed his stare into the far distant and Rory could see his inner tension and confliction forming as a scowl on his face. She let her eye fall to the ground and was lost in weary thoughts when she suddenly heard the softly spoken words.

"I am just concerned" the hoarse voice said "I hope you know that. But - I guess what really matter is - how you feel. So are you actually, - I mean _are you_ …happy?"

"Yes. I am." Rory answered. She spoke the words in a voice what was both soft and unyielding in its nature. She watched the man beside her as he lowered his gaze and then sat in a frozen stillness.

"I mean" the hoarse and suddenly somewhat drained voice said "It's your choice to make. I'm just – I mean, you and me – it is what it is. And it will be never be anything else than that, I guess."

Rory felt something old emerge as he turned his head and met her gaze. She was instantly seized and felt herself being captured by his bottomless eyes. She couldn't escape, and for a moment she could fully understand the endlessness in his longing, and the depth of his hope. She was finally allowed to see his true feelings, and it made her heart skip a beat.

She sat there, lost for anything appropriate to say at this moment. She felt her inside swirl, and wanted nothing more than for him to say something. She wanted to escape, and she wanted to be brave – but she did neither, just sat there in a shocked silence while the birds chirped and the leaves blew in the soft wind.

She knew that she had once loved him. Their connection had been undeniable, irresistible and they had been magnetically drawn to each other. Despite the hurt and pain, they had had no choice then to stop resisting, and accept the fact that they were supposed to be together. Rory had damaged both herself and people around her in the process, and in the end the relationship with Jess had been nothing short of a tragic. He had been nowhere near ready on an emotional level, and Rory had finally given up on him and on their relationship. He had been a mess, and he had made Rory feel both helpless and pathetic. Despite that, their connection had never weakened and it had been as if they somehow knew that they _could be, would be, someday. _

As Rory now raised her eye to yet again meet his gaze, all she felt was the blunted echo of the longing in his eyes. She could not sense the bond, and she did not feel desire. The demanding force that had driven them towards each other was gone, leaving nothing but emptiness behind. She could feel nothing but memories of feelings, and that thought made her sad. She felt sad as she realized in that moment that she had changed to the degree that she was no longer that young girl from the memories. She was in fact not even the same person.

Rory suddenly raised her head and took a lungful of sweet-smelling air for courage. Her eyes lingered on the beauty before her as the morning slowly dissolved into day. She saw that the green lawns bathing the in brightness, and the colorful flora slowly facing the sun. It was really a lovely morning, and Rory felt the earth and the sounds and the smells residing inside her as she opened her mouth and told the man with the crooked smile and the tilted head that they would never be together. She told him that there would never be a _could be, would be, someday_. There never could be, as she he had found the one person in the world that could meet her on every level, and challenge her in every way. There never would be, as she had found the one person that made her feel like she could be anyone in the world and still be okay. There never could be a someday as she had found the one thing that she had always been looking for. The one thing that she would give up anything to pursue and the one person in the worlds she was willing to give up her home for.

With that thought the sound of birds chirping in joy and leaves blowing in the light breeze filled her consciousness. She suddenly felt such love for this newly awoken day; one of her last remaining days in Stars Hollow. She felt the connection to the air, the earth and the sounds - her bond with the town itself. She felt the unbreakable belonging, and therefore whispered in silence "I'll be back, I'll definitely come back home."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**So, there you have it. She have finally confronted them all; the exes are all accounted for. Horray!**

**I actually didn't plan for Jess's appearance, but found it pretty hard to resist. I had a very vivid version of how their good bye would truly be like stuck in my brain. Solution - get it _out_ by penning it down (or rather key'ing it down) on a paper... Hehe, hope it works.**

**I'll start the next one as fast as I can. It will be a fun one to write, as I get to write about one of my favourite character. **

**Yes. I truly love Emily. She is awesome in every way, don't you agree? **

**thank you for READING and thank you for REVEWING!**

**Until next time /A**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, the 7th chapter is finally finished!**

**I had to do a lot of research to complete this one, and now my head is stuffed with information of how to organize a wedding reception. I guess that will come in handy one day..**

**Anyway, thank you as always for the amazing feedback! I truly appriciate every work written in the review-section, it kind of keeps me going. **

**Weddig, wedding, wedding. A chapter full of planning ...and - oh, yeah. Logan _does_ appear in this chapter. **

**:)**

**Please ENJOY please REVIEW!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

CHAPTER 7

TUESDAY – AFTERNOON

Rory observed the two-floor neo-classical mansion in front of her in wonder, while turning of the engine and stepping out of the car. The most stunning thing about the white building was its massive portico that held six ionic columns. The columns, Rory saw, reached up to support both a balcony and then an entablature triangular pediment. She could see that the pediment was decorated with a Coat of arms sculpted in deep relief, and frowned slightly as she saw its design. She closed the door to the car and walked on the crunchy gravel covering the manor's entry, still with her gaze directed at the building. She was structured to meet her grandmother at this address, and she had experiencing some difficulty finding the place, as the estate was located far off and well hidden in a flourishing garden's foliage. Rory paused for a second in her steps, observing the fine structure in her sight. After a short while a besieged Rory pressed on towards the entrance, as she (uncharacteristically enough) was awfully late. On her way to her destination, she had already received two calls from her wound up and strong minded grandmother urging her to hurry up.

Standing on the beautiful portico Rory briefly closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She was exhausted, and truly did not want to spend the whole day making decisions of an event that was still far off in the future. She wasn't sure she could actually handle the forceful opinions and recommendations that her grandmother undoubtedly would throw at her, as Rory felt as she was either ready to come apart or fall asleep. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, smoothed out the creases in her beige summer dress, and rang the doorbell.

The previous day had been draining enough, and this morning's startling meeting had finished the job of completely wearing her out. First she had been both excited and grateful when Jess appeared out of nowhere, as she saw it as an opportunity to say a proper farewell to the old companion and friend. As their pleasant and relaxed conversation suddenly took a more hostile form, she had instead felt her inner swirl with both slight and provocation. The hurtful and judging words Jess had directed at her and her choices of life in combination with the later confession of his true intentions had almost been too much for her to handle. Adding to that she had been required to make him see, once and for all, that there was no possibility for the two of them to ever be together. She had been both firm and unwavering at that moment, as she had known that it was the only way she could spare them both from further pain. She had told Jess that she was happy with Logan, and that she was planning to keep it what way for the rest of her days. She had told Jess that she didn't feel anything more than friendly affection towards him, and that whatever the two of them once shared was now gone. She had tried to make him understand just how fruitless his lingering hope truly was, and with any luck finally gotten him to see that he had to move on.

She wished that he would, as she felt partly responsible for his current emotional confusion. She had been the one to drive down to Philadelphia that day, and therefore the one leading him to believe that they might still have a chance to be together one day. That single fact was the sole reason why Rory felt the need to be brutal in her honesty this time, as she had been determined to clean up the mess she had made. She had with a sunken heart watched his proud back disappear down the sun-streaked lane, and felt the heavy burden of both guilt and regret. She had wished for them to have a better ending than this, but knew with certainty that she had made the right choice. He had to let go of the past and of her, to fully be able to live life in the present. She had risen from the bench and slowly headed home, with the phone clutched in her hand - feeling heavier than she ever had before.

Rory rang the bell one more time, as no one had answered her previous attempt. She waited for another minute, and when still nothing happened she hesitantly took hold of the doorknob. As the unlocked door slightly opened she popped her head in and peeked inside. She not could see a single living soul the impressive entrance hall. The only thing watching her impropriate act were eyes of people long gone, in framed imperial faces on the walls.

"Hello?" Rory called, while opening the door wider and searching for movements inside. As no one could be seen, she finally entered the house and after closing the door behind decisively walked into the unknown residence to investigate. She moved across the huge entrance hall and through the next room while briefly recognizing the splendor that occupied the house. As she saw the golden glimmer in every corner, the full impression was that everything seemed a bit over-the-top, in Rory's eyes. There were gilded armchairs with sculptural carvings, mahogany commodes with gilded legs, fine girandole mirrors and heavily decorated console tables with marble tops. There were exquisite chandeliers, heavy draperies covering large windows and molding that that extended from ceiling to floor.

Rory finally stopped in a white hall that was flooded of sunlight from the stucco decorated windows. The room was occupied by a long mahogany dining table surrounded by numerous chairs. It was a spectacular sight, and Rory raised her head to observe the giant crystal chandelier that shadowed the table. Instead her eyes found the painted ceiling, and she gave a small gasp in surprise and appreciation. The hand-painted decoration was beautiful and intricate, and as Rory observed its facets she understood that it portrayed the four seasons. In the northeast corner she could see a basket of flowers representing spring, in the southeast corner she saw a sheaf of corn indicating summer, in the southwest a basket of grapes stood for autumn she presumed, and in the northwest corner the painted weapons and hunting horns symbolized the winter. She also saw the twelve months being represented by beautifully painted putties at play in the ceiling's medallions.

As she stood there, smiling in silent satisfaction, she suddenly heard a loud laughing cry. Looking about in confusion she realized that the sound had reached her from outside; through a slightly-ajar door by the tall windows. As she with decisive steps headed for the door, she saw through the windows the figures of two people in the fabulously designed garden. Sitting comfortable under a sunshade in a set of white wooden furniture, the couple was obviously engaged in an intense discussion. Recognizing her grandmother, she opened the door, left the beautiful room behind and stepped into the garden. As Rory walked towards them she saw the man raise his head in response to something the woman just said and let out a loud and deep laugh. To Rory's distant ears the sound was surprisingly intense, and she instantly sympathized with the woman sitting next to the man and the sound he produced. She didn't seem to be bothered though, as she just smiled and met his eyes with a pleased look on her face.

"Dearest Em" the man said "You haven't changed one bit. You are still…" he suddenly stopped as his eyes caught a glimpse of the approaching young woman, and formed a warm smile while continuing; "Well, well. I believe the lost sheep has finally arrived!" He stood up, and waited for Rory to come closer.

"Oh, there you are. You are awfully late" the unimpressed voice of Emily said.

"I'm sorry grandma - I got lost on the way" Rory answered apologetic while hurrying forward on the pebbled mosaic ground.

As she reached them the man grabbed hold of her hands, scrutinized her from top to toe with his eyes, and finally gave a nod in approval.

"She is exquisite, Em" his warm voice said, still with his eyes locked on Rory's face "Just as you said she would be".

"Well, yes" Emily replied from where she sat "she is after all a Gilmore."

The man raised an eyebrow and directed his gaze at the sitting woman.

"I don't know about that as being the reason, Em" he said with a smirk "I distinctly remember a time when every man a five mile radius both swooned and swirled at the mere mention of the name Sherwood."

"Stop it Marcus" Emily interjected, while trying to hide her pleased smile "That was a long time ago, and - I don't want my granddaughter to get any strange ideas."

Rory's eyes went back and forth between the two people in front of her. Was her grandmother actually _flirting_? A small smile formed in her face and she repressed a desire to giggle.

"Did you know grandma before she married?" Rory asked the man still clasping her hands.

He met her eyes and nodded with a warm smile "Oh, yes" he said "I was yet another of the many poor fellows deeply intoxicated by the sharp wit and the charming ways of Miss Sherwood."

"Stop it, Marcus. I mean it" Emily interrupted, with the same pleased look on her face "Don't believe a word he is saying, Rory" her glittering eyes landed on the man's face as she stated "Marcus has always been nothing but a tease."

"That is true" the man said with a heavy sigh and let Rory finally free as he held up his hands in a theatrical gesture "I have always been particularly fond of rubbing your grandmother the wrong way" he leaded forward and whispered in a conspiratory way "I seem to have a knack for it."

"You and the entire population using the wrong cutlery at the dinner table" Rory retorted with the same whispering tone.

That comment was rewarded with a piercing and sincere laugh, and Rory smiled with ringing ears as she saw her grandmother pressing her lips together and forming an irritated frown. Emily was obviously curious and fighting the urge to demand to know what they had been whispering about.

"She certainly has your wittiness, Em" the man said with an affectionate tone, and gestured for Rory to sit down on one of the chairs at the round wooded table. "Your grandmother was well-known for her tongue" he continued "it was sharp enough to fillet a salmon and lethal enough to scar a poor fellow's heart for life."

Rory watched the two in front of her as the man gave a theatrical sigh and hanged his head and the woman rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Really now" Rory's grandmother said in a testy voice "You are making me sound like a – a…"

"…a great seductress" the man completed with his eyes locked on Emily's face "A beautiful siren, deadly in its nature but oh so alluring." He completed the sentence with a wicked smile, and Rory saw her grandmother's mouth press together in a tight line in displeasure and firmly refusing to meet the man's eyes.

Finally he sighed and shrugged. The man's gaze landed on Rory, and he asked her with a warm smile whether or not she liked the garden in where they were situated.

"Oh yes!" Rory answered with excitement "Both the garden and the house is - magnificent."

"That is high praise, coming from a Gilmore" the man smirked "I am truly glad you approve."

"What do you…" the annoyed Emily began before the granddaughter interrupted her with her hastily asked question;

"I-Is this - What is this place? Is it – your home?"

"Yes" he nodded in concurrence "this is the Beam family's summer residence - as it has been for many years. I inherited it from my late grandmother back in the 80's, and the place was tragically worn-down. I have made it my life goal to make it livable, and have since then been devoted to improve it." He paused and held out his arms in a theatrical gesture "Now - my work is finally done."

Rory nodded in response, as she could with no difficulty see the flimsical man enjoying the overly decorated and extreme interior of the house. She recalled her grandmother's word on the phone, the day she revealed just who she a gotten them a session with, and frowned slightly. The man in front of her was supposed to be a well-known event planner, and by Emily's words of both top notch and sought after. This was not what Rory had expected at all, not of the man or of his abilities. She lost herself in thoughts.

"Isn't it marvelous, Rory?" her grandmother sharp voice suddenly asked, while her equally sharp look urged the younger woman to come back to the present.

"Yeah - yeah, it's all - really beautiful" Rory blurted out, thinking of the overly decorated, gold-painted items she had walked by inside, "It's – It's really shiny" she continued "and - and - Oh, the ceiling in the dining room" she said while pointing towards the door she had walked through "it's _really_ _amazing!_"

"Yes, it's a direct replica of the White hall of the Fantaisie palace in Bavaria" the man answered with glittering eyes "I visited the summer residence of Dutchess Elisabeth Fredericka Sophie years ago, and the two of us fell instantly in love."

"You and the Dutchess?" a skeptical Rory asked, finding it hard to follow the man's train of thoughts. She was pretty sure that the person he spoke of was the Duchess of Württemberg, known to be the most beautiful princess of her time, and the one described by Casanova himself as the most exquisite being in Germany.

"No" the smirking man answered "If I had been so lucky as to win _her_ heart, but of course I was a couple of centuries too late to even try" he sighed heavily and shook his head with closed eyes. When he opened them he gave Rory a teasing look "I meant the architecture - me and the classical design; we were and always will be a couple made in heaven" he stated and gave a decisive nod.

"Oh" Rory replied, in loss for anything else to say. She found this man hard to understand and even harder to follow.

"For heaven's sake, let the dear girl be!" she heard her grandmother's testy voice command "You are making her confused, and that is no wonder at all. You, Marcus Beam, is just as eccentric as you've always been."

"I try" the man beamed, and continued in a more somber voice directed at Rory "Now, young lady, I understand that you required my help."

"She is getting married" Emily's excited voice interjected "to the heir of the Huntzberger fortune."

This comment made Rory flush red in combined embarrassment and agitation, as she did not like the way her grandmother made it sound – as the sole reason she should be happy about the arrangement was the family connection she was making. She was just about to retort, when her thoughts were interrupted by the sympathetic voice of the man.

"She is blushing, the poor girl" he said.

"That is our Rory" her grandmother filled in "so demure and so refined."

Rory sighed in frustration and resignation, and asked in a controlled voice to the man in front of her; "Did you have any suggestions about the wedding? I heard you are a splendid event planner."

"He is the best in the country" Emily replied "in the last decades he has arranged some of the most supreme weddings for some _very_ distinguished people."

Rory reworded and decoded her grandmother's speech, and concluded with a nod; "You've worked with celebrities" she stated and watched the man tilt his head and smile.

"Yes, I am well sought-after" he agreed "The truth is that I'm fully booked at this point, but your grandmother found a way to nestle her way in" he directed his gaze at the woman beside him and continued with a smirk "There is only one person that would think of disturbing me when I'm recuperating at my solitude summer place."

"Well" Emily retorted "I certainly did not _nestle_ my way in. I just happened to still have that old number, and decided to try and call."

"And I am glad you did" the man concluded with a definite nod. He directed his gaze yet again at Rory's face and continued with an affectionate tone "It's not every day I get to spend with such a beautiful girl. You have truly remarkable skin, young lady. Just like porcelain. You are going to make a fine-looking bride."

"Stunning" Emily agreed with a nod.

"Well – thank you" Rory said with an embarrassed and tentative voice. She was feeling a bit impatient at this point, and wanted them to get to the point. "The thing is" she said in a somewhat firm voice "that we haven't even decided on a date yet, and it's still far of in the future - so…"

"That is _perfect_" the man's voice interrupted on a happy note "that is just as we want it. This way we can assure that you get the desired venue."

"You mean for the reception?" Rory asked with hesitation, as she was feeling as she was on thin ice as hadn't yet have time to fully get familiar with all the wedding vocabulary.

"Yes" he answered with a nod "What is your first choice?" he saw the startled expression on Rory's face and continued "If you haven't yet thought about it, it is time to do so. Overdue, actually, as the most sough-after locations are usually booked a couple of years in advance."

"Well, I don't…" Rory started, but was interrupted by Emily's sharp tone.

"You should listen to him, Rory. He is doing us a tremendous favor in taking you on. Ordinary one should be thankful to even get a consulting-meeting with someone as brilliant with Marcus, but as it is" she directed her gaze at him and gave him a significant smile "he has actually promised to take on the whole event."

"Oh!" Rory exclaimed, lost for words. She did not know what to think, or how to proceed. She did not know is she should be happy or upset, and she suddenly remembered something; "But…" she hesitantly asked " …didn't you say you were fully booked?"

He gave her a crooked smile and nodded "That I was, but I had some of my assistants rearrange my schedule. It was swiftly done, and made me suddenly available to arrange one more summer wedding for next year."

"The most spectacular thing of the year" Emily said with shining eyes.

"It very well could be" he responded in a serious manner, and gave the younger woman a demanding look while continuing a solemn tone "When I take something on, I do it wholeheartedly. The minute I decided to bow to your grandmother's request I simultaneously bound myself to a contract" he held her gaze captive as he pressed on "The question now is if you are willing to bind yourself to the same contract, or if you want out. It's your decision, and I need you to be sure."

Rory nodded in silence, as she fully understood what he was saying. He was a practical man, she realized, and he did neither want to spend time or energy on someone who wasn't sure of what was wanted. She didn't know what to say, but she felt that saying something was better that saying nothing at this point – so she opened her mouth to state what she was thinking;

"I don't know what I want, that is true" she started in a cautious voice "but I maybe think that the kind of events that you do, is probably not the thing I want. I mean, I always imagined getting married on a beach or in a remote castle or – I don't know. But I never imagined the ceremony to be that big of a deal, I just want our friend and family to be there – that's all. So I guess it's not going to be the most spectacular thing of the year, and that's kind of - it" she concluded her speech with a shrug and raised her head. She was met by two very confused faces, which both looked as they were ready to either cry or burst of laughter. The two people across the table shared a look, and one of the two averted his eyes and repressed a grin.

"My dearest girl" Emily then said in a soft tone while holding her gaze with an concerned look on her face "The event will have to be spectacular, as there will be more than 300 guests invited."

"What?" Rory exclaimed in confusion "Who says?"

"What did you expect?" her grandmother's irritated voice asked her "This is what marrying into such a family as the Huntzberger means, Rory. It's an unquestionable stipulation to have a wedding that measure up to the highest standards. Anything else would be an insult - to them and to society."

"But it's our wedding" Rory opposed "No one but me and Logan should really have a say in the matter."

"Yes, just as no one had a say in the matter of the two of you flying off to live on the other side of the country" Emily's agitated voice retorted. She was feeling the usually hidden sadness resurface, and had to look away to collect herself.

"Yeah" Rory replied, tentatively "I guess." She averted her eyes and felt her cheeks burn of conflicted feelings. She hadn't often argued with her grandmother, and didn't want to continue this fight.

Rory suddenly understood that her grandmother must have been affected by her sudden decision to move so far away, and that she probably felt as if the planning of the wedding was a way for her to keep the connection and be a part of Rory's life, even though she would be thousands of miles away. She felt something kind of fall into place and she could in that moment fully understand her grandmother's latest actions. She was controlling and manipulative, and her sharp tongue did sometimes threaten to cut her own throat – but Rory felt in that moment an intense affection for the older woman. She wanted so badly to be part of her granddaughter's life that she had been willing to do anything it seemed, she had even been desperate enough to call this old eccentric flame of hers to ask for favors. Rory smiled at that thought, and raised her head and watched her grandmother's averted face. She glanced at the man sitting in silence, and finally let her gaze linger in the beautiful garden that surrounded them. The red, pink and peach roses that climbed the gardens walls were both flawlessly pruned and perfectly combined. The cut flowers in the edged flowerbeds were lush and thriving, and rich in their colors. She heard the soft sound of running water from the garden fountain somewhere behind her, and as she sat listening to the calming sound she suddenly remembered something.

"The coat of arms, on the pediment" she said in a soft, wondering tone "It looked – a bit..."she left the sentence unfinished as she had problem finding the right words.

"It's the Beam family crest" the man explained, in the same low voice but with a wide sarcastic grin on his face "The pride of our ancestors, and the heraldic sign of many shields and coats in the early days. It was efficient in disrupting the enemies' attack –as they usually fell down laughing. This is how the stories are told, anyway."

Rory blinked in confusion and tried to repress her smile without any luck "But" she continued with hesitant curiosity "The – what is it suppose to – I mean, is it really…"

"It is supposed to be a sword, stemming from the lions belly" he answered in a neutral voice "Allegedly it symbolize the ancestral bravery, strength and ferocity combined with the intuitive justice and military honor. _That_ is my heritage" he gave a theatrical sigh and shrugged "that, and nothing else – to my own frustration and other's disappointment."

Rory blushed faintly, and averted her eyes to her hands. She heard the voice of her agitated grandmother as she reprimanded the man for his inappropriate behavior in front of the girl, and felt a warm feeling spreading inside. She liked this man, and she liked her grandmother with him. She finally knew what she wanted to do, and so she decisively raised her head and her gaze towards Marcus Beam and spoke in a firm voice.

"Ok" she said "Here's the deal" she paused and cleared her throat "Nothing will be decided about the wedding before I speak with Logan; if he opposes the idea of an - _oversized_ _wedding_, when that's final. But, I honestly think he won't mind, and therefore - I guess I'm saying that… I'm in."

Her statement was met by a bright beam from the man, and a loud snort from the woman beside him.

"Took you long enough" Rory's grandmother acknowledged in an impatient and somewhat testy voice; "Now we can _finally_ get down to business."

.

* * *

><p>o<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

And down to business they had gone. They had scrutinized and calculated, compared and estimated. Rory had been completely and utterly drained after an hour, and on the verge to collapse after three. When it was almost 4 pm, the Gilmore women had said their goodbyes on the crunchy graveled driveway and left the estate in separate cars. Rory had a tired, but somehow satisfied smile on her lips as she drove home. She never would have thought this possible a couple of days ago, but she was actually planning her own reception. The joining ceremony of herself and Logan, she thought, and chuckled as the next thought came to mind. Her grandma and the old eccentric flimsical man were right in thinking that the wedding would be spectacular - and Rory had just realized that she actually kind of liked it.

She had been presented with what seemed like a thousand different venues, and as the only previous demand Rory had was that the event should be local, the options outside Connecticut were automatically taken out from bunch. In the end Rory found three places she really loved and believed Logan would approve of. Marcus had promised to do everything in his power to get one of them for next summer, and he had then packed her full of information of what to do and how to do it for the next months. Rory had been both shocked and overwhelmed, as she never would have guessed just how much decision that had to be made in the next few weeks. Apparently everyone on the East coast was planning on getting married these days, and that meant that they had to move fast to get the right venue before anyone else snatched it away. She had been educated in the importance of a perfect venue for a successful event, and was thereafter guided through different themes and styles that she couldn't possibly decide upon at that point.

"It's about personality and creativity" the man had said and smiled at her reassuringly. She had nodded while glancing at the pictures of a wedding taking place in a sub zero temperature Ice Bar somewhere in London.

"It is a once-in-a-life time event, and you should therefore put some thought into this; envisioning your perfect wedding" he had continued, and Rory had nodded again. She had then turned the page in the large catalogue in front of her and glanced at the pictures of a wedding taken place in a forest decorated with chandeliers suspended from branches of the shadowing trees. She had sighed and closed her eyes briefly, and in darkness heard her grandmother urging her to move along quicker through the pages.

She had been tired. So very tired, but when she saw the pictures of the first of the three places she would soon come to love with she felt it right away.

"This place?" she had asked with a thumping heart, and pointed at the picture with her brow raised in question.

"Ah!" Marcus had nodded, leaning forward and watching the brochure "Eolia Mansion, in Harkness Memorial State Park" he had raised his head and met Rory's grandmother's sharp look.

"What?" Rory had asked, feeling perplexed and a bit irritated at their unresponsive behavior.

"You have indisputably great taste, young lady. And why shouldn't you, with such a heritage" the man had said while keeping his sparkling eyes on the woman across the table, who had her mouth tightly pressed to a line and met his stare with indifference.

"Anyway" he had continued with a shrug "The Eolia mansion is the number one requested wedding-location in Connecticut. The waiting list is…"

"Not short enough" Rory had concluded, and felt her heart sink. She had let her eyes linger on the pictures, and sighed. She had yert again watched the the impressive mansion with its stony façade, the beautifully architectured Italian garden with original sculpture, fountain and pottery, the breakfast room with expansive windows overlooking both the garden and the lovely music room with the marble fireplace. Past the garden, sweeping lawns flowed into incomparable views of ocean seascape of Long Island Sound. It was perfect, and she had felt a wave of disappointment at that point. She had silently wondered in annoyance why the man had even left it as an option if he knew it was impossible to get. She had raised her head and suddenly realized that two pairs of eyes were watching her in a compelling silence, and she had decisively shrugged and given a quick smile in response.

"It's okay" she had said in an attempt to an unmoved voice "It's just one place, right. It's so not a big deal."

The watching one's had remained silent and the couple's eyes had locked in unspoken concord.

"Do you think we can manage?" the man had then asked the woman in a low voice.

"Between the two of us?" Emily had replied with a hint of iron in her voice "I think we can"

The man had nodded in agreement and given Rory a meaningful smile before urging her to keep looking for alternative options.

The next place she fell for had been her very opinionated grandmother's first choice; Society Room of Hartford. It was very conveniently situated in the heart of Hartford; as Emily had pointed out while handing her the brochure. Rory had reluctantly and with an initial skepticism viewed the pages, but as she read on she had to give her elder credit. The place was magnificent, the architecture both inside and outside the building was stunning. The grand room was highlighted by a sweeping staircase flowing down from a 3,000 square foot balcony. Marble, limestone, brass and bronze accents adorned the opulent Ballroom in a setting right out of the Great Gatsby. Rory could without difficulty imagine the place as being a great backdrop to a regal wedding.

Half an hour later she had found her third and last preference for the wedding reception; Branford House in Groton - built in 1903 and now added to the National Register of Historic Places. The mansion had a mood-provoking feel to it with its gothic style and dark smoky bricks of stones. The inside of the Branford House was classy with dark wood covering the walls in gothic style, white and beautifully decorated ceilings, a long cherry wood staircase, fireplaces and big windows overlooking a breathtaking sea view. Rory had thought to herself that it was like stepping into one of the Bronte sister's novels - and excitedly taken a deep satisfied breath.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lost in tired thought as Rory was while driving home, she was suddenly brought back to the present by a familiar sound. She hastily reached out for the purse thrown on the passenger's seat and grabbed hold her phone. She saw the name shown in the phone's display and quickly pressed the right button while in the same time finding a place to park the car on the side of the road.

"Hi!" she gasped, holding the phone to her ear with a wide, happy grin.

"Hey!" Logan's warm voice reached her.

"Hi" Rory said again. She felt the longing aching inside, and the sadness and weariness suddenly eating her alive.

"Hi yourself" Logan's laughing voice echoed and she could suddenly see him in front of her, with his expressional eyes and his smiling mouth.

"I miss you so much!" she exclaimed, and felt her emotions finally get the better of her. With no ability to stop it, her sadness came spilling out. It wet her cheeks and her chin and in no time made her sob uncontrollably where she sat with the phone clutched tightly to her ear.

"What happened, Rory?" she heard Logan's bewildered voice ask "What- Who- did this to you?"

"I-It's no-nothing!" Rory tried to convey trough sobs "I-I'm f-fine, ju-just so t-tired. I-I'm sorry!"

The other end of the line was quiet for some time, and the only thing that was heard was Rory's snivels and irregular upset breathing.

"The next flight leaves in 2 hours" she heard him say in the same alarmed but determined voice "I will be at NYC at eleven, your time. I'm taking a taxi from there, so I'll arrive no more than an hour and a half later."

"No!" she hastily exclaimed, feeling both ashamed and surprised "That is not what I want! That is not what… I'm so sorry for being like this! I didn't mean to fall apart. I'm just so exhausted, and I'm just keeping it together – and when I heard your voice I just…" she sighed heavily and continued in am more controlled voice "I just want to hear your voice. That's enough."

"There is no discussion" Logan said in a decisive tone "I'm booking the ticket as we speak."

"No, don't!" Rory exclaimed again "It's so unnecessary, I'm leaving the day after tomorrow and – and what about your new job, and – what will they think if you just don't show up at work, and –and…"

"Ticket booked" his unyielding voice declared.

The line was filled with silence, except of the occasional snivels and heavy breaths.

"You're really coming?" Rory finally asked in uncertainty "Are you absolutely sure about this, Logan? It's not at all - sensible, you really don't need to, really - I'm fine."

"I'll see you sometime after midnight" he declared in a firm voice, then he hesitated slightly before continuing in a more tentative tone "I'm sorry, Rory. But I have to – make some - calls, can I get back to you in an hour?"

"Logan, wait! You don't have to do this. I feel awful, I didn't mean for you to think that I'm all needy…"

"I'll call you in an hour, Ace!" he said with the same firm tone.

"O-Ok, bye" Rory replied, and heard him echo the word before hanging up.

For a long time she just sat there, unmoving, with a dazed look on her face and with the phone still clasped in her hand. What had just happened, she wondered in stunned bewilderment. The conversation had lasted at most a couple of minutes, and in that time so much had suddenly changed. Was he really coming, was it true? Rory felt her face lit up in a bright smile, and quickly repressed it. She was not supposed to feel good about this, this was terrible. She had made him feel compelled to come, and by coming he was leaving his newly attained obligations behind. She shook her head in frustration, and cursed herself for not keeping it together on the phone. The truth was that she really needed to see him, and hold him. The need was as great as anything she had ever experienced before, and she wasn't actually sure of the true reason why she had fallen apart at the precise moment she did. Maybe she had wanted this exact thing to happen on some unconscious level. Maybe she really was a needy person, who thought more of herself that of her loved one. Rory shook her head again, to clear her thoughts. She really was exhausted, and needed to get home. That was the first priority.

Rory put the phone back in the purse, and stroked her face with a hand. She then caught a glimpse her own reflection in the rear-view mirror and was met by the exhausted eyes of a tired looking woman. She finally sighed and restarted the car's engine, ready to get home.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**So there you have it! What are your thoughts?**

**Logan is on his way, and finally (FINALLY) there will be some true interaction for the story's alfa-couple. They have a great deal to discuss, and it will be a lot easier to handle when they are on the same coast. **

**I'm really happy about this solution, and I shall begin on the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for Reading! Thank you for Reviewing! **

**Until next time /A**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here is the eighth chapter! **

**Thank you as always for the support and the wonderful comments! I truly appriciate that you're taking the time! **

**Anyway, in this chapter Rory is happy as a clam due to the fact that Logan is arriving. She also interacts with Miss Patty as, per usual, is sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. I hope you'll like it!**

**Please enjoy & Please review!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

CHAPTER 8

THUESDAY AFTERNOON

When Logan as promised had called her up an hour after their roused and hurried conversation, she had once again asked him if he was truly sure in his decision. Rory had by then calmed herself down, and could at that point fully see the lack of rationality in his choice to fly home. She had argued that it wasn't at all wise to leave his new job on such short notice, and that it really wasn't necessary. She had tried to convince him that she really was fine and that she would be okay – and finally concluded her speech with the argument that they would see each other in two days time anyhow.

Logan had listened to her explanatory reasoning in silence, and not responded until she was done. He had then only used a few words to express his point of view.

"The thing is, Ace" he began in the casual tone she knew too well "that I don't want to be rational when it comes to you."

"Okay, but…" she tried to oppose, when Logan's words intervened.

"Besides" his relaxed tone pressed on "I'm not just doing this for you, you know. I want to come. I miss you like crazy."

"I really miss you to" she declared with burning cheeks and racing heart, but then restrained herself with a deep breath and continued in a hurried voice "But Logan, what about work? Isn't it really bad to just leave like that on your first week? What will your colleagues think? And… besides -don't you have important business-things, I mean meetings and stuff you're missing?" She paused to catch her breath and blinked in confusion when she heard a chuckling sound in her ear.

"You're laughing" she stated, and continued to ask in a conflicted voice "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because" he replied with a warm and amused tone "you are really cute."

"Huh?" Rory grunted, feeling more than a bit annoyed.

"Sorry" he continued with an apologetic but still amused tone "It's just that when you get all anxious like that - you're just making me want to see you even more."

Rory shook her head in sheer frustration at her obstinate fiancé and took a deep breath.

"Be serious, Logan!" she then urged in a pleading voice "Tell me, how will this affect your work?"

"I've taken care of it" he responded with a calm voice "Ace, you seriously don't have to worry about it."

"Well, I can't just…" she tried to insist, but Logan's compelling voice interrupted her attempt.

"I know what I'm doing, Rory" his voice stated "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, but…" she quickly replied, when Logan's words yet again cut her short.

"What is it then?" he asked in a curious voice "Don't you want me to come?"

"Logan!" she hurriedly answered "of course I do, but…"

"Because I really want to see you" his concluded in a definite voice and Rory could with a sudden tug in her stomach feel the plain sincerity in his words reaching her.

"Well" she began to oppose, but suddenly felt her will to argue both weaken and fade away - as she was distracted by her stupid racing heart pumping blood into her brain and making her all giddy and flushed. "I want to see you too" she instead heard herself end in a hushed voice.

"Great" Logan's determined voice stated "then I guess it's settled."

"Yeah!" she blurted out "I-I guess it is" and she continued to finish the argument with a high pitched; "Great!"

With those words Rory knew she had put a somewhat unrefined but nonetheless definite end to their discussion, and she had blinked in perplexed wonder. Then she all of a sudden remembered every other time Logan had won an argument - and she swiftly realized that she had to admit that ever so often she really was no good at discussing with her partner. It was her stupid heart that got in the way, she had reasoned with herself to get rid of her frustration. It made her all fuzzy and blurry and weak in the knees, and Rory pouted her lips for a moment in stubborn annoyance at that thought. She did not like losing an argument, and Logan was one of a handful of people that could get the better of her in a dispute. After they sustained their bickering a while longer, Logan continued to describe just how much he longed to see her –which made Rory's troubled expression slowly transform into a mask of delight. She held a hand to her burning cheek and took a deep excited breath.

"You're really coming" she finally confirmed in a thrilled voice.

"Yeah I am" Logan stated with a laughing tone "I'll see you sometimes after midnight"

"No" Rory declared with a confident tone "I'm picking you up. I'll see you at eleven at JFK. Terminal 3, right."

"No" Logan replied in an outstretched way "You do not have to pick me up, I'm taking a cab. I'll see you in Stars Hollow."

"But it's terminal 3" she reasoned "Logan, you must know by now that I've _always _wanted to see the flying saucer roof design of that place!"

"Well, you know" Logan's laughing voice answered "that actually clarifies a lot, Ace. Some very disturbing conversations you've had during sleep can now finally be put to rest."

Rory repressed her grin with force and tried to think out a good retort, when Logan's unyielding voice continued;

"But" he said "your lifelong wish to see that particular historical landmine will have to wait. Besides, I heard it's actually ranked as the worst airport in the world, so you really should avoid it if you could."

"What - the Worldport? But why?" Rory asked with sadness in her voice.

"I don't know" Logan replied in a solemn tone "No one has ever lived to tell the tale."

"Ha-ha."

"Seriously though" Logan continued "Rory, you said yourself that you're exhausted. I don't want you spending hours getting to JFK when I just as easily can take a cab,"

Rory remained quiet for a moment and furrowed her brow deep in thought. "Fine!" she then told him with a heavy sigh and a streak of annoyance. It was a good thing he couldn't see her at that point, as her face would have exposed her bluff. As it was she had in fact no intention at all to follow his plea, and she was at that moment filled with great animation and determined thrill. She could control her voice but could not control her face, which betrayed her inner state of mind and made her eyes shine with excitement.

After their conversation ended, Rory was busy as a bee. She called the Inn to clarify the current situation to her mother. She prepared her for the unexpected guest, and gave excitedly details on her own plan for her fiancés sudden arrival. Lorelai responded as one might have expected; with a loud howl, followed by an endless stream of questions. Rory answered a few, and then walked decisively into town in searched for Miss Patty - who was sure to have the things Rory was in need for.

She found the woman standing in the doorway at _Patty's –_smoking the cigarette in her hand, and loudly instructing the small twirling flowers in her dance studio.

"You are supposed to be thriving in the sun, girls" her loud voice rumbled "That means you Rosie – less thorns and more bloom!"

Rory watched the scene with affection while approaching, as she realized it was that particular time of the year. It was the Midsummer Festival of Stars Hollow in a week's time, and she had once been one of those girls clothed in the bulky costume representing the flora of the season. As she approached the entrance and the large woman's back, she was spellbound by the small flower's colorful swirling - encircled by the studio's murky light.

"Hey Miss Patty" she greeted the woman in front if her, while climbing the stairs wooded steps.

The flamboyant women turned around and lit up in a bright smile.

"Rory darling! How are you?" she bellowed in her vibrant voice, and after inspecting the approaching younger woman's face she continued in a loud, concerned voice "What the heaven is the matter? You look like death warmed over, hon!"

"Yeah, well… Ok" Rory retorted in a somewhat touchy voice, while reflexively putting her hands to her tired face "I don't know. Is it really that bad? I-I haven't gotten much sleep lately" she concluded and felt her cheek burn in shame. She didn't like lying to her friend, but Rory had at that point neither the will nor the energy to explain the true reason for her current exhaustion.

Miss Patty considered Rory's words for a second, squinting in the younger woman's direction - while sucking at the nearly finished cigarette. She then glanced at the cigarette butt, and stubbed it out in the ashtray horded with a substantial amount of poisonous ends.

"You're love sick, honey? That's what bothering you?"Miss Patty asked in a conspiratory way, while winking and smiling knowingly "You are longing for that _gorgeous_ man of yours?"

"Yeah, I guess that could be the reason" Rory answered with a shrug and continued with a decisive tone "Miss Patty, I was wondering…"

"Spin girls!" the rumbling voice interrupted her, and the flamboyant woman directing her sharp eyes at the dancing troop "You are supposed to be flowers! Flourishing poppies, daisies and lilies in the gentle summer breeze – not some colorful band marching to the Dwarf's Mine. Light steps, girls!"

Miss Patty turned her face towards Rory, and given her a meaningful look. She then took a deep breath and continued in a loud voice;

"The Midsummer celebration is my personal favorite. Of all the festivals of the year – this is the most sensual. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Rory started - before the wide woman interrupted her yet again.

"You might not recall this, young lady" Miss Patty pressed on "but the dance of the Midsummer used to be something entirely different." She gsve a loud theatrical sigh and shook her large head in sorrow.

Rory suddenly remembered the tales of the infamous town's meeting, where Taylor and Miss Patty had come to blows over the Midsummer festivity's performance.

"I think I remember" she answered in a low voice, while trying to repress the amused smile that had formed in her face "The recital used to be more - um… educational. Am I right?

"Educational. Yes!" the larger woman bellowed in animation "That is what art is all about; shredding a light on the mysteries of the universe and in the same time light up the souls of the audience" she sighed and shook her head "I truly believe that the Holy Willie in charge actually enjoyed the recital, even though he'd never admit it" she winked in Rory's direction and continued with a grin "He is too caught up in his Taylorism to ever let his hair down. Don't you agree, darling?"

"Maybe" Rory answered in a neutral tone. She knew better than getting involved in this particular feud, as she in secret always had been on the opponent's side. Rory was in fact extremely grateful towards Taylor that in a period of prudeness had disapproved of and put a veto against Miss Patty's original work. The unusual routine had thanks to his involvement been banished before Rory had a chance to ever participate, and she had instead been cast as one of the bulky little flowers in the first bunch that had replaced the prior dance. She had on numerous occasions been the unwilling audience to Lorelai's reenactment of the enlightening routine, and Rory had always gone crimson just thinking about herself taking part in Miss Patty's gripping tale about the birds and the bees.

"It remains my greatest sorrow. It was a work of art, through and through. Even the costumes were without comparison" the large woman sighed, with a sentimental look in her eyes "I keep telling your mother that the work she did on those birds are her masterpiece. Mhm!" she breathed in contentment, lost deep in pleasant thoughts.

Rory waited in silence for a moment. She let her eyes fall on the small moving figures that were swirling and skipping on the wooded floorboards in the dim-lit room. Rory herself had always been the single blue bell in a group of poppies, daisies and lilies. As the costumes all had been made by her mother, the biased designer had tailored Rory's outfit specially - with the reached intent to match her strikingly blue eyes. Rory felt the still lingering embarrassment when remembering how it had made her stand out in the twirling bunch of blossoms. Her mother had by that choice set the tone for the town's reenactments and festivities years to come, where the younger Gilmore reluctantly had been showcased as the obvious centerpiece of the act time after time.

Rory cleared her throat and directed her eyes at the woman beside her, who was clasping her hands in beat with the music.

"Speaking of which" Rory began in a tentative tone "I was wondering if I could borrow something one of your costume from the – the _storage_."

This question instantly earned Miss Patty's full attention, and Rory blinked as the older woman scrutinized her with great suspicion.

"Oh my! Secret pass to my hidden storage, she asks for" she began in her bellowing voice and with twinkling eyes "What can it be that is that important, I wonder. What is it that you hope to find, young lady?"

"It's nothing special, really. It's a costume that was used in a play years ago. You would have it back by tomorrow, so it really isn't that big of a deal. Really!" Rory answered in a rushed voice, hoping against her better judgment that it was enough for the older woman to let her off the hook.

"Oh!" was Miss Patty's strident reply and Rory could see that she really was enjoying herself and wouldn't let it go just yet "Something from a play from years ago, desperately needed for one night. What a spectacular mystery! What could it be?" she sank down in silence and Rory settled down in the stillness, waiting for the questions that were sure to come.

"I know!" Miss patty exclaimed with a sudden shriek that made Rory flinch in surprise "It's Ariel's fishtail-costume. I always wanted to fit into that one myself" she smirked knowingly in Rory's direction and continued in a theatrical whisper that was loud enough to be heard of anyone within 50 feet "Good choice, my dear" she said "Just bear in mind that the costume actually isn't any good in water, it will make you sink like a rock in a pond. You might remember the incident when Kirk was working as an attendant at the pool?"

Rory could indeed remember the occasion when Stars Hollow's most original individual had dressed up as a mermaid and somehow forgotten that he actually didn't know how to swim. She wondered in silence if the quirky man still was as afraid of deep water as he had been the year after that summer, and made a mental note of making sure to check in with Kirk before she left for California. She then came back to the present and frowned slightly while she in puzzlement asked the other woman why in earth she would think Rory would be in such desperate need for such a costume.

"But isn't it obvious?" Miss Patty answered in a loud voice "You're taking some _creative_ pictures for your luscious man!"

"What? Ew - NO!" was Rory's loud and hurried answer. As Miss Patty had watched the blushing woman in front of her, her mouth silently formed into an affectionate smile.

"No?" she asked with a dramatic flair and hanged her head in disappointment. After a short moment she regained her vitality, while raising her head and in an excited tone continuing "Then it must be Gregor Samsa's cockroach suit!"

"From the production of Kafka's the Metamorphosis?" the amused Rory asked "Why would I want that?"

"Just because dear, just because" Mitt Patty answered with a mystical smile. She then turned her head towards the dancing troop and bellowed to the swirling forms; "Girls! Take five!"

"Is it anything from the amateur production of 'The Little Clay Cart'? Those costumes were pretty smart in my opinion" Miss Patty asked, yet again turned towards Rory.

"No, that's not it" was the reply that was delivered with a shaking head.

"Anything from the one and only collaboration between the glee club and the Star Hollow Anime society?" the strident, curious voice asked.

"You mean the Yakuza-themed musical?" Rory asked with a frown "God no!"

Miss Patty snorted in accord and fallen into a thoughtful mood "Oh, but of course!" she then exclaimed "For some reason you need to become an Oompa-Loompa for the evening! It has to be something from the production of Charlie and the chocolate factory!"

Rory shook her head, and finally decided that yielding to the pressure was the less painful option.

"It's a costume from Casablanca" she explained in a low voice "You know the suit Ilsa Lund wears in the finale scene… Do you – think you still have it?" She wished in vain that her scarce explanation would be enough to at last gain passage to Miss Patty's secret and well-guarded treasure.

"Aha! So, you have a desperate need to dress up as an enigmatic femme fatale with her pocket full of pining men" Miss Patty exclaimed with passion.

"That's not really how the story goes" Rory mumbled in a low and somewhat grumpy voice, and averted her eyes in displeasure. She had always felt somehow connected to the tragic female character in the classic love story, and she felt a sudden aversion towards Miss Patty's way of making her sound.

"Yes, of course I still have it!" Miss Patty continued, while waving her hand reassuringly "I wouldn't give that one up for _no reason_. So tell me! What _is_ the reason? It better be good!"

Rory saw the excited and consipratory look that covered the larger woman's face, and understood that there was no way she would be given the wanted passage if she didn't deliver. She therefore sighed heavily and let her words spill out in the air;

"Well, there is really nothing to tell" she began with a shrug "It's just something – well, something Logan and I - said – once." She paused, feeling uncomfortable talking of the precious memory "I don't know, it's really nothing special – not for anyone but for the two of us."

The fact was that Ilsa Lund represented the true meaning of love, in Rory's mind. Logan had Rory had once discussed the issue, and she had then told him that she always had thought Casablanca as the most romantic movie ever made. She had told him how she for some reason always considered the love of Rick and Ilsa to be truer than any other, and how she wished the story ended differently every time she saw it. The movie's final scene played out at an airport, where the lover said their final goodbyes – and Rory always ended up in distressed tears, while urging the grieving Ilsa to speak her mind. Rory wanted the beloved character to object to a greater extent and get her one true love to understand the full sacrifice he was asking her to make. Rory had told Logan that she thought the sacrifice and the love story was so much more tragic just for that reason, as they both had to keep on living – and keep regretting the decision that was made that day.

"You have to do better than that" Miss Patty snorted and brought Rory back to the present "It's the character of Ilsa Lund, a woman that fully understands her own insignificance but also recognizes the power she holds. She fights fiercely with the weapons she's got and uses her sexual powers to string the males through a labyrinth of lies." Miss Patty sighed in delight and finished with a dramatic gesture painted by her moving hands "A true femme fatale, if there ever was one."

Rory, tired of this endless nonsense, frowned her brow and bit her lip to refrain from speaking her mind. She felt appalled by way the film had been dissected, but knew it would be foolhardy to get into a discussion at that point. Instead she shook her head in frustration and took a deep calming breath.

"Yeah, ok. Sure" she answered with badly hidden exasperation in her voice "I guess Delilah better watch out, as she's obviously got nothing on the infamous Ilsa Lund. Now, can I please, _please_ get you to open the storage?"

Miss Patty ignored her words and held a scrutinizing gaze locked on the younger woman's face. She took a deep breath of air and asked with grimness in her voice;

"Darling, may I ask if you perhaps heard that Jess Mariano is back in town?"

This was rewarded with a stunned silence, and a quick guilty glance from the younger of the two.

"Uh… I-I did - hear that" Rory finally stuttered. Her voice was set in an awkward pitch, as she failed in her attempted to sound indifferent "But… um - What about him?"

Miss Patty's eyes widened significantly, and she held her breath while keeping her sharp peering eyes the flushed face in front of her.

"Tell me it's not what this is all about" the large woman finally voiced with passion "I hope you aren't still infatuated by that boy!"

"Well, no of course not!" Rory blurted out, and blinked as she recognized the fierceness behind her words. She averted her eyes to her tightly clasping hands, and took a deep and calming breath of air. "Of course not, Patty!" she said in a more contained voice "Why would you even think that?"

"Come now, it wouldn't be far stretched if you were" the woman answered with a brusque shrug "Honey, the lure of the troubled soul is one that a few women can resist, and for someone as sweet-natured and good-hearted as you the temptation must be even greater." She took a lungful o air and her mouth formed into a heavenly smile as she continued; "I've had a few experiences myself of being ensnared by men with dark pasts, and with even grimmer futures. I know the attraction, and how hard it can be to resist. But I have to tell you Rory-darling; that young man, with his irresistible troubled soul and his _gorgeously_ dark eyes - he is simply _not_ worth it. He is trouble walking on two sticks, sweetie, always has been, and - trust me on this; he's not worth it."

"Well, thank you for the concern but it's really not necessary. I'm not…" she hastily glanced down the street to make sure no one inappropriate was in earshot and continued in a more hushed voice "…_in_ to Jess. We're just friends." She gave an attempt to a berating look and continued somewhat sternly "And I mean, don't you think it's a bit inappropriate to insinuate something like that? I'm _engaged_, remember?" she held up her left hand with its brilliant gem to give emphasis to her words.

"That's why I asked, darling... That's why I asked" Miss Patty replied with a clarifying tone in voice "I wouldn't' for the life of me want the thing that happened to that poor boy Dean to happen again. That gorgeous fiancé of yours is a far too fine example of a man to be thrown away just for some dark delicious eyes and an alluringly haunted soul, even how tempting it may seem at the moment. I've met your young Huntzberger, and I am really fond of the boy."

"Well, I really like him to" Rory replied in a controlled voice "So again, thank you for the thoughtful concern – but it's really not necessary" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly, to give her animated soul some peace. She then raised her head and asked for the final time, if she please could get an entrance pass to the heavily protected storage and finally get to the things she needed for the evening. Miss Patty gave her a long, examining look and gave at last a single small nod. She then turned around with a sudden fierceness, and motioned for the younger woman to follow. Rory felt a sudden tug of relief at that motion, and a smile was spreading in her face as she followed in the flamboyant woman's back on their way to the locked door with the treasured wealth hidden behind it.

.

* * *

><p>o<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

THUESDAY NIGHT

Rory nervously corrected the collar of her white blouse with her gloved hand as she waited in the huge terminal with a refundable ticket hidden in her purse. She picked at her sleek-lined and square-shouldered jacket, and smoothed the fabric of a simple A-line skirt that fell below her knee. She let her eyes fall on a pair of white shoes with solid square heels that covered her feet, and bit her painted lip anxiously. She was currently wearing a very particular Forty's outfit, and had completed the look with a brimmed hat and a vintage hairstyle. The sophisticated waves and ringlets had taken some time to finish, but when she was finally satisfied she had with an approving smile watched her own reflection in the mirror and silently agreed with her mother's earnest words. It _was_ impeccable, and Rory had at that moment felt a wave of confidence and excitement.

As Rory now stood waiting for the plane to arrive, she felt the confidence slowly being replaced by anxiety and harsh uncertainty. She could sense the staring eyes from the surrounding crowd burning holes in her back, and she wondered if she not indeed looked ridiculous. Rory's uneasy thoughts hammered in her head, and made her question her own good judgment. She fingered on her beige jacket and asked herself in silence if this in fact had been a dreadful idea. What if Logan wouldn't get it? Did he even remember that day from so long ago? She couldn't help but visualize a confused Logan stopping at a distance with apparent incomprehension in his eyes, and she suddenly felt paralyzed by a sudden doubt. If he didn't remember, he would undeniably find her dress-up both silly and bizarre. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Nothing to do about it now, she thought to herself and briskly brought a hand to her hair to yet again make sure everything was just perfect. She then averted her eyes to the tablet suspended from the ceiling and saw that the plane from SFO had just landed. She took a calming lungful of air and closed her eyes to the busy hall - momentarily lost in thoughts.

Rory could feel her heart pounding out of her chest as she was standing at a distance when the gate finally opened. She took a deep, calming lungful of air and watch the steady stream of people that scattered with hurried motions and significant steps. A few indecisive individuals lingered by the gate, and Rory frowned in frustration as they blocked her view. She had waited in what felt as forever for the well-known shape to appear, and just as the torrent of figures seemed to be endless it slowly began to lighten. When the gate finally revealed its sole remaining figure, it was with slow steps and with his head firmly bowed over an item in his hands that he emerged. Rory watched with affection as she saw him stop his lingering steps some 20 feet away, and continuing to type at the blackberry in his hands. As he with a swift glance watched his surroundings he froze his eyes were suddenly seized by a strikingly blue color. As Rory held his gaze, she took some eager steps forward and raised her hand in a somewhat embarrassed greeting.

Logan instantly recovered from his motionless state, and his face fell into an infectious smile that spoke of trouble yet to come. Rory felt a wave of relief, and knew in that instance that her anxiety and worrying had all been so pointless. Logan was here, right in front of her; and closing in with a forceful pace. Without any words he cupped her face in his hands and placed a passionate kiss on her mouth. They then stood intertwined for a great length of time and Rory, enraptured by his arms, could feel her restlessness melting away into a blissful oblivion. As they drew back he kept his silence as he stood watching her. Rory could see his deep feeling clearly revealed on his shifting face, and gripped hold of his hand.

"A franc for your thoughts" she said in a soft voice.

"I was just wondering…" he began hesitantly.

"Yes?" Rory urged him to continue with a smile.

"Nothing" he shook his head "Just… Why I'm so lucky."

"What do you mean?" asked with an innocent voice "I just came to pick you up."

He shook his head and gave her a knowing smile "Rory, You look beautiful! I mean you did all this for me. I don't know how to fully convey just how much this means, but…"

"You remember?" she asked softly.

"I remember" he said, and gave her a smile. He then sighed and continued in a chuckling voice "This is so much better than a stupid rocket."

"Hey! Don't you dare badmouth my love-rocket!"

"It's just that… this is so amazing, Rory. I mean, were did get that costume - and how did you even get in here? The security is –well you know."

"I have my ways."

"Letters of transit?"

"We said no questions."

He smiled at that comment, extended his hand and raised her chin with his thumb. He then leaned closer and spoke in a voice that was soft and full of fondness;

"…Here's looking at you, Ace."

This was rewarded by a moment of stunned silence, before Rory suddenly gave an excited cry, and threw her arms around his neck.

"The way you changed that line… Wow! I mean – wow!" she giggled a bit later, whilst still holding on to her grip.

"Well, Ace - You asked me to never call you kiddo again…" he chuckled with a guilty grin and locked her tighter in his arms.

"Yeah, that's right! I did" she began in a warm, smiling tone "It's just that –it was _so_ _dorky, _Logan!"

This was met by a laugh, and she met his gaze while continuing in a steady voice; "I can see that my work is finally finished. I'm truly proud of you."

He laughed and shook his head "I'm finally a dork, is that what you're saying? Ace, I don't know how to react to that."

"Just accept it. You must have known this day would come sooner or later… that's what hanging with me will do to you. "

"That is absolutely true" he said with a smile, and landed a kiss on her lips. "You know that's actually fine" he then told her with a badly pretended seriousness "I heard through the grapevine that dorky is actually the new cool."

"Through the grapevine; at the water-cooler?" Rory asked with an equally bad attempt at sounding solemn.

"Yes" Logan admitted with a nod "I guess I heard it at the water-cooler."

"Ah" Rory smiled in delight "A workplace rumor! How exciting!"

"Yeah, good old-fashion in-group favoritism at play" Logan smiled in agreement and continued in a serious voice "I have to admit, though, that I'm actually really glad to be able to be part of it. I mean, right now - it's where everything happens! – It's the one place where one should be" he gave her a hesitant look "Am I making any sense at all?"

"Well yeah!" Rory exclaimed "You're making totally sense. I mean, it may not be my area if expertise, or anything, but I know some things" she gave him a content grin "I did do some googling, while you were away…"

"Of course you did" Logan interjected in a laughing tone "and how many results came up?"

"With the combined keywords of 'dork' and 'Silicon Valley'? Oh, only a couple of millions" Rory answered with a shrug.

"Aha!" Logan grinned and shook his head in amazement.

"So, you sense a theme here?" Rory smiled.

"Yeah" Logan said "Caught up on that pretty quickly, Ace."

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that I am _so_ glad!" she said while holding his eyes locked with a serious look "I'm so happy you're here, and I am so glad that you've been accepted into the sacred kingdom of Dorks. I'm _so_ proud of you!"

Logan chuckled in amusement and rewarded her with a long and passionate kiss. He then held her tight and expressed in a low voice just how much he'd missed her.

Rory kept her eyes closed and her head leaned against his shoulder. She was fully enveloped by the feeling of closeness and felt his heart beat in sync with her own. She breathed in his smell and reluctantly let him free. She gave him a hard good look and squinted at him.

"You look different somehow" she said with a tilt of her head.

"I do?" he asked "is it the Californian sun-kissed skin?"

"It might be" Rory said in a thoughtful frame of mind. She felt as that wasn't really it, but in that moment she couldn't put her finger on the shift. Instead she hugged him, holding him tight yet again. She had missed his smell, and she had missed the feel of his frame. She suddenly remembered the last time she had held him just like that; at their longsome goodbye at the metal detectors. She closed her eyes and thought of how much that had happened since then. Maybe the one that had changed wasn't him, but herself, she suddenly though. She opened her eyes and raised her head. Logan watched her as she frowned while watching the ceiling.

"What's with the face, Ace?" Logan asked her.

"Do you hear chirping?" she asked in confusion.

He stood in silence and suddenly smiled "Yeah" he said "what is that?"

"I guess it's - birds" Rory said in a surprised tone, meeting his eyes "you think they live in here?"

"Wouldn't surprise me" Logan answered, and let his cynical gaze linger on the worn-down interior of the historic building.

"It's really named to worst airport in the world?" Rory asked, while watching their sad surrounding. It gave the clear impression that the cleaning crew must have given up in despair long ago, and Rory suddenly felt a rushed urge to leave the building.

"Perhaps…" she started hesitantly.

"…We should get out while we still can" Logan agreed.

With watchful eyes prepared for the danger in shape of angry birds ready to attack they moved towards the exit. With hurried steps and enveloped by the echoing sound of two pair of solid square heels meeting granite, they held on to each other's hands. As they felt the connection from where they were linked, they simultaneously started to smile. They smiled because they felt as if they would never let the other one go, and that the rest of their lives would be spent just like this. They smile because they had sensed the uncertain future, and then decided to face it together. They smiled because they had with certainty seen the remains of their days.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tah-dah!**

** What are your thoughts?**

**I must confess that it was _really_ hard to write Miss Patty. Conversation between Logan and Rory (and Rory + Lorelai) is always so easy - and therefore som much more fun to write. Hm, I wonder why that is...**

**I will continue with the next chapter as soon as possible. Loaded with Logan/Rory moments, I promise :)**

**Thanks for reading & Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time /A**


End file.
